Splashes of Smiles
by baby-rose15
Summary: 500 words or less one shots of pure fluff about Booth and Brennan. The purpose of everyone is to make you smile. So when spoilers, or anything else gets you down read them and remind yourself why you love the show.
1. Peacekeepers

**Hi All! So before I get started I just wanted to fill you in on what this is. Following the season 5 finale I find my own stories and many others are wrapped up in the reunion and confession of undying love, that or they are angst filled. Not there's anything wrong with that but I always appreciate a smile. So I'm putting together _Splashes of Smiles_. I have a list of prompts and I'm going to write pure fluff for 500 words or less usually set in the future.  
**

**As per usual I don't own Bones and don't plan on it any time soon. With out further ado I give you Peacekeepers, and hope that it gives you a smile.**

**

* * *

**

Peacekeepers

The couple in question was squabbling again. "Does anyone know what they're arguing about?" Hodgins asked Cam and I.

Cam shook her head, "I have no idea but it's starting to get ridiculous they haven't said a single thing to each other in days that wasn't tied to whatever it is they're fighting about."

I looked up at the platform. "Well I don't care what it is; it's time for some peace keeping forces." I looked at Cam and Hodgins who were both giving me a look that said I was welcome to try but was on my own. I walked up the steps. "Okay you two, I have no idea what you're arguing about but it needs to stop."

They both redirected their angry stares from each other to me. "Angela this really isn't your business." Brennan stated.

"Angela, I know you're trying to help but Bones and I need to work this out on our own." Booth told me exasperated.

Now I was angry, "None of our business, they two of you have disrupted the lab and the investigation for the last three days. I think you at a minimum are required to tell us what you're arguing about so that we can at a minimum pick side, if we can't help."

They shared one of those looks that they have, the ones that they use to communicate everything they could ever possibly communicate aloud and then some. They must have decided to share because Brennan sighed, "Booth wants to have the wedding next summer."

Cam helpfully chimed in, "When did you decide you were getting married?" Confusion in her expression matched what I was feeling.

"Three days ago, and we've been arguing about when ever since." Booth groaned annoyed that we were all in on the argument. "Bones wants to get married next weekend."

I couldn't help myself I burst into laughter, both of them looking at me incredulously. "This is what you're arguing about…" I finally gasped, "The date." Before I collapsed into laughter again, and Cam and Hodgins followed suit.

I took a deep breath, thinking over a plan in my head. "Ok how about this you have the wedding at the end to the summer." Brennan started to protest, I held up a hand to stop her. "Sweetie you want to get married next weekend so you don't have to plan anything, I'll plan it for you all you have to do is buy on the dress."

They both looked at each other, Booth shook his head and looked at her and then ground. She shifted. "That would be acceptable."

"All these years and you guys decide to fight over a wedding date." I shook my head.

"Congratulations you guys." And I left them on the platform heading for my office. I turned to look back at the platform before getting to work and sure and enough they were smiling again and he was brushing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**Alright what did you think? Should I keep it up?**

**Hope I made you smile.**

**Babyrose  
**


	2. Hawk

**Awe you guys are making me blush. I'm so glad the you like this idea and you liked the first piece. This 500 word limit is difficult but this one rang in at 499 according to word. Now I still don't own Bones. But I do have the right to borrow the characters just temporarily to give you a smile. So with out further ado the next splash is Hawk.**

**

* * *

**

Hawk

"Booth you have to stop watching me like a hawk. You're becoming extremely annoying." I struggled out of my chair he was at my side as quickly as possible helping me to my feet.

"I'm sorry Bones." He did sound sincere; it didn't stop him from keeping a protective hand on my arm as though I was going to fall down at any moment. "I just want to make sure that you don't do anything you shouldn't."

I batted his hands away, and pulled on my coat. "Booth I'm not going into the field, and Cam won't let me on the platform or in the bone room, in fact she won't allow me to be anywhere but my office and Angela's."

He scooped up my bag slinging it over his own shoulder and following me out of my office, hand on the small of my back. "It's because she cares, we all care Bones. We're just watching you to make sure you don't strain yourself, really you should go on the sabbatical you've already arranged."

"Booth I'm not due for two weeks. If I go on sabbatical now you're going to take time off from work that you don't have so you can watch me like a hawk at home." I argued my point.

"Ok so you know me too well." He grumbled.

"Then you might as well allow me to come here and sit in my office and grade papers, and work on my articles and book, so that the your overzealous surveillance can be aided by everyone else who is more than happy to aid you in your lunacy." I'd stopped waddling to the door at some point and turned to face him.

He grimaced, before sighing. "Ok you win. I just wish that I could be the one watching you. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby girl."

I raised my hand to his cheek trying to soothe the worry in his face. "Booth if I'm here you don't have to take time off of work to watch me, you just have to keep coming up with plausible reasons for visiting me and so far you're doing just fine."

He smiled realizing that this was actually easier for the both of us. "You win, you win. You can keep coming to work until the she's born." I stretched up on my toes trying to accommodate for the height and space difference to kiss him, he met me half way.

Seconds later, I realized that the entire argument had been futile. Pulling away, I smiled at his visible relaxed face and sighed, "Booth you should probably take me to the hospital."

He was confused for a second, "…Why?..." and then the comprehension dawn, "Well that argument was pointless. Come on" he scooped me up, and started carrying me to the car.

"Booth." I whined, "You're going to hurt your back"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you. You're the one having a baby."

* * *

**So you've all made me greedy with your wonderful reviews and have made me want to know what you thought about this one.**

**Now that I've made you smile you should go check out the latest addition to _All at Once_, it's a little bit angsty ;)**

**Cheers**

**Babyrose  
**


	3. Lost

**I have another smile for you! The word this time is lost. I still don't own Bones**

**

* * *

**

Lost

"Booth face it we're lost." She huffed from the passenger seat.

"We're fine Bones, the gps says the highway is in a mile and a half." I said trying to reassure her that we were nearly there, despite the fact that I couldn't see more than a foot in front of the bumper thanks to the massive blizzard that had swept in.

"That doesn't matter Booth we can't see far enough to get anywhere on the highway, we should just stop for the night."

Twenty-five minutes later, we finally reached the brightly lit rest area. I pulled into the gas station to fuel up the truck for the next hundred miles back to DC. Popping the collar on my coat against the blowing cold as I looked out on the storm, once wishing that the truck didn't require so much gas, I watched the numbers tick over. Bones went inside to get coffee and came out carrying two cups with a disgruntled look on her face. "The highway is closed. We're going to have to stay here tonight."

She walked handed me the cup taking a sip of her own glaring out into the snow. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against me, trying to get her to relax. "Hey, Bones it's not the end of the world. We're not lost, there's a hotel here and in the morning we'll get back to D.C."

She glared back out at the storm and then looked up at me, "I know it's just that we haven't spent a night away from Bella since she was born. I'm worried about her."

And she thought that she would be no good at being a mother a year ago. "Bones." I said quietly ducking my head to meet her eyes, pulling her more snugly against me. "Sam is with her, Angela checked in on them this afternoon and we'll be back tomorrow morning. I doubt she'll even notice we were gone."

"I still don't like it." She sighed.

"She'll be fine Bones." I sighed, "Besides, think of the things we can do tonight." I grinned.

She bit her lip a moment considering the possibilities, before she smiled, tossing her cup into a nearby trashcan and wrapping both her arms around my neck. "There are definite possibilities." She kissed me soundly, threading her fingers into my hair.

I pulled back, "Get in the truck and call Sam again you'll feel better, and then I'll drive us across the street." She smiled and pulled out her phone as I finished gassing the truck.

I climbed into the driver's seat as she hung up. "Bella's sleeping quietly. Now what were you saying about a hotel?"

"I love you."

"And I love you; now let's go to the hotel."

* * *

**Are you smiling?**

**Babyrose  
**


	4. Sparks

**To my American friends Happy Independence Day! Here is a 4th of July inspired smile for you, and I hope that the weather is better where you are because it's a little miserable here, not fireworks weather at all.**

**I still don't own Bones**

**

* * *

**

Sparks

He'd literally had to drag her from the lab this afternoon, insisting that it was her patriotic duty to come with him to a barbecue and to watch the fireworks. Which of course meant that she put up a fight saying that the government paid her to identify those bodies and this was the only time she could really do that, so she was doing her patriotic duty. He didn't care and insisted she came with him, threatening that he would carry her out of the lab if necessary.

She'd relented going into her office shedding her lab coat and gathering her things before walking up to him and kissing him, "You're lucky I love you." She'd said with a grin and just like every time she told him that his heart beat rocketed, before he took her hand and walked out of the lab with her.

He watched her through the afternoon as she'd eaten her veggie burger and she'd sat in his arms as they'd eaten they're ice cream laughing and talking with the others for the lab. He'd kissed her nose when she'd gotten ice cream on it.

But when they had stretched out on a blanket to watch the fireworks and she curled into him, he knew that he'd never been happier. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter as the fireworks light up the national skyline.

It was when Hodgins broke out his home made sparklers and she'd said she hadn't ever played with sparklers he couldn't resist grabbing a couple and lighting them for her. She smiled and laughed as she drew patterns in the night sky the colorful sparks flying from her hands throwing colorful shadows across her face.

The joy on her face, caused him to throw caution and ever rationale thought he'd ever had about waiting until he was sure she was ready out the window, he just wanted her to look that happy all the time. And so when the sparks finally died and she comes back over to him a smile on her face he stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Independence Day." She said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Marry me?" He whispered into her ear, unthinking that of the consequences of such a careless request. Until she froze for just a moment reminding him of why he'd never asked that before. Then she pulled back and stared at him for a moment trying to decipher the question, trying to see if there was more behind those two little words.

Then she smiled, her eyes sparkling as they had with the sparklers and he realized that spontaneity was the key. "Yes" She kissed him again, "Yes, I will marry you."

He picked her up and spun her around laughing, "I love you."

* * *

**Happy 4th everyone! Enjoy the festivities.**

**Babyrose  
**


	5. Uncharted

**Smiles smiles every where! I have another smile for you! **

**No I still don't own Bones but that's ok because if I didn't I couldn't make everyone else smile all the time.**

**

* * *

**

Uncharted

She was standing at the window in our dark bedroom, looking out across the city at the capitol dome. It always made me nervous when she was quiet and contemplative when I got home; it was just so unusual for her that it put me on edge as I walked into the room. I quietly put my gun in the top draw and laid my jacket on the before walking over to her. She didn't move, or show any indication that she knew I was in the room so I wrapped my arms around her and just held her, waiting for her to speak.

Eventually she sighed and turned in my arms placing her hands on my chest, looking at the ring on her hand and then up at me. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"Getting married?" I asked. She nodded, "You're not getting cold feet are you? The wedding is tomorrow."

"No, … well yes I suppose that's what it would be called." She closed her eyes for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. She opened them and stared right at me, "Most marriages end in divorce, and I don't want that to happen to us." Her fingers dug into my shirt , "I can't lose you, not again."

I smiled at her, "Bones I love you." I squeezed her a little tighter, "So marriage is uncharted waters we'll figure it out. Just like we figure everything else out."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well we should probably go to bed, Angela will kill me if I don't get enough sleep tonight." She kissed me. "On second thought." She kissed me a little more thoroughly, "I can think of something else I would much rather do." As she unbuttoned my shirt.

I laughed and scooped her up to carry her to the bed, "Your still going to be there tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be there, I believe the phrase is 'the one in white'" She nodded with a reassured smile.

* * *

**Are you smiling yet?**

**Babyrose  
**


	6. Smile

**So it's come to my attention that the inevitable first concrete spoiler of the season was released and it's not a happy spoiler, although between Hart Hanson and Stephen Nathan's tweets I just laughed about it. But in light of this development, it occurred to me that the Bones fandom was in desperate need of a smile. Now this doesn't actually have anything to do with the spoiler so if you're going spoiler free this won't ruin anything.**

**It's not my story to tell, just to watch, wonder about, obsess about from time to time, occasionally rant about, and borrow to make others smile with.**

**(drum roll...) With out further ado I give you a smile with... smile.**

**

* * *

**

Smile

There are many things about this woman that I love. How she makes a face and looks at me as if I'm crazy when I say something she doesn't understand and says, "I don't know what that means." Or how when she's solved the case she gets a determined look in her eye. Then there's the way she refuses to believe that I don't understand what she's talking about and always explains it in scientific terms no matter what it is, and then if she sees I didn't understand, that's when she tell me in normal terms.

But what really got me was her smile, not her normal polite smile that she has when she's meeting someone new. But the one that she has when she's really happy, her eyes light up and her smile is a little crooked. It was the first time she smiled that I knew I would do anything in my power to make her smile like that as often as possible.

The most recent time I saw that smile was last night, at the end of our first official date. I'd walked her to her door, insisting that's what one does on first dates. She'd smiled then too when she'd conceded and let me hold her hand and walk her down the hallway stopping at her front door.

She'd turned to me in front of the door not letting go of my hand, "So normally I would let you in, but normally you don't hold my hand. So what would you generally do at the end of a first date?" She'd asked looking up at me with her eyes twinkling and that smile on her face.

So I'd taken a step forward closing the distance between our bodies using my free hand to brush her jaw. "Well Bones, I'd see if she's receptive to that extremely important first kiss."

She tilted her head into my palm, "So am I receptive to that kiss?" She asked with only a hint of humor in her voice.

I'd leaned in stopping a few inches from her lips, "I think so Bones." And she'd closed the distance and kissed me. So it wasn't technically our first kiss. But it was the first time we'd kissed sans alcohol, blackmail or desperation. I pulled back first smiling at her, "I have to go because otherwise I'm going to follow you in and I won't do that on a first date."

She'd smiled that smile that makes my heart stuttered and sighed, "If that makes you happy." And she let herself into the apartment, giving me a kiss on the cheek and telling me she'd see me in the morning. All with that smile on her face.

Now she was typing something on her laptop sitting on the couch in her office, concentrating on the screen. "Hey Bones." I said from the doorway. She looked up with that dazzling smile, and I knew all over again that I loved her.

* * *

**For those of you that now about the spoiler I'm talking about the best thing about it... is hopefully we get more shirtless Booth's and really is that a bad thing?  
**

**See you're smiling now aren't you? Between the story and that last fact there's a smile on your face. So let me know (because that's my goal and if you don't tell me I can't make sure it's still working).**

**Have a lovely day**

**Babyrose  
**


	7. Far

**So tonight TNT is playing Rocker in the Rinse, Hot Blooded awesomeness, and I have a smile for you plus I have a wonderful fact for you that's at the bottom.**

**It's not my story and in fact others are working very hard to tell it themselves and they do a wonderful job.  
**

**

* * *

**

Far

"You're so far away." He whined into the phone making me smile.

"Booth, I'm in New York, it's only a few hours away." I told him complacently, he'd been whining about the trip I was on since I told him about it a month ago.

"I know, but you've been gone for a week already and you're not coming home until Tuesday." I waved to the doorman rolling my suitcase onto the elevator and hitting the button for my floor.

"Hey we both agreed that it would be easier for work if I did all of my meetings and engagements in New York and Boston done in one trip, that way I wasn't leaving you in the middle of cases all the time." I told him reasonably.

"Yeah well I didn't count on how much I would miss you." He said sadly.

His voice sounded so sad and I couldn't help myself from the automatic response, "I miss you too." Silence crackled across the phone line for a moment as I paused to pull out my key. "I have a surprise for you?" I told him a little mischievously.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" I could hear I'd piqued his interest from his voice.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it." I moved on to a different subject, "What are you doing right now?" I asked him trying to be casual, about it.

"Nothing much I was just changing in to sweats before I turned on the game." Excellent I slid the key into the lock turning it as quietly as possible, sneaking into his apartment and leaving my bag by the door to go stand in the living room. "What are you up to this evening?"

I could hear his voice coming down the hallway, as well as over the phone, "Well I was just getting in for the night." I knew he could hear me now and so I closed my phone and stepped to where I could see him, "And I thought I would surprise you."

His face lit up and he hung up, "Bones!" he walked the rest of the way down the hall throwing his phone onto the couch and picking me up spinning me around. Before setting me down followed by a through kiss.

I chuckled a little when he pulled back. "See I'm not far away at all."

He hugged me tighter, "No you're not you're right where you belong." He kissed the top of my head. "Have you even been home yet?" He finally asked.

"No I came straight here; I figured you wouldn't mind taking me home in the morning."

"I love you." He told me without an ounce of laughter.

"I love you too." I smiled turning my head into the crook of his neck and feeling safe and at home in his arms.

* * *

**Well what do you think?**

**Ok now drum roll please... the date of the season premiere has been announced for September 23! Which is only 73 days away. It's really not that long particalurly when you think about every thing that needs to happen between now and then.**

**Now your smiling aren't you?**

**Baby rose  
**


	8. Bat

**I have another one for you. The sheer excitement of knowing how much longer until the preimere exactly and everything else about it, I swear i'm trying to go spoiler free it's just so difficult.**

**Any way this is spoiler free and involves Bella so it better make you smile. And no I don't own Bones and I'm glad for it.**

**

* * *

**

Bat

I walked into the lab to see Bones sitting in her office typing away at something; I smiled to myself assuming that Bella was playing on the floor. I strode to the door, tapping lightly, "Hey Bones." I turned to say hi our little girl only to find her toys abandoned on the floor. "Where's Bella?"

She stood coming over to me giving me a kiss, "I believe Hodgins is teaching her and Rose something." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "What are you making that face for?" she asked incredulously, with a smirk.

"It's just Hodgins is probably teaching her about bugs and dirt, my baby girl is going to be a squint." I couldn't help from sounding disappointed.

"Oh like your wife and most of our friends are?" She was smiling at me.

"I didn't mean that I don't love you guys, but I was kind of hoping that she wouldn't become a squint so young."

"Booth she's four, she can't be a squint yet, she's just smart and likes to learn. Besides Parker is a varsity baseball player and Carson is barely crawling I sincerely doubt you should start worrying about them being squints." She told me very rationally with a smile on her face.

"I know. But she spends so much time her, it's an inevitability." I knew I was whining but I couldn't help it.

"Booth she spends most of her time with Angela when she's here anyway I don't think she's in any danger of being a squint even if that's not a bad thing?"

"And how do you know that?" I questioned

She let go of my waist grabbing my hand and dragging me towards Hodgins bug and slime room, "I have something to show you." She came to a stop leaning against the doorjamb watching Hodgins, with Rose standing on a stool, teaching her about bats. But Bella was, in her entirely pink ballet outfit with her hair tied up with a ribbon, dancing around the room.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed when she came to a stop, before running towards me. I scooped her up balancing on her my hip. "Uncle Jack is teaching us about a bat. Did you know that they see with their ears?"

"They do?"

She nodded her head, "But that's creepy." She wrinkled her nose, "Bats are creepy. Can we go for pie?"

"Sure why don't you pick up your toys in Mommy's office and then we'll go." I said setting her down.

And she took off leaping across the lab. "Ok so maybe she's not going to be a squint." I said trying to sound remorseful.

Fortunately, Bones smiled and took my hand, "Rose wanted to learn about bats, and because Bella loves Rose, Bella wanted to learn about bats. I came by five minutes after they'd started and she was dancing around, not paying any attention."

"You know I don't think being a squint is bad right, she's just so young."

"I know."

* * *

**Is there a smile on your face? I demand to know because this is pretty darn cute and if this didn't make you smile then I'm gonna have to step up my game.**

**Also I need ten words so that I have an even list of fifty and I'm going to write you all a total fifty smiles before September 23.  
**

**Thanks for reading**

**Babyrose  
**


	9. Time

**You guys are so wonderful! Thank you for letting me know that this are making you smile, and for providing me with the extra words, keep them coming even if it's just one word you'd liked to see.**

**Here's another smile for you. It's not my story to tell, and those that tell it do a wonderful job and even when they make me angry they still manage to make me smile.**

**

* * *

**

Time

He'd asked her what he'd always thought would be the one question she wouldn't be able to answer. So he was trying to reassure her that it would not change how he felt. "Bones you don't have to answer right now. Take all the time you want. I just wanted to put the question out there."

"Booth I don't need any time." She tried to interject

But he plowed on, "It's not a big deal take all the time in the world and remember that I'm not going anywhere no matter what your answer is..."

"Booth will you just stop it." She tried again.

"I love you and I just needed to ask to make sure I'd covered all the bases. I love you don't forget that. Take all the time you need." He kept going.

"BOOTH! Stop it. Will you just let me answer." She cut him off.

"I don't want you to feel any pressure." He threw in again

She stood giving him a sympathetic look, "I know you don't. You're a sweet, wonderful, caring, loving, charming, man that wants to make sure that I'm completely taken care of at every moment. And for some reason that I've stopped questioning and just accepted you love me."

"More than anything on this planet." He smiled to reassure her.

Irritated "Let me finish." Before giving him a smile, "It has always been inevitability that one of these days you would ask me and then you make sure that I didn't feel and pressure to answer you and that you weren't expecting a particular answer."

He pulled a face just as he always did when she applied logical or rationale to their relationship "Don't make that face, it was only rational that once we entered into a monogamous long term relationship you would ask."

"I'm I really that predictable?" He questioned, amused.

"Completely." She nodded, "Which is one of the reasons that I love you and I don't need any time to think about you question."

"You don't?" That was not something he expected.

"No, I don't. I've had plenty of time to determine how I would answer once you asked. So why don't you ask me again and this time let me answer before you launch into statements that are meant to calm me." She stood directing him to stand in front of her on the platform.

"Are you sure." He studied her face for any hint of apprehension.

There was none as she told him, "Definitely."

"Ok." He took a deep breath and knelt on one knee pulling out the ring in his pocket and presenting it to her "Temperance Brennan, my Beautiful Bones, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She nodded, extending her hand for him to slide the ring on before pulling him to his "Yes, Seeley Joseph Booth I will marry you."

He smiled pressing his forehead to hers seeing the happiness in her eyes, as he kissed her and the lab exploded in applause.

* * *

**Seems like something that would happen right, when they get together, which they will it's eventually he will ask, and I'm sure Brennan will have thought about it before he ever asks.**

**Tell me what you thought?  
**

**Babyrose  
**


	10. Ring

**I have another smile for you. Now this word came from Freelancer73 though I expect this isn't what she was hoping for, but hopefully makes all of you smile.**

**

* * *

**

Ring

She was sitting in bed spinning the ring on her finger round and round, not actually concentrating on the article in front of her. "Something bothering you Bones?" I asked as I lifted the covers on the other side.

"Hmm?" She looked up only just noticing that I was in the room, let alone sliding into bed next to her. "Oh it's nothing it's just its Bella's sixteenth birthday tomorrow."

"That I knew, she's been going on and on about it for weeks, and we've gotten her a ridiculous amount of stuff plus we're throwing her a sweet sixteen party on Saturday. Why is it bothering you?"

She closed the magazine and snuggled into my embrace, laying her right hand on my chest looking at her mother's ring. "Oh it's not bothering me I was just wondering how I was going to give this to her."

I hugged her tight, and kissed the top of her head before picking up her hand and examining it. "Well I think you should just give it to her, maybe tell her how you got it, you could wait until after her birthday if you wanted."

She sat silently for a moment, "I was thinking I'd give it to her tomorrow morning, Angela said I should wake her up at the moment of her birth but that seems a little cruel at four am…It's just weird I'm going to have to get used to not wearing a ring on that finger after having this one of twenty years."

I smiled and reached my free arm over to my nightstand pulling out a small red velvet box. "See now I thought about that and got you something, technically it's for our fifteenth wedding anniversary next month. But I don't think that it will do any harm to give it to you earlier." I popped the box open for her to see the ring inside.

She didn't respond, but I felt the trickle of a tear on my t-shirt, "What would I do without you?" she questioned.

"You'd be just fine without me Bones, just without a box to put that ring in for Bella." I lifted her right hand kissing the ring before I slipped it off and slid the new ring on, placing her mother's ring in the box and handing it to her.

She grasped it in her hand tightly, "I love you." She whispered hugging me before rolling over to place the box on her bedside table, stopping to admire the new ring. "It's beautiful Booth."

"Just like you." I told her, pulling her back to me to kiss her.

Hours later, I woke when she was untangling herself from me. It was still dark out but a glance at the clock told me it was 4:20. Bella's birth certificate read 4:23. I didn't say anything I just let her go, and laid in bed listening to the soft murmurings coming from the other side of the wall, smiling to myself.

* * *

**Smiles, smiles all around.**

**Keep the word's coming. I'm going out of town for the weekend but when I return there will be more smiles.  
**

**Babyrose  
**


	11. Snuggle

**So I had a lovely weekend and of course it has taken me a little to longer than I'd intended. But real life came back swinging and reminded me I only have two weeks of my last summer before graduation left. Mildly terrifying. Any way please don't judge me on this, or look at as an advertisement. I was just visiting my friend who got one for free and they're really only good for one thing.**

**I don't own Bones, but then again you already know that.**

**

* * *

**

Snuggle

"What is that?" She asked incredulously, pointing at the Flyers snuggie that Parker got me for my birthday.

"It's a snuggie Bones, what does it look like?" I left the rhetorical question hanging; surely, she'd seen them before.

But of course, she answered, "A backwards bathrobe, covered in the Flyers logo."

Ok so maybe she hadn't heard of them. "A snuggie Bones is a blanket with sleeves, so when you want to change the channel or drink something you don't have move the blanket." I grinned at her.

"It still seems a bit ridiculous and unnecessary, why not just use a blanket and put on a sweat shirt?" She asked as she moved around the room picking up and fluffing the pillows.

I chuckled at her use of logic, "Your right it is a little silly, but Parker got it for me so I might as well use it."

"I suppose." She acquiesced.

I studied her for a moment before lunging out of the chair and grabbing her wrist to pull her on top of me, and the snuggie. Wrapping my arms around her, "You know what though? They're great for snuggling."

She laughed her eyes sparkling as she set her chin on my chest and looked up at me. "If we're going to snuggle I prefer to be under the blanket."

"Oh you would," I raised an eyebrow, running my hands up and down her back. I loved these moments when it was just us and she was happy and carefree.

She nodded calmly before disengaging herself to stand up. She had almost an evil grin on her face as she lifted her shirt over her head. "I also prefer to be naked." She told me as she pushed her sweat pants over her hips and let them fall to the floor before flicking off the snuggie. "I take it you have no objections." She asked calmly before crawling back under the snuggie in her bra and underwear.

I got my voice back as she started pressing kisses to my jaw line. "No objections here," I managed to groan.

"Good… then… why don't… you put… the sleeves… on this… absurd blanket to use… and turn … off the TV…" she said between kisses before taking my earlobe into her mouth.

"Gladly" I managed to get out turning off the TV before pulling my arm back inside and rolling her over, returning the kisses, "and you thought it was a silly idea."

"It is…" she sighed, "but that doesn't mean we can't put it to good use."

* * *

**Smiling? It's really silly but it was what came to mind when I saw the word snuggle.**

**Babyrose  
**


	12. Magic

**Given that the Bones Panel at Comic Con was today I'm sure there is just a flood of spoilers that are just bound to make you unhappy so I'm giving you another smile, so you can put a grin on your face . So this one is set in the coming season and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I read it, even if it won't happen.  
**

**Still don't own Bones, just like to borrow the characters and construct scenarios where everything works out. **

**Now if this doesn't make you smile I don't know what I'm going to do.  
**

**

* * *

**

Magic

"How'd you do that?" she asked as we walked down the mall, in the early morning light, towards the Washington Monument and the reflecting pool beyond, clutching our coffee.

"Magic!" I told her grinning cheekily at her wiggling my eyebrows, which never fails to make her smile.

She gave me that look she has for when she thinks I'm beginning ridiculous, but loves it. "Booth, magic's not real." She told me as though I was a small child.

"Oh come on Bones hasn't something ever happened that you couldn't explain." I asked her pleased to engage in the pointless bickering.

Sighing she linked her arm with mine. "Just because I can't explain it doesn't mean the explanation is magic."

"So isn't it just easier to say that it's magic, doesn't mean that magic exists" she fired right back with a smile on her face.

I chuckled, I'd missed this: the bickering that had constituted our flirting for so many years. In recent months, it had been absent. "Doesn't mean that magic doesn't exist Bones."

"Provide one example." She demanded evidence to validate my claim.

I searched my thoughts for something that would at least make her pause. "Ok how about when you kiss that one person that makes the whole world melt away. That's magic Bones."

"That's an entirely different type of magic Booth." She chuckled, "and technically it's a chemical reaction."

"But it's still magic Bones. That moment when nothing else in the world matters because you have the person that makes everything matter is in your arms." I sincerely told her as we crossed the street towards the monument.

She was silent for a moment as she contemplated what I'd said sipping on her coffee. "You say it's magic so you must have experienced it before?"

I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question but I answered her anyway. "Just once." I answered truthfully, as we made our way across the WWII memorial.

We were standing at the end of the reflecting pool, as the sun finally crested the Lincoln Memorial, when she released my arm. "Prove it."

That stopped me in my tracks as I spun to face her. "Prove what?" I asked realizing that she'd correctly deduced that one time.

She bit her lip looking at the ground, before looking up with a mischievous happy look, as her eyes sparkled from under her eyelashes. "Prove that magic exists." She told me.

I stepped closer to her and lifted her chin, "You sure Bones?"

All the laughter fled from her as she looked very seriously at me and said the most un-Bones thing she'd ever said. "I want to believe in magic."

I brushed a strand of hair behind her ears before running the same hand into her hair the other wrapping around her waist as she stepped closer winding her arms around my neck. "Magic?" I questioned.

"Magic." She whispered back brushing her lips over mine.

* * *

**See warm and fuzzies, plus that ever important smile. Tell me you are smiling please tell me.  
**

**Babyrose  
**


	13. Heart Breaker

**Another splash another smile. Thank you all for your reviews in the last chapter they make me smile. This is a win win story. This piece is set in the future.**

**And no I don't own Bones.  
**

**

* * *

**

Heart Breaker

"Heya Bones." I set my keys on the counter coming around the counter to give her a kiss.

"Daddy! Daddy I got a new dress!" Bella came into the room twirling in a pretty purple sundress.

I crouched down grabbing her hand and spinning her around, "I can see that Bella, it's very beautiful."

"Thank you Daddy!" She said smiling swaying in place a grin on her face, before she turned and bounced back into the living room and into the fort, she'd made with the couch cushions and sat with Cooper playing with her stuffed animals.

I leaned on the door jam and watched them, smiling to myself. When she came up and wrapped her arms around my waist settling her head on my shoulder. "She's going to be a real heart breaker, when she grows up." I told her softly before turning around and wrapping my arms around her. "Just like her mom."

"It's only because she has your personality. I was never a heart breaker, I was too awkward." She told me looking over my shoulder at our kids.

"Are you kidding me," I chuckled a little turning her eyes to catch mine, "you're still a heart breaker. Every sciency convention thing you drag me to all those nerds are just drooling over you and then they see the ring or me. You would not believe some of the looks I get at those things."

"Yeah," she smiled, "well you should see the looks I get every day when I'm with you, particularly from the younger ones, they look like they want to eat me alive," she wrinkled her nose. "Yes that the phrase, eat me alive. Cooper will have no problem at all since he looks just like you."

"Yeah but he's got your pretty blue eyes." I released one arm so that we could both face them as Bella told Coop a story about her unicorn and teddy bear meeting fairies one day in the woods. "A pair of heart breakers that's what we got our selves Bones."

She squeezed me tighter for a moment laying her head on my shoulder. Before she sighed. "Heart breakers they may be but right now they need dinner and baths before bed." She told me practically, going to serve the macaroni and cheese, she'd made. "We'll have to worry about the broken hearts another time."

I laughed walking into the room and scooping up Coop flying him around the room before grabbing Bella's hand. "You hear that guys, it's time for dinner. According to mom heart breaking will have to wait."

Cooper giggled and grabbed my tie. Bella looked up at me, giving me a look that said she thought I was crazy, "Daddy what are you talking about?"

I laughed setting Cooper in his booster seat before helping her into her chair. "When you're older Bella, when you're older."

* * *

**One day they would have beautiful baby's don't you think. The thought just makes me smile did it make you smile?**

**Just so you know I'm trying to stay spoiler free which proves difficult and I already know some of the big ones, but if you could keep them to you're selves when you review it would be appreciated. I just think I might love the season more if everything is a surprise.**

**Thanks for reading, I love you guys**

**Babyrose  
**


	14. Commendation

**You are all too kind to me I'm glad you liked the last piece. Now we're going to rewind a few years more precisely to this coming season, fair warning it does contain a spoiler. I still think that it will make you smile though. Also I've always thought of Brennan as a spontaneous hugger, mostly because she doesn't act like some one who hugs other people but every now and then she does and it takes you by surprise.**

**So here is another splash to give you another smile, fair warning though they're not a couple in this. And no I don't own Bones  
**

**

* * *

**

Commendation

"Yes sir… I understand sir…. I'll be there... Yes, thank you sir." The line went dead leaving me to stare at the phone before I heard her.

"Booth… Booth is everything all right?" She asked as all the squints stood around the body, gloved hands in the air waiting to make sure that everything was ok.

I realized that they were worried about me and I couldn't help crack a smile, "Oh yeah I'm fine. That was Hacker, apparently I'm getting a commendation on Friday." Now I grinned, "Apparently I'm the Special Agent of the Year."

There was a chorus of "congratulations." Before they all turned back to the corpse and started poking, taking samples, and doling out tasks, before they each wandered off , as Bones continued to stare at the remains for a few moments before standing up and snapping off her gloves, and walking towards her office leaving me to scramble after her.

She was pulling on her jacket as I walked into her office. "Booth it really is wonderful that you received that commendation. You deserve it." She said with a reserved smile as she picked up her bag, "I'm sure the banquet will be lovely."

"Oh yeah. Hey about that banquet," I suddenly felt nervous, "Would you go with me?" I asked her.

She looked genuinely surprised for a moment, "Are you sure? You don't want to take Hannah?"

I cringed at the thought of my failing relationship. Before smiling, "No I wanted to take you. You're my partner, and I certainly would have never even been considered without you Bones." I walked over to her. "Without you and squints I'd just be a lowly agent and not Agent of the Year."

She now truly smiled and walked up in front of me fixing my lapel and tie. "Well then I would be truly honored to go with you Special Agent Seeley Booth." She said calmly before wrapping her arms around me and hugging me spontaneously.

The night of the banquet, I picked her up at the office to find her wearing a rather stunning one shouldered black dress, smoky makeup, and her hair twisted in a sleek knot. She surprised me by getting Cam, Angela, and Hodgins invited as well and we were all seated at the same table with Sweets.

She smiled and clapped the loudest when the announcement was made, and smiled through my entire speech, blushing appropriately when I said that she was the reason for my success. And when I pulled her onto the floor for a dance, I pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "It's true and you know it." She smiled embarrassed.

After a few moments "Booth what's happening with Hannah?" She asked, truly worried about my relationship.

The bags by the door flashed through my mind. "I'll tell you tomorrow Bones." I squeezed her closer, "For now just let me enjoy my night."

She nodded and settled her head on my shoulder, "Congratulations Booth."

* * *

**Did it make you smile? I know it's a little different than the others but I hope it still made you smile.**

**Baby rose  
**


	15. Space

**More smiles for you! Because I love and adore you and these, they make me smile when I write them even if I spend longer getting it down to exactly 500 words than I did writing the original 600. Now I'm suppose to be packing up my room for vacation and then school, so I'm trying to stockpile these so I can update for you even if I don't have time to write. Also I'm working on something for _All at Once_**,** hopefully I'll have something soon.**

**More smiles, even if I don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

Space

"Booth what are you doing here?" She said as she opened her apartment door at ten after midnight. It had been a long day, at the end of it she'd kissed him on the cheek and told him that she was going to go home she just needed a little space. He'd fought the urge pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. Instead, he'd told her to call if she needed anything and that he loved her, letting her leave with only a squeeze of the hand.

That was hours ago he'd rationalized on elevator ride, besides he'd ended up in front of her building with only a memory of going outside to get some fresh air. He shook his head, scattering raindrops everywhere. "I couldn't sleep…" he got out as he shrugged from the drenched jacket, "I just keep seeing him lunging at you with that knife, so I went outside for some fresh air and ended up here."

"You didn't notice it was pouring in the three mile walk from your apartment?" She raised an eyebrow.

He didn't answer, "I know you said you needed space Bones…but I can't do that." He looked up at her imploringly desperate for her to understand, "I need to have my arms around you so I know you're fine." He took a step closer, "I can't process the possibility of losing you."

"Booth" she sighed in understanding, before she stepped closer to him so she could lift his drenched t-shirt over his head, "You're soaking." She murmured pressing a kiss to his chest as she let the shirt float to the floor. Before she settled her head over his heart and hugged him.

He kissed her hair as she held him tight. "I'm right here, Booth I'm not going anywhere I just needed a little space. I was about to call you." She said lifting her head a little to brush kisses to his neck. "I'm just fine, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere… Let me show you." She started pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Bones are you sure we've never…before… I mean are you sure that you want right now to be the first time?" He asked not wanting to spoil the moment, but not wanting to go too fast.

She stopped in the hallway looking at him for a moment, stroking the outside of his hand with her thumb, standing inches from him, she looked him dead in the eye, "Yes I'm sure." She released his hand and ran hers up his arms to circle his neck, "But if you're not then you're still spending the night here. Because I can't have you losing sleeping over me." His arms wrapped around her, and she settled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you smell?" She asked.

He growled, knowing that the matter was settled, as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. "I love you."

* * *

**See you're smiling, aren't you?  
**

**Babyrose  
**


	16. Pillow

**Well my wonderful readers I have another splash to give you which is bound to make you smile. Still don't own Bones however I believe that John Stewart did mention something about "Watching too much Bones" yesterday. :)**

**

* * *

**

Pillow

I'd been out of town for two weeks, a conference in New York, for major crimes units from around the world and as one of the senior agents in the DC major crimes unit, I'd been sent. Then I was roped into helping solve a triple murder just outside the city. Needless to say that I was happy to be turning my key in the dead bolt of my apartment.

As the door swung open I realized that there something different about my apartment, I couldn't quiet put my finger on it but something was off. Quietly I put my suitcase down, locked the door behind me, drawing my gun carefully, clearing each room as I moved through the apartment.

It was when I reached my bedroom that I realized what was off. Lying in my bed holding my pillow tightly to her was my partner. Quietly I returned to the rest of my apartment, turning off the lights before I brushed my teeth, and pulled off my suit.

Quietly I slipped into the room walking around the bed, so that I could get in on my side. I sat next to her before brushing her hair back of that I could brush a kiss on her temple. "Bones, baby I need my pillow."

"mhmm…" she grumbled incoherently, cracking one eye open. "You're home?" She said sleepily, still holding on to my pillow.

I laid down next to her propping myself up on my elbow. "I am, the better question is what are you doing here?" I asked her tugging on my pillow, attempting to loosen her grasp.

"You were supposed to get here hours ago." She mumbled letting go of the pillow long enough for me to pull it free and settle it behind my head. "I didn't want to wait in the hall so I used the spare key and came inside." She yawned before wrapping an arm around my chest and settling her head on my shoulder. "But it got too late so I decided I would just go to sleep."

She was too adorable some times. "Awe Bones you missed me." I said letting my eyes drift shut.

"I did not." She tried to fire back, but it lacked any real punch.

I wrapped my arms around her, happy to be home. "I missed you too Bones."

"You did?" I could feel the shock in her body's reaction so I opened my eyes to find her brilliantly blue one staring at me.

"I did, I missed you way more than should be considered healthy," I admitted, before kissing her.

She relaxed again, laying her head down and closing her eyes again. "I'll admit that I did miss you rather excessively given that you were only gone for two weeks."

The room when quiet for a few moments as we drifted off before I heard her sleepily mumble, "Your pillow is a rather lack luster substitute." Smiling to myself, I just hugged her tighter.

* * *

**You're smiling? Am I right?**

**See you later.**

**Babyrose  
**


	17. Tinsel

**Alright I have a Christmas themed splash for you. And since someone pointed out that these are kind of all over the place, this is in what I assume to be the distant future, given that Bella is five. I still own nothing besides my own imagination.**

**

* * *

**

Tinsel

I was late, super late. I knew that he probably already had put the kids to bed for me and dealt with everything for me, like the amazing man that he is. Brushing the snow from my coat before adding it to the rack, and kicking my boots under the bench. "There you are." He walked into the entryway, "Did you get caught up enough with limbo and your book that we can have a quiet work free Christmas?"

"Yes." I assured him, "I even left my laptop at the office. No work for me until after the new year." I kissed him going into the kitchen pouring a glass of wine, looking into the living room that had been decked out in Christmas decorations.

I looked at the tree to see that tinsel had been added to the bottom three feet. "Booth" I sighed amused, "did you let Bella and Cooper put on the tinsel on the tree?" He nodded looking a little sheepish. I set the glass down and wrapped my arms around him pouting a little bit. "That's suppose be our Christmas tradition; putting on the tinsel on the tree."

"Yes well it was the only thing left after dinner and they really wanted to do it." He looked out at the tree. "Besides they put it all on the bottom in clumps… So I was thinking that our new tradition could be fixing the tinsel."

I shrugged, "That would be a good solution." Kissing him, "Let me just change, I'll be right back." I told him bolting up the stairs to change.

When I came back down he'd turned off the lights so only the Christmas tree was sparkling, and put on my favorite Christmas music. Smiling I joined him pulling tinsel off the bottom and spreading it evenly around the tree so that it was all sparkling rather than the bottom glittering in an overpowering manner.

I stepped back admiring the tree as we finished. Leaning against him as he came to stand behind me my hands settling on top of his. "Happy Christmas Eve, Eve Booth." I told him.

The song changed and he turned me around so that we could dance around the living room. "The same to you my Beautiful Bones." He kissed my forehead affectionately.

Upstairs I heard Bella's bedroom door open and I caught a glimpse of our five year old in her Christmas pajamas peering through the banisters. "We have an audience."

"She's just hoping to catch Santa making an early visit. That or she just wants a glimpse at what she's deemed a fairytale."

"Mmm…" I mused, settling my head on his shoulder. "Did Dad get the Santa costume?"

"Yeah." He said softly rubbing my back, "He'll be over at 11 tomorrow night. Bella and Cooper a planning to sleep down here."

"We'll be up at the crack of dawn."

"And we'll love it," Told me happily.

* * *

**Christmas themed Booth and Brennan makes me smile did it make you? **

**And yes Brennan did give into the Santa myth, mostly because I think she would be unable to dissuade Booth of telling their children about it, and I did mean to say Christmas eve, eve because it reminds me of a drugged and happy Booth in the first Christmas episode.**

**Thanks for your thoughts, in advance, everyone.**

**Babyrose  
**


	18. Family Photo

**Um so I didn't go exactly where one would expect with a words like Family Photo, but I saw one of the photos from Comic Con of Emily and David together, which spawned this. Now if you haven't seen the photo I believe it is Entertainment Weekly's photo's from Comic Con on their website, so you should go check it out.**

**Now I don't own Bones but I have borrowed them to create a splash that will make you smile.**

**

* * *

**

Family Photo

"I don't understand why we have to take engagement photos? This is just another ridiculous scheme created by the wedding industry." She complained to me as we climbed into the SUV to drive to the photographers for the engagement shoot that Angela had set up.

"Bones we've discussed this a million times, you agreed to have a wedding even when I said we could go to the court house, and then you made the mistake of telling Angela she could take care of the details." I smiled, it was one of those things that she grumbled about every time Angela did something she thought was irrational.

She looked over at me exasperated, "I do want a wedding, and our marriage is something to celebrate. But engagement photos are unnecessary. Besides there's going to be a photographer at the wedding"

I chuckled, "Are you going to pout through the whole photo shoot? Because if you do I'm sure that Angela is going to make us go back." She looked at me processing my argument. "Just think of it as a family photo ok. This has nothing to do with the wedding and is just about having pictures taken of the both of us."

She was silent for a few moments, "Alright I accept you're argument." She reached out and lace her fingers through mine. "I just can't help wondering what Angela is going to do with the shots."

"Something terrible sappy and over the top romantic I'm sure," I smiled at her before turning into the parking lot.

She laughed and giggled posing appropriately, with a smile on her face and the photographer clicked, and set the flashes off.

That was two weeks ago. Today we were reviewing notes for trial the next morning when Angela came bouncing in. "I got the Save the Dates today." She said with a grin hiding something behind her back.

"And apparently you're extremely happy about them." Bones observed, sliding her hand across my back and resting her chin on my shoulder to look at Angela setting the paper work aside.

I gave Angela the 'give it to me' hand motion, "Let's see them."

She pulled them out from behind her back with a flourish, "Tada" They were post cards with a picture of the two of us on the front. Bones had her hands on my shoulders as she looked at the camera with a smile on her face. I meanwhile was attempting to place a kiss on her cheek and push the camera away at the same time. At the bottom it had 'save the date' and the wedding date scrawled at the bottom.

Bones took them in her hands, "Thanks Angela, they're really wonderful."

"There great Ang." I told her before whispering in her ear, "See sappy and romantic."

Just then Cam walked in a file in hand intent on work, "Dr. Brennan…" and then she saw the post cards. "Angela they're great, and you too, are as adorable as ever."

* * *

**The photo really is indescribably cute, and you should go check it out.**

**Well I hope it made you smile happy friday and just a gentle reminder that there only 55 days before the premiere.**

**As always I appreciate your thoughts**

**Babyrose**


	19. Flashback

**Alright before the next splash some of you couldn't find the photo that I based Family Photo on, but thanks to the lovely Anastasia she's provided the address that goes straight to their photo (so just copy and paste the following address and remove the spaces, and it should take you there) http :/ www. ew. com/ ew/ gallery/ 0,,20399642 _20404512 _22,00. html.**

**Moving on this is Flashback, and when I think flashback I think the 100th episode, can't imagine why. So this is in the future where they are a couple flashing back, and unlike the 100th episode this will make you smile. But I don't own Bones so no guarantee we'll ever see this play out.**

* * *

Flashback

It was all so familiar, almost like reliving a flashback as he sat at the bar, in a whole in the wall dive, drinking tequila with her. He could hear the storm outside as they knocked back another shot together. He grinned at the memory, "What are you smiling about?" she drew out the sentence in a slightly drunken slur.

He grinned focusing back on the Bones in front of him in comparing her to the flashback, realizing not for the first time just how far she'd come. He reached out and ran a finger over her hand causing her hand to flip over and wrap around his. "I'm just having a flashback to the first time we got drunk together."

Now she smiled conspiratorially, "There are some rather striking similarities to that first occurrence. Right about now I should lean forward and propose sexual intercourse since we're no longer working together, even though we are."

He leaned forward now, "Does that mean you're not going to suggest it tonight?"

She met him halfway kissing him lightly, "No, I'm just going to suggest that we call a cab and go home."

"I already did that," He glanced at his watch. "It should be here any minute actually we should go wait outside for it" He stood helping her into her jacket before shrugging his on and grabbing her hand as they walked outside the bar they stopped just under the overhang.

"It's raining, just like the last time." She smiled, "Did you have something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh what, that I'm great, great, great grandson of John Wilkes Booth." He grinned wrapping his arms around her.

She giggled settling her hands on his shoulders, "I already knew that." She tilted her head, smiling.

"Ok, well how about the fact that I love you more than I ever thought possible on that night." He rested his forehead on hers.

She smiled broadly at him, "Well that's different than the last time." She threaded her fingers into his hair, and kissed him as the taxicab pulled up.

The impatient driver started honking, "If you get in that cab and drive away again, so help me god."

She laughed and pulled him into the downpour so they could get in the cab, telling the driver their address. "I'm not leaving you ever again." She snuggled into his side as they pulled from the curb. "So have you ever woken up beside me and regretted it?" She asked lightly.

He ran his hand along her arm tangling his fingers with hers, "Never… well there was that one time at the circus, in the camper." She smacked him, "But I think that had more to do with the fact that my feet were hanging off the bed." He laughed, "What about you?"

"Beside you?... No. Alone, yes."

He kissed her hair, "Well you'll never have to do that again."

* * *

**Are you smiling?**

**Babyrose  
**


	20. Deal

**It's time to make a deal for our favorite duo, hopefully it will make you smile. **

**It's not my story to tell, only borrow from time to time and play with.**

**

* * *

**

Deal

I don't exactly know what happened but somehow Bones and I had decided to pursue a relationship, the details I'm still fuzzy on. But I'd laid down that I didn't want to rush it so I didn't want to have sex for at least the first two weeks.

Now we were at the dinner ordering coffee and pie when she looked at me, "I'll make you a deal?" She said with a sly smile.

"What's the deal?"

"Well you don't want to have sex too early in our relationship because you don't want to ruin anything" She gave me a skeptical look that told me she thought that I was nuts but was willing to let me have my way. "So we'll go on three dates this week."

"Three dates in a week? Don't you think that'll be a little exhausting?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow knowing that she wasn't going to budge.

"Not at all we see each other every day already." She told me rationally.

I nodded my head in agreement, "Ok you're right, so what are these three dates?"

She looked at me for a few seconds, trying to determine how to approach it. "Well there is an art exhibit I'd like to go to in DuPont so I thought we could do dinner and go to that tomorrow for our first date. Then on Thursday the Flyers are playing the Capitals…. And well I got us tickets to go." She said hesitantly.

"Seriously Bones. That's so awesome. What are our seats? You didn't spend too much on them did you?" I asked, I was dying to go the game.

"You'll see when we get there and I spent what I deemed appropriate on them. Now will you let me finish." She tried to sound annoyed but the gleam in her eye told me she was happy that she got it right. "Then on Friday I've been invited to an event because of my book, and I would like it if you would be my date."

"What kind of event?" Some of the things she is invited to are super boring, plus it could be for one of her textbooks and not the Kathy Reichs books.

"A launch party for the newest novel." She told me calmly. That sounds like fun.

I studied her for a moment, "I have one amendment to this proposal." I told her seriously, if I was going to cave on the two weeks, I got to make some changes.

"Ok" Now she looked nervous.

"I want to add one more date." She narrowed her eyes a little. "On Saturday you come over to my place and I'll make you dinner and we'll watch a movie and take it easy, and whatever happens from there I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

The sly smile was back. "That would be acceptable. Do we have a deal?"

I pulled her up from the table, and kissed her. "We have a deal."

* * *

**Drop me a line on what you thought and have a lovely Sunday. Cheers!**

**Babyrose  
**


	21. Undercover

**Another day another splash and another smile for you all. I hope I make you smile with undercover, even if I don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

Undercover

"Booth I need help, getting into this over sized monstrosity of yours." She complained, standing with the door to the passenger side open, hand resting on her swollen stomach as she stared moodily at the passenger seat.

I came round to her side and took her purse setting inside the truck before turning to offer her a hand so she could get into the truck. Trying to lighten the mood and not let her mood swings affect everything, "Since when do you need help getting into the truck?" I asked gently with a smile.

"Since I can't see my feet, and feel like I'm a walking bowling ball." She wiggled trying to get herself comfortable in the seat.

"Well you look radiant Bones." I told her.

"You always say that." She grumbled, as I closed the door and jogged round to my side. "Not that I'm complaining about the break from the house arrest that you've got me on. But what's going on?"

Now it was time to put into action the story that Angela had concocted that would make sure she was at least interested in going. "A buddy of mine in the fraud unit needed a couple expecting to scope out what he believes to be a fraud ring."

Her face lit up. "We're going undercover?" She was excited just like she was every time we went undercover. "What's our cover story? What are we looking for?" She questioned wanting to know the particulars immediately.

I grabbed her hand, "Calm down we're just checking out the store. You need to just wander around contemplating cribs, strollers, and stuffed animals. While I talk to the owner."

"Well that doesn't sound very interesting." She pouted.

I chuckled, "Bones you're eight and a half months pregnant. The Bureau, let alone me is going to let you do anything remotely dangerous." I gave her a sidelong glance, "Besides what would you do if there was trouble, waddle away?"

She sighed, "I guess you're right, I should look at cribs any way we still need one."

"We're here." I slid the truck into a spot as she wiggled out of her seat. And we went into the store, I wandered aimlessly trying to give her the impression that I was checking out the place. She looked at several cribs examining every detail of them, eventually waving me over to look at one with her. Eventually she bought it and we were able to leave.

"Booth that wasn't actually something for work, was it?" She asked skeptically.

"No but we bought a crib finally. How'd you know?"

"A baby furniture store makes a terrible front for just about anything. I'm not complaining though I got to leave the house. So what next?" She asked closing her eyes, and folding her hands across her stomach.

"You'll see." I told her mischievously.

Her eyes flew open, "No! No Booth I said no baby shower!"

"Like I could stop Angela." I laughed.

"I hate you." She groaned.

* * *

**Smiling?**

**Babyrose  
**


	22. Rain

**So I feel like I should apologize for making you all smile so much. But that's the goal of these so no apologies here and I have another smile for you. Now Cooper is 3 in this and Bella is 5 so clearly it's in the future. **

**I don't own Bones**

**

* * *

**

Rain

It was pouring rain when Bella and I got home. She was babbling on excitedly about the dance concert that was coming up, and that she had a special part in her class dance.

I walked into the house hoping that dinner was ready because it was movie night. But the house was silent, lights were on and the tv was on but there was no sound of my wife or son.

"Daddy?" I heard Bella call as I took off my jacket.

"Bella?" I called back.

"Can I go out and jump in the puddles with mommy and Coop?" She asked from the doors into the backyard.

"What?" That sounded like something Bones would never do, but sure enough my three year old and his mom were outside barefoot jumping in the puddles on the patio, before running out into the grass and splashing in the mud. "Um sure Bella, I guess you should take off your boots." She giggled excitedly and ran out onto the patio, as I took off my shoes and followed her out.

"Daddy!" Cooper called excitedly running over to me covered in mud, "Mommy and me are playing it the rain"

I bent down "I can see that little man, you're covered in dirt"

"It's soil, Daddy" He told me jumping in a puddle, before taking off to follow Bella out to a large pile of mud in the back corner.

"Hi Booth." She came over to me, smiling, hair curling around her face from the rain. "How was work?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pick her up spinning her around. "Not nearly as interesting as playing in the rain with my wife and children. What prompted this?"

I set her down continuing to spin in place, "I was explaining where rain came from and he wanted to go play in it." She shrugged.

"I knew we would have one squint." She looked at me confused, "My three year wants to learn where rain comes from? That and he just told me it's not dirt, it's soil." I smiled.

"It's only rational." She told me simply, now I gave her a questioning look. "One of our children takes after you and the other after me."

She kissed me as we spun in the rain. "Bones you're all wet."

"Hmmm… that I am but it's movie night Booth, kisses will have to do." She kissed me again.

I felt Cooper tugging on my pants. So I released Bones and knelt down to his level, "Yes, Coop?"

"Jump in the puddles with me?" He asked grabbing my hand and pulling me to the nearest puddle and jumping in sending water every where, "Jump Daddy!" So I did making him laugh hysterically.

We danced around in the rain, Bella literally dancing and trying to get Bones to do it too, and Cooper trying to get us all as filthy as possible.

* * *

**Now I wish that rain was warm where I am but it doesn't matter what time of year it is it's always icy cold, something to do with mountains, and not so good for dancing in.**

**You're smiling right? In fact you might even be grinning.**

**Until tomorrow.**

**Babyrose  
**


	23. Pink

**So I believe that there was a request for Booth holding his tiny Baby Bella, and well it sounded like and excellent idea for a splash so once I found the right word I wrote it. Bones still isn't mine but I do love it when I use it to make you smile.**

**

* * *

**

Pink

The monitor crackled as Bella stirred for what must be the thousandth time since I'd put her down. "She can't be hungry. " I groaned into my pillow.

His large hand soothed down my hair as his weight shifted until I could tell he was sitting up in the bed. "I'll get her, she probably just wants held." He pressed a kiss to my head. "Sleep beautiful." I felt him leave the bed.

"I love you." I mumbled letting sleep capture me as the door clicked closed behind him.

It must have been hours latter I heard a cry over the monitor, early morning light was filtering through the blinds as I sat up to tell Booth that I would get her only to find that his side of the bed was still abandoned.

I yawned walking from our room to the door of the nursery. Leaning against the door frame I looked at my partner. He was blinking sleepily as her cries became more persistent. Slowly his eyes focused on the pink bundle in his arms. "Bella baby" he cooed softly giving her a finger to wrap her tiny hand around. "Bella baby." He sighed again," can't you give your mommy just a few more minutes of sleep you're exhausting her."

She made a content gurgling grabbing at his finger again. Watching them from the doorway, wondering why I ever thought that I didn't want this. He was just watching her with an expression of pure joy on his face.

Her father's soothing voice didn't keep her quiet for long though, and soon she was crying in earnest. "Alright pretty girl, you must be hungry. Which means we have to wake your mommy."

He eased himself out of the chair, trying to jostle her as little as possible. Sighing I pushed off from the door frame and walked over to them. "I'll take her."

He was surprised to see me. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that being a father suits you." I told him truthfully, "That and she's already daddy's little princess." I said with a smile as he shifted her into my arms.

He leaned over and kissed me. "Being a mom suits you Bones, you're fabulous at it."

I walked over to the rocking chair to nurse her, "That's until she starts talking." I told him expressing that fear I had that I wouldn't be able to communicate with my own daughter.

"Bones" he sighed just like he didn't whenever I told him I didn't think that I'd be good a something. "She's half you, you'll be absolutely wonderful with her. You already are." He told me reassuringly, as he pressed an affectionate kiss to my temple. "Come back to bed when she's done. We should be able to get a few more hours of sleep." And he left.

I looked down at my little pink bundle, "Beautiful Bella you are so lucky to have the most amazing father."

* * *

**It's my firm belief that Booth needs a little girl to adore, and the thought makes me smile.**

**That's all for now.**

**Babyrose  
**


	24. Bedroom

**So on one of the previous splashes some one mentioned that Booth's always had a fear that when they finally do get together she'll run. Now I can't explain it but I have more faith in Brennan than that, when they finally do get together I think she'll stick around. So that's the splash I wrote and hopefully I makes you smile. **

**I do have to tell you that it is not my story to tell that is for FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephan Nathan, and all of the other fabulously talented people involved in putting together my favorite show.**

**

* * *

**

Bedroom

I woke in my bedroom to the sun streaming through the blinds that I'd forgotten to close the night before. Then again, my mind had been on other things the night before when I'd made it to my bedroom.

Namely my partner who had been peeling off clothes, both hers and mine, from the instant we'd walked through the door. We'd just been coming back to my place to order Chinese food to celebrate the end of the case when she had kissed me. Gently at first trying to assess my reaction before continuing.

Needless to say, one thing led to another and before I knew it, I was following her into my bedroom as she discarded our clothes piece by piece. Now I was staring at the bedroom wall to terrified to roll over and see if she was still on the other side.

Closing my eyes, I rolled over taking another deep breath. I opened my eyes to find the sun bouncing off her hair and making her exposed skin. She was more beautiful than I ever remembered. Her eyes were open as she watched me apprehensively. I reached out stroking her face moving closer so that I could kiss her forehead before pulling her flush against me. "You're still here."

"Of course I'm still here." She told me as though there was no other rational argument. "Where else would I be?" She asked.

I looked at her debating the truth and lying. The truth, no secrets. "I wasn't sure you would be."

I told her tangling my fingers in her hair. "But you are that's what matters."

"You always thought I would run if we had sex didn't you?" She asked surprisingly intuitively. I grimaced, but she just smiled at me. "Well I didn't. In fact I'm still naked in bed with you and I'm rather pleased with that." She told me before she pushed me over and began pressing kisses to my torso. "I suppose I deserve that though." She stopped kissing me and rested her head on my chest. "Are you happy that I'm still here?" She asked quietly

It was my turn to smile. "Are you kidding me? I'm never letting you leave." I rolled her over capturing her mouth, enthusiastically. "You're stuck here gloriously naked with me for the rest of our lives." I told her as I moved down her body, worshiping her.

Her fingers tangled in my hair, "Booth we have to go to work."

I stopped, "Give me the phone." I reached grabbing for it. Punching in the number and listening to it ring.

"Saroyan." Cam answered.

"Cam its Booth, Bones and I aren't working today." I told her seriously, Cam of course questioned why as Bones stared at me in disbelief. "We're celebrating."

"Booth!" Bones said shocked, Cam however laughed said congratulations and told me she would call the FBI.

I hung up and looked at her, "I'm never letting you leave." I told her seriously.

* * *

**Smiles all around?**

**Baby rose  
**


	25. Scrape

**Another day another smile. They're just partners in this although I would go ahead and remove any pesky additional significant others from the equation in this case. No I still don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

Scrape

"We should really go the hospital Booth. You need to have that checked out." She told me again as we got into the indicating the cut on my arm that I'd gotten chasing the suspect. I glanced down at the gauze that I'd slapped on moments before we left the scene.

"Its fine Bones, it's just a little scrape." I told her, it wasn't bleeding too badly; at least I've had worse.

"Booth that is most definitely more than a scrape. You probably need stitches." She said twisting in her seat so that she could lift the gauze and look at it. "At least 12 I would say." She re-secured the gauze.

"It's really not that bad Bones, I'm going to be fine." I told her bracingly trying to get her to stop worrying.

She pulled out her phone, "Booth it's nearly through to the bone, you need stitches." She told me imploringly. "Even heroes have to get stitches from time to time. It doesn't make you any braver if you refuse medical attention. It just makes you stupid."

I scoffed "I'm not stupid."

"You are if we don't go get that stitched up you're going to have massive scaring and it'll be detrimental to your muscle mass." She told me.

"Bones, you're just trying to scare me."

She was almost whining, "Booth this is ridiculous. I'm not going to think anything less of you if we go and get you stitches. If you don't go to the hospital I'm going to call Cam and have her stitch you up in the autopsy room." She threatened, scrolling through her contacts.

I shuddered at the thought of being stitched up on the stainless steel table. I looked over at her; she had her thumb hovering over the call button threateningly. "Fine." I grumbled pulling into the turn lane so that we could go to George Washington.

"Thank you." She told me smiling as she closed her phone.

"You really think I'm a hero?" I asked her.

She looked at me skeptically, "Of course I think you're a hero. To begin with you have numerous commendations and awards from our government that define you as a hero." She paused, "Plus over our tenure as partners you have been a hero on numerous occasions, saving both me and others. Not necessarily because it is your job, but because it is in your very nature."

"It's my nature to be a hero hun?" I asked her as I swung the truck into the parking lot, wincing as the motion jostled my arm.

"Yes." She answered simply before climbing out of the truck.

I followed, "Am I your hero?" I asked her as the hospitals doors opened.

She looked and me and smiled. "Only when you're not refusing medical treatment." Then she walked over to the front desk, "I have Special Agent Seeley Booth, he's in need of stitches." She told the nurse.

I smiled a little: I'm her hero.

* * *

**Who doesn't want a hero like Seeley Booth? I hope I made you smile.**

**Now fair warning I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow and when I get back I have a two day drive to school so unforunately I won't be able to post as many of these put frequently but I have some stock piled so there will be smiles coming your way.**

**I really appreciate you guy and your reviews, have a lovey week, and until next time remember that everything happens eventually and Hart Hanson was excited about being named number 1 on a list of couples that should break up. that couple being Booth and any one who isn't Brennan.  
**

**Babyrose  
**


	26. Award

**Now someone asked if we could have a Cooper themed splash. It took me a little longer to come with because little boys are harder for me than little girls, but I think this is pretty cute and definitely makes me smile. **

**I don't own Bones just borrow it to play with from time to time.**

**

* * *

**

Award

I walked into the lab, hoping to talk to Bones about our latest case before taking her with me to talk to a witness before going home for dinner. However I didn't get more than two steps inside the door when my give year old came hurtling at me across the lab. "Daddy!"

"Whoa, slow down their Coop, don't run in the lab." He stopped running and tried to hurry across the lab as quickly as possible without running.

"Guess what! Guess what?" He called to me. Well it looked like we weren't going to talk to the suspect right away.

"Chicken Butt?" I questioned lifting my eyebrow, Parker had loved this game when he was little, so had Bella for that matter, but this wasn't really Cooper's style.

He skidded to a stop in front of me wrinkling his face in confusion, very reminiscent of his mother. "What does a chicken but have to do with anything?"

I laughed and crouched down to his level, "Nothing, little man. What are you so excited about?"

His face lit up again, sparkling "I finished my project for the science fair!" That explained why he was here rather than at home with the nanny.

"So what did you do Coop?"

"A complete moving skeleton made out of newspaper, and labeled." He told me very seriously, before a smile broke across his face again, and he grabbed my hand, "Come see! It's in mommy's office." He dragged me to Bones' office.

Sure enough there was a complete skeleton hanging in Bones office. She smiled at me as I came in standing from her desk picking up a sharpie, "Hi Booth." She kissed my check before crossing to the skeleton and pointing at the collarbone. "Coop, what's the scientific name for this one?"

"Clavicle." He told her and then spelled it for her has she wrote in on the skeleton. And they continued with the process until the entire skeleton was labeled.

Cooper bounced off the couch, "Do you like it daddy?"

"It's great Cooper."

"You think so? I really really want to win the award?"

I picked him up, "Its great Coop you definitely have a shot at that award." He smiled at me, before I set him down on the ground. "Why don't you go find Angela and Cam to show them."

Ok he took off through the lab. And I turned to Bones smiling. "There goes my little squint" I chuckled, "When did he learn all the bones?"

She shrugged, "he asked me some of them but most of them he looked up, and Angela helped him make the skeleton and painted it with him."

"Oh so you're not responsible for any of this?" I asked her with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around me.

She smiled leaning back to look at me. "Well maybe I suggested the skeleton for the fair. But I didn't do it for him."

"Of course not, he's a squint already." I smiled.

* * *

**Are you smiling?**


	27. Home

**One more smile for you. Now I think this fight is inevitable it's just a question of how it's solve. **

**It's still not mine but I borrow it and play with them from time to time.**

**Without further ado I give you home**

**

* * *

**

Home

"Booth why won't you just let me pay for the house?" I asked extremely frustrated. We'd been looking for a house for weeks, and when we finally found one he's refusing to allow me to buy the it.

"Because Bones it's suppose to be our home and if you buy it then it's your home and I'm just living there." He collapsed on the couch running a hand through his hair.

He looked so sad and dejected as he told me this imploring me to understand. I sighed setting my bag down and shedding my jacket. Settling my hands on my waist. "I get it Booth. You want to provide for me, be the alpha male. But it's just silly; I have more than enough money to afford the house easily."

He loosened his tie, "I know that you can afford it Bones, I just… I just want to do my share. There's nothing alpha male about it, we're partners, we should each have a part in it, an equal share."

"Oh Booth." I crossed the room to him placing my knees on either side of his hips as I climbed into his lap. I ran a hand down his jaw line kissing him softly. "You do you're share everyday, more than you're share I feel like you're always compensating for me." I told him plainly staring into his eyes. "You waited so long for me, to figure out that this is where I belong. And then you waited for me to be able to verbalize that I love you."

His hands came up to my waist, "I knew you'd come around, Bones" He smiled softly.

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't hurt you in the mean time." I told him. "Just let me buy the house, Booth. It doesn't matter if I pay for it or you pay for it. Nowhere will be home if you're not there, no matter where we are or who paid for it I need you to be there for it to be home."

He silently ran a hand down my back looking at me for a moment. He kissed me softly as his hand came up and he began to unbutton my shirt, his mouth following his hands as he placed soft kisses on my chest. "I make a place home hun?"

"Mmm..." I reached to begin unbuttoning his shirt. "Maybe I haven't made myself clear Booth, but I need you in my life permanently."

"Ok" He sighed as he lifted his head to mine.

I smiled at him, "You'll let me pay for the house."

"Yeah, you can buy the house." He told me. "And then will make it a home together."

I wrapped myself around him holding him tightly to me. "I love you." I told him knowing the importance of those words to him.

"I know you do. I've always known." He told me before picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom.

* * *

**Did it make you smile?**

**Babyrose  
**


	28. Socks

**Hi guys! I know that it's been a few weeks since i gave you a splash, and i apologize for that, hopefully updates will be more regular. **

**Here is splash to make you smile, involving socks.**

* * *

Socks

It was a freezing, brilliantly bright, Saturday morning in early January when I sighed tapping my hands on the steering wheel waiting for the last traffic light on my way home, to turn green. Parker hadn't brought his homework so I had left Bones sleeping to drive Parker across town. And now I was looking forward to crawling back under the covers with her.

But when I opened the door to the apartment there she was sipping on her coffee reading the newspaper on my couch. Her hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail, strands of hair escaping. She was wearing an FBI sweatshirt, yoga pants and my favorite pair of socks.

She looked over the top of the paper and smiled softly. "Good morning, there's fresh coffee."

I walked over to her placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Good morning to you too beautiful." I set my coat down. "Nice socks." I grinned at her before walking into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee.

I hear her fold up the paper and get up from the couch to follow me into the kitchen. "My feet were cold," She shrugged. "I don't have any slippers here. I hope you don't mind."

I turned clutching the warm coffee cup to admire her in the brilliant January sunlight. "I don't mind, they're my favorite pair." I smiled at her savoring her coffee, which seemed better than mine ever did.

"I know they are. They're probably the brightest most outrageous pair you have."

"That's why I love them." I told her proudly.

"Hun," she cocked her head quizzically, "and here I was thinking that it was because I gave them to you." She looked at her feet wiggling her toes.

I chuckled crossing to her my hands landing on her hips as she looked up at me. "That's right." I told her remembering. "You got them for me for the first birthday I had after we became partners." She looked up at me, "You we're so embarrassed about getting me a present, you mumbled something about Angela forcing you to do it, and then you fled your office before I even had a chance to open it."

She shook her head, trying to remove the memory from her head "Well I'm glad you liked them." She told me calmly. Her hands ghosting up my arms to rest on my shoulders.

I leaned in and kissed her gently, "What are you doing today?" I asked her, my plans of spending the day under the covers with her resurfacing.

"Well I was going to work on my book today, but if you had other ideas?" she left the question hanging

"I had a few." I admitted brushing her hair out her eyes before I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the bedroom, as she chuckled sliding along in my socks.

* * *

**Are these still making you smile?**

**Babyrose  
**


	29. Revelation

**So today was my last first day of school for the foreseeable future, bittersweet to say the least. So I wrote you another splash to cheer myself up and give you a smile. I always like third party view points on their relationship (I have a whole story on it which will be up and running again in under a month!). As a result of this enjoyment I give you Revelation from Angela's point of view, just to make you smile.**

**

* * *

**

Revelation

It was late, really late, but a new case had come in and Booth and Brennan were desperate for a face.

They were both in the bone room, Booth leaning against one of the computer stands, flipping a poker chip as Brennan lifted the bones studying them each in turn. They were chatting quietly; each had a content smile on their faces.

I leaned against the door frame watching them smiling, wondering when they were ever going to figure it out and make it work.

I was about to interrupt them when Booth slid the poker chip into his pocket and pushed of the computer station and walked over to stand behind her and whispered something in her ear, a hand coming to rest on her hip.

She grinned broadly setting down the bone she was holding and standing up straight so that her body leaned against his, turning her head to whisper something back that made his fingers tighten against her hip, and whispered in her ear again with a grin.

I was shocked by the intimacy of the moment, the movement seemed so new to them, like they were still exploring the way that their bodies reacted to the new closeness that they were allowing themselves. I had a revelation this thing, whatever, it was between them had to be fairly new.

I thought about turning and leaving, the face would keep. But they were still here which meant that they were waiting for it. So took a deep breath preparing myself to interrupt them.

"Hey guys." I smiled to myself as they flew apart, Booth straightening his tie, Brennan smoothing her lab coat. "I have your face." I held it out for them.

"That's great Ange." Booth reached out to take it.

I jerked the folder back, "But first when didn't this happen?" I motioned between them.

"Angela, I have no idea what you're talking about." Brennan tried to lie.

I sighed, "Sweetie you're terrible and lying, besides both of you flew apart when I came into the room."

Brennan tried to look innocent for a minute before Booth stepped up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist squeezing her for reassurance. "Ok Angela, suffice it to say it's new, and we would prefer if you didn't broadcast our relationship all over until we're ready for that."

"Booth would prefer you didn't broadcast our relationship. I have no preference." She must have felt him stiffen behind here because she added, "But out of deference towards Booth's wishes, and a desire for this relationship to continue long term, I too would appreciate it if you didn't spread it around." Booth relaxed behind her.

"Ok I conceded." Handing them the file, "I'm going home for the night I'll see you tomorrow. Congratulations you guys, you both look really happy." I left them turning back to see Booth pressing a kiss to her temple with a smile as she opened the folder.

* * *

**Smiles all around?**

**Also new promo's start airing tonight (according twitter however reliable that is) and new episodes in under a month! The wait is nearly over.**

**Babyrose  
**


	30. Island

**Alright i was mistake tonight is when the new promo's air, and if that's not cause for a smile then hopefully this is. **

**Another day, another splash, another smile even if I don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

Island

She was standing at the edge of the water, waves lapping at her toes, watching the sunrise over the water in nothing but the flimsy bathrobe she must have slipped on when she'd stole from the villa. I smiled at her rumpled hair, walking across the beach relishing in the sand between my toes. I wrapped my arms around her waist pressing a kiss to her collarbone. "What are you doing out here?" I asked quietly settling my chin on her shoulder to look out at the sunrise.

"I couldn't sleep jet lag." She told me settling back against me.

"And here I was thinking that I'd tired you out enough that you would sleep for days." I whispered into her ear.

She sighed contently lacing her fingers with mine. "You did. But I woke up, and thought I would watch the sunrise, I didn't want to wake you. I didn't mean to make you worry."

I placed a kiss behind her ear, "You didn't." I told her softly just holding her as the sun rose over the water. Just as the full orb cleared the horizon I got up the guts to tell her, "I didn't know if we would ever get here."

She turned in my arms to get a better look at my face, trying to see my meaning. "I don't understand we had a direct flight from DC here, we didn't even have a delay. Of course we were going to get here."

I chuckled she was still as literal as ever, "I didn't mean get her on this trip I meant reach this point in our lives. There were so many time that I thought maybe that this just wasn't meant to be and that I would get over it."

"Get over me, you mean?" She asked, waiting for my nod before continuing, "Well I'm glad you didn't, even when you said that you were going to move on."

"I tried" I told her honestly, "I just couldn't do it Bones, and then you were there, god you looked so pretty, telling me that it was all a mistake and that you loved me."

She pressed a soft kiss to my lips allowing my forehead to lean against hers, "It doesn't matter now," she reassured me. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

She lifted her head and looked at the intertwined bands on her left ring finger, admiring the way they sparkled when they caught the early morning light. I felt the mood shift, as a grin grew on my face, "Hey since this is our honeymoon I think there are other activities we're supposed to be engaging in."

"Like what?" She inquired

"Skinny dipping." She gasped, "What it's a private beach we might as well put it to good use."

Her brilliant brain processed it for half a second before she untied her robe tossing it onto the beach and strode out into the water, "Are you coming?"

* * *

**Smiling?**

**Babyrose  
**


	31. Church

**So awhile ago I was asked to do a wedding day themed splash, so this story of fits that category. Some might think that is is out of character for Brennan but I think that this something that she would be willing to do for Booth if she could make it work.**

**I hope it makes you smile. And in light of recent promo's which are bound to make everyone squirm (in excitement or anger depending on how you look at it) remember that it is not truly my story to tell but rather it's original creators that have done so well with it, and will continue to entertain us I'm sure.**

**

* * *

**

Church

"Bones what are we doing here?" Was the first thing that he asked as he met me on the steps of the church that Angela and I had found the other day.

"Marry me?"

He laughed, stepping closer, "We already decided that Bones, you're supposed to be looking for a location."

"Perhaps I should clarify, marry me here, at this church."

Shock and I think pleasant surprise ran across his face. "Bones this is a church."

"I know." I told him, "Angela and I already talked to the priest who would be willing to do a non-denominational service for us."

He shook his head in disbelief, "You'd be willing to get married in a church?"

"Well I knew how important getting married in a church was to you," This wasn't supposed to be difficult, he was just suppose to understand, "And the priest is willing to do a service that I will like, and it's pretty." I told him frustrated that this wasn't going as planned.

He looked at me in total disbelief before his face split into a grin and he picked me up spinning me around. "I love you."

"You like it?" I asked with relief.

"Bones I love it. I would marry you anywhere in the world but the fact that you found a way to make both of us happy is awesome!" He gushed, kissing me enthusiastically, "How'd you get him to agree to do a non-denominational service?"

I smiled at this because it had been somewhat hilarious, "Well Angela dragged me to look at it and it turns out that he's a big fan of my novels and was willing to do anything that I wanted for the service if I considered getting married here." He chuckled, "Well we should go met him and then you can see the church." I grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs.

* * *

I could hear the people filling the church from the dressing room, as I stood on the pedestal looking at myself in the mirror admiring the dress, and the sparkle in my eye that I never thought was real until recently.

"Here you go sweetie." Angela stepped into the mirrors view to hand me a bouquet of daffodils and daisies before she pick up her own collection of daisies. "Bren you look just gorgeous." She choked a little, "I thought you'd never get married, and here we are." She fought tears.

Cam fortunately came to the rescue saving me for calming Angela down, "It's time she announced, grabbing her own bouquet. Angela you can't cry now, if you cry we'll all cry and it'll be a mess." She ushered us out of the room.

I watched as they disappeared down the aisle with Hodgins and Parker holding my breath until the doors opened and the music changed cuing my entrance, and there he was standing at the end of the aisle beaming a tear running down his cheek, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Tell me you're smiling?**

**Baby rose**


	32. Glitter

**We haven't had a Bella themed splash in a while, so here you go. It's still not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Glitter

"No mommy I need more glitter!" I heard Bella exclaim from the kitchen as I carried a dozing Cooper in from the car.

"Bella." She sighed exasperated, "You already have more than enough glitter it's absolutely everywhere."

"But please mommy?" She wheedled, "I just need a little more gold and then I swear I'm done."

"Fine but only if you show me where to put it." Was the answer that I heard before I closed the door to Cooper's bedroom to change him into pj's.

When I came back downstairs Bella had apparently gone off to get ready for bed herself leaving Bones to clean up for her. Bones hadn't been exaggerating about there being glitter everywhere. It seemed to have creeped off the table and then proceeded to cling to every available surface. Our kitchen had apparently become a rather sparkly rainbow.

"Hey Bones," I said softly, trying not to scare her.

She turned suddenly, "Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Hi, how was Cooper's play date?"

"He was out like a light in the car so I assume it went well. What happened here?" I asked her with a lifted eyebrow as I crossed the kitchen so I could wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her.

"Angela gave Bella glitter this afternoon, and apparently all of it needed to be used at once and flung around the room, because its fairy dust." She finished in a sarcastic tone. "Fairy's aren't even real, not that she would believe me."

"Of course not Bones she's eight, fairies are as real as everything else is." I told her lovingly. "I like it personally I think that it adds a certain touch to the kitchen." I grinned

"What the ability to sparkle uncontrollably?" She asked scathingly

"No" I shook my head patiently, "Love it looks like this kitchen and its inhabitants are loved."

She smiled and cocked her head in that why she has when she thinks that I'm being sweet, "That's lovely Booth, it doesn't get you out of helping me try and clean it up." She told me handing me a paper towel directing me clean up the table and cabinets while she swept the floor.

After the kitchen was cleaned up and the Bella was snoring softly in her own room after being read two stories. I walked into our room to find Bones in her pj's attempting to pick miniscule glitter flecks out of her own hair.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was covered in glitter too, I had to shower to get most of it off and I'm still picking it off." She told me exasperated.

I walked up behind her placing a kiss on her collarbone picking off a piece of glitter. "I like it Bones, It makes you sparkle even more than you normally do."

Something in that sentence made her completely call down and turn around to face me. "What did I do to deserve you?"

* * *

**Please please tell me that made you smile.**

**Babyrose  
**


	33. Hockey

**So we had a Bella splash and now it's time for a Cooper splash. I hope it makes you smile. I still don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

Hockey

He skated over to me, in the hockey pads that were a little too big and looked awkward on him as his helmet wobbled precariously on his head because he hadn't fastened the chinstrap. He tripped a little on the ice just before he reached the edge of the ice. "Daddy do I have to learn how to play hockey?"

I chuckled a little, "You have to at least try big guy, if you don't like it then you don't have to join the team." I told him passing him a stick before fastening his helmet for him. "Ok I want you to just move the puck around the ice as you skate.

I helped him for a little bit, showing him how to hit the puck and how to keep it under control. He hated it. He fell and kept hitting it to hard and getting frustrated before I knew it, he was crying, insisting that he never wanted to do this ever again. Eventually I gave up on getting him use the stick and puck and took him off the ice to get him to calm down.

To our surprise his mother and siblings were tying up their own skates, Cooper ran as fast as the skates would let him to Bones, "Mommy! Don't make me play hockey. Please don't make me." He cried into her stomach. She looked absolutely puzzled at what was causing my normally very levelheaded seven year old to burst into tears.

I gave her a sympathetic look before going to help Bella tie her skates. Bones meanwhile knelt down trying to sooth our youngest. "Cooper." She sighed, "You don't have to play hockey if you don't want to."

"Ok" He sobbed.

"But you do have to come and practice your skating with me." He looked upset at the idea, "But afterward we'll all go get hot chocolate and pie ok?" Cooper nodded sniffling.

Parker very helpfully chimed in, "Come on Cooper, I'll show you how to skate, way better than Dad can."

Cooper, who adores Parker, sniffled, smiled, took his brother hand, and went out onto the ice, Bella close on their heels.

"What happened?" Bones turned to me confusion evident on her face, "he's never like that."

I shook my head smiling, "He has you're aptitude for skating Bones, It's probably lucky if he doesn't fall the second he sets foot on the ice."

She looked out to see Cooper struggling to keep up with Parker who was skating backwards encouraging his little brother; Bella was in the middle working on her spins. "That's not that fair, I'm not terrible at skating."

"Bones," I grabbed her hand pulling her out onto the ice, "you still insist on holding my hand every time we go skating even after all these years."

She wobbled on her skates briefly before gaining her footing grinning at me, "Maybe I just like holding your hand." She squeezed my hand, "Come on lets go help Cooper."

* * *

**Please tell me that made you smile? **

**Babyrose  
**


	34. Football

**Well we've had Bella and Cooper splashes, so I thought it was well past the time that I wrote a Parker based smile. This is set in the coming season and they're not a couple, but I would set it after the inevitable departure of a certain blonde. Still don't own it, although I really wish I owned Emily's dress from the Emmy's it was stunning.**

**

* * *

**

Football

The blonde head that could only signify Parker's arrival in the lab came darting through my door while I sat reviewing an article on the findings in Maluku. "Hiya Bones" He exclaimed happily throwing his arms around me effectively pining my arms to my sides, leaving me to awkwardly pat his side in welcome.

"Hey Parker, look how big you've gotten." I examined him marveling at how much he had really changed in the ten months between when I saw him before I left and now.

Parker didn't seem to know what to do with this complement and proceed onward with what he had originally planned on talking to me about, not wasting any time for his Dad to reach my office. "It's been soooo long since we've hung out just you me and Dad, Bones. Do you not like me anymore?" His face fell a little bit and even I could tell that he was legitimately concerned about the possibility.

I was hasty to reassure him that this was not the case. "Parker how can you possibly think that? You're one of my favorite children." I told him

"How many other children do you know?" He asked confused.

I thought about it for a second and realized that besides Parker, my nieces and Michelle, I didn't really know any other children. "Well I don't know that many but you're still my favorite." I assured him.

His face broke into a grin so reminiscent of his father that I couldn't help smiling back, "Well then I have a favor to ask you." He asked very politely.

"Go ahead." I told him aware that his father had made it to the doorway and was watching the entire interaction.

"My football team made it into the championship and I was really hoping that you would come and watch it with dad?"

"Only if it's ok with your Dad." I looked over his head and Parker turned to him.

"Please Dad, can Bones come?"

Booth studied his son briefly before smiling, "That sounds great Parker," He lifted his eyes to address me, "Bones you're more that welcome to come to any of his games." He told me sincerely.

Game day rolled around and Booth and a very excited Parker picked me up, and the whole way to the field I listened to Parker tell his father the team's tactics. Parker went to warm up and Booth lead me into the stands, attempting to explain the game to me.

The game got underway, and I was trying to cheer when Booth did, but wasn't quiet getting it right. There was a lull in the game when the mother in front of us turned around and asked which boy was ours. I was prepared to explain that I wasn't the mother of any of them when Booth proudly said "Number 34" as he slung an arm around me. I hesitated before relaxing into him, and he whispered, "You're still my village, Bones."

* * *

**Now if I've made you smile with this splash so it's your turn to make me smile with a review.**

**Babyrose  
**


	35. Muffin

**Breakfast foods apparently inspire smiles. Bones isn't mine to do anything other than borrow and play with and I am supremely grateful for that because if I were in charge there wouldn't be a tv show.**

**

* * *

**

Muffin

I was carrying a cup of coffee and her favorite blue berry muffin when I walked into the lab. She'd slipped out of bed this morning, leaving me a note on the pillow saying that she was desperately behind on work.

The fact that she hadn't bothered to make coffee before she left and there was no sign that she had taken anything to eat I was under the impression that she had left before the sun even considered rising. So by the time I was ready to head to work it was an appropriate time for me to bring her a cup of coffee and a muffin.

The lab was already busy and as I crossed people turned around grinning at me, a few were giving me the thumbs up, several mumbled congratulations. Cam, called across the lab "Finally" with a big grin on her face. Hodgins on the other hand slugged me in the arm, "Way to go." Angela, in her usual dramatic fashion rushed up and hugged me. "Here I was thinking that I was going to have to do it for you." She gushed before releasing me to cross to Bones office.

I was just going to just knock and breeze on in, but I paused just before I knocked. Bones was sitting with a pile of papers already marked on her left and just one sitting in front of her open with the purple pen she was using sitting on top, forgotten.

Instead of grading, she was holding out her left hand admiring the way the ring on it was catching the light. She was just so beautiful in that moment; her features were relaxed into that contented smile that she so rarely wears. There's a glint in her eye as she's caught up in that moment, of just pure happiness and I couldn't help myself from feeling so proud of myself for being able to put that look on her face.

I cleared my throat softly, "I take it I did a good job."

She turned to me lowering her hand, still smiling. "You did an excellent job Booth it's absolutely gorgeous."

I grin at her crossing to her desk setting the muffin and coffee on her desk, "I brought you breakfast, since there was no evidence of you eating anything before you departed in the wee hours of the morning." I dropped a kiss on her lips before leaning back against the desk. She smiled in appreciation sipping on the coffee. "So if you've been in here all morning how do they all know already?" I indicated the lab with a jerk of my thumb.

She made a face between amusement and annoyance, "Oh I went out to help Cam look at the remains, and I didn't even get the glove on before Angela noticed and demanded to know what happened. Needless to say I retreated in here as soon as I could." She smiled looking at the ring once more.

* * *

**Now I want you to go look in the mirror. Are you smiling? If you are then you should review. I guess if you're not then you should tell me that too and I'll see what I can do to fix that.**

**Babyrose  
**


	36. Id Badge

**Before I begin thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. They do make me smile, because I know I made you smile.**

**Now I've often wondered how this particular problem has never cropped up over the course of the show. But I took it upon myself to posit a senario where it would need fixed and then be fixed and resulting in one of those moments that make you smile.**

**Bones isn't mine, and really that doesn't make me sad because if was mine I bet I couldn't do nearly the number of things that I want to.**

**

* * *

**

Id Badge

"Booth the imbecile guard at the front door won't let me come up without an escort." Was the annoyed sentence that greeted me when I answered her call.

"What do you mean he won't let you in without an escort?" this had never been a problem before.

"Well apparently I'm a visitor, and not your partner which means that I now have to be escorted." She huffed.

I shook my head sighing I was going to have to go get her. "I'll be right down Bones."

"Hurry, I don't know how much stupidity I can stand."

Minutes later, I was trying to explain to the new guy at the front desk that Dr. Brennan was allowed to come in without escort whenever. The twenty-year-old kid wasn't having any of it and just kept reading me article eight section 12 of his handbook, "no visitor shall enter the FBI unescorted."

I gave up, vowed to call his supervisor escorted Bones to my office. "I don't understand, more than five years as your partner and now I'm not even allowed in the building unaccompanied."

"I know Bones." Well aware that this would probably be the argument that we had through the whole case. "I'll make a few calls see what I can do."

"It doesn't make sense Booth, I'm your partner I shouldn't have to be escorted I probably know my way around better than he does."

"He's just a new kid; don't worry in a few weeks he'll be falling all over trying to make you as happy as possible." I tried to placate her.

"I don't understand why I can't just have my own id badge, so I don't have to sign in every time I come. Sweets has his own." She told me reasonably.

"Sweets works for the Bureau, of course he has a badge." I argued

"Yes well I'm your partner rationally it shouldn't matter who's paying me, I need to be allowed in here too." She huffed.

* * *

As predicted the argument last the week, and I spent every spare moment I had making phone calls trying to fix the problem. In the mean time, I tried to make sure that she was never entering the building without me.

It was late Thursday when we closed the case, and instead of getting a drink we drove over to the Diner and ordered a couple of coffees and a slice of pie. "I have something for you Bones." I smiled at her, and had the pleasure of seeing the icy demeanor I'd been receiving for the last few days melt.

"What is it?" She set her coffee down, as I produced the badge from my pocket.

"Your very own id badge." I held it out to her.

She looked a little taken aback. "You didn't have to do that Booth."

"Yes I did. We couldn't possibly have to escort you in every time."

She took it admiring the little plastic card. "Thanks Booth."

"Any time Bones."

* * *

**Bones is always wearing a visitor badge at the FBI, I really wonder why they've never brought it up before.**

**Hope I made you smile and enjoy this glorious day.**

**Babyrose  
**


	37. Disclosure

**Um so if this doesn't give you the warm and fuzzys well there's no hope. I hope it reminds you of a particular episode that I think shed's more light on the future that any of us originally believed. So read on and remember it isn't mine but sometimes I spend a lot of time trying to discern meaning out of every second. **

**

* * *

**

Disclosure

I haven't seen Bones in days. The UN or Interpol or some other organization had her working on some remains, and she's been on them for days trying to get the case wrapped up so that we can get back to normal. I went to her office in an attempt to see my lovely partner and attempt to convince her to go to lunch with me, when I got to the lab her office was dark and she wasn't on the platform or in the bone room.

I ran into Cam as I started searching the place for her, "She should be back soon Seeley just go wait in her office." She waved me out of the room.

"Where is she?"

"Doctor's appointment." She answered without thinking, and then saw my face. "She's fine Booth go wait, stop worrying."

I couldn't stop worrying but I went to Bones office settling into the armchair closing my eyes, trying to possibly imagine why she went to the doctor's office.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard her heels crossing the floor. "Booth!" she sounded surprised. "I was just about to call you for lunch." She set down her coat before crossing the room to me, all smiles, and bending down and kissing me.

"Why were you at the doctors?" I asked, confused as to why she was so smiley.

Her grin quirked a little bit, as she did something that she's never done at work before and settled herself in my lap. Then very seriously, she looked at me, "Full disclosure?" She asked

"Yes Bones I'm going crazy!"

She straightened my tie, resting her hand on my chest, "Well he said that I'm going to have to stop going into the field." I could feel my eyebrows shoot up towards my hairline. "And I shouldn't drink alcohol or coffee." She told me with a smile.

"Jeezus Bones what's wrong with you?" something wasn't adding up.

"Oh also I'm going to have to take some time off. About six weeks… come to think of it you'll probably have to take time off too." She was smiling and now I was genuinely worried

"Yeah Bones, whatever you need, whenever, just tell me what's wrong." I pleaded with her.

"I believe we determined in about eight months, and nothing's wrong at the moment but I might have been experiencing some nausea the last few days." She was still smiling as she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

Something clicked in my head and I looked at my hand resting on her stomach. "No." I shook my head as a smile bloomed, "Really?" I looked up at her hopeful.

"Really."

"We're having a baby" I breathed, "A little boy."

"Or girl." She added.

"And you're really happy about it?"

"Yes." She nodded her head resolutely, "Scared and nervous, but you'll be here, and I'll figure it out."

I leaned in a kissed her, "You're going to make a fabulous mom."

* * *

**Smiles?  
**

**Also I believe it's time for a premiere count down because it's officially exciting and not depressing so here goes nothing: ~~~ 18 DAYS! UNTIL THE SEASON SIX PREMIERE! ~~~**

**Happy Labor Day US and Happy Monday to everyone else.**

**Babyrose.  
**


	38. Ears

**Another smile for you all! Now most of you are going to read this and think their crazy but let me assure you that every year for Christmas my family does exactly this. **

**Bones still isn't mine, which is good at the end of the day because I really don't have time for running a show.  
**

**

* * *

**

Ears

Her ears and the tip of her nose were pink, as she traipsed behind me. "Booth what are you looking for?"

I looked at her knowing that to most the answer was obvious but she's probably never done it before, "We're looking for the perfect Christmas tree."

"Oh that's all." She said exasperated. "Well in that case what about that one?" She pointed at a nearby tree that was thirty feet tall.

I chuckled, "Bones it's got to fit inside the house, we're looking for one that's probably half the height of that one."

"Well how much longer do you think this is going to take, it's cold out here."

I tromped back through the snow producing a hat from my pocket and pulling it over her head, "There all better." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me. "It's around here somewhere Bones, I can feel it."

"That's impossible Booth." She told me as we crossed another clearing.

Five minutes later, "Booth I believe that tree meets the necessary qualifications to call it perfect." She pointed at a tree across the clearing.

"You know what Bones I think you're right." I studied the tree carefully; it was the right height and was full. "What do you know, the non-believer found the perfect tree."

She didn't even bother telling me she didn't know what that meant settling for a skeptical look. "Well know that we found it how are we supposed to get it out of here?"

I raised the saw in my hand, "We cut it down and drag it out, then will tie it to the top of the SUV, and haul it back to DC."

"Booth it's going to hang off the back." She worried.

"That's half the fun." I winked at her and set to work sawing the trunk of the tree until it fell on its side.

Half an hour later the tree was tied to the roof when I presented her with a cup of hot chocolate. "For your labors, Bones."

She took it smiling, "I didn't do anything Booth, you cut it down and dragged it down here."

I tapped her cup pulling her into a tight hug with my free arm kissing her, "But you found it."

Hours later, we'd made it back to DC, and I'd gotten the tree into the living room of the new house, and managed to string lights on it, when she came in and wrapped her arms around my waist. "It's beautiful Booth." She told me quietly.

"Yeah it is." I smiled turning to wrap my arms around her, "But not as pretty as you."

She didn't have a response so she settled for pressing a kiss to my jaw. "Our first Christmas tree." I sighed as we swayed in place to the Christmas music, "Next year we'll have a little girl, to sit with under the tree."

"Next year." She agreed with my tucking her head under my chin.

* * *

**Yes Brennan is in the early stages of her first pregnancy and yes my family traipses in the mountains and cuts down a Christmas tree every year, and it's a blast. Hopefully I made you smile. **

**16 DAYS UNTIL THE SEASON SIX PREMIERE!**

**That's all**

**Babyrose  
**


	39. Buttons

**Buttons is one of those words that it didn't seem to matter what I did with it, it would make you smile. So I decided to write something that will hopefully make you grin, and giggle just a little bit. Bones isn't mine, although I agree with Hart Hanson who ever thought that they were going to do a cross over with So You Think You Can Dance was nuts and just looking for attention.**

**

* * *

**

Buttons

The first button clattered to the floor as he fumbled with them trying to remove them as efficiently as possible, "Booth, I'm not going anywhere." She chuckled in an attempt to get him to slow down.

He however continued to press kisses to the newly exposed skin, as he fumbled with another one trying to get it open, another button popped off bouncing across the floor. "Today of all days you had to wear the shirt with buttons from hell." He groaned, barely lifting his head.

She sighed, "You could let me do it." She tugged him up fusing her lips to his, reaching to undo the rest of the buttons herself.

He batted her hands away before she even got one undone. "Nope Bones," He pulled back, "the first time I get to undress you is not going to be hampered by buttons." He grabbed each side of the shirt and pulled sending the remaining buttons flying in every direction.

She gasped, and he groaned at the sight of freshly exposed skin, chest heaving in the lacy purple bra she was wearing. "God Bones you're so beautiful." He resumed running kisses over every portion of newly exposed skin.

"Booth." She moaned fisting her fingers in his hair. "Bedroom. Now."

He laughed scooping her up so that her legs to wrap around his waist. "Now who's impatient?" He carried her down the hallway dropping her on the bed, and crawling up her body relishing in every sensitive spot he hit, memorizing the reactions she had.

She squirmed, grabbing him by the collar so that he was looking her directly in the eyes. "You are wearing too many clothes." And with surprising strength, she pulled his shirt apart quickly to expose his chest.

More buttons rocketed in all directions. "Bones what happened to worrying about the buttons."

She rolled him over settling into his lap before bending over, "To hell with the buttons." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

He woke up in the morning, mildly confused. His body was telling him that there was no way that the previous night had been a dream, and yet her side of the bed was empty.

"Shit" was the only word that managed to escape his mouth as he puzzled out what the hell had happened. Hauling himself from the bed he made his way to the kitchen thinking that coffee would be necessary to solving any romantic problems.

To his great surprise sitting on the counter was a steaming cup of coffee, a tiny pile of buttons, and a note.

_I went home to change before work, I'll see you at lunch if not earlier. _

_I'll make you dinner tonight if you bring the buttons._

_Bones_

He grinned to himself taking the coffee and scouring the apartment for the rouge buttons.

That evening he showed up clutching a bag of buttons, a bouquet, and a cheesy grin when she opened the door in a button less shirt and kissed him hello.

* * *

**See buttons may be pesky but they are excellent instruments in my goal to make you smile today.**

**15 DAYS UNTIL SEASON SIX! To my darling readers over seas, it's coming soon don't worry.**

**Peace out cub/girl scouts**

**Babyrose  
**


	40. Leaves

**So in honor of Fall which as appeared rather suddenly here in the northern mid west, I have a fall based splash for you. I don't own bones i just borrow them to make all of you smile.**

**

* * *

**

Leaves

Parker and I had spent the whole morning raking leaves into piles in the back yard in an effort to appease the neighbors. Really, we just wanted to jump in them, and that's just what we were doing when Bones came out of the house carrying Bella. "What are you two doing? I thought you were supposed to be collecting the leaves and removing them from the yard."

"We're jumping in them." I called back knowing that there was a very real possibility that she'd never done such a thing.

"Come on Bones surely you've jumped into a pile of leaves before?" Parker called back launching himself into the pile sending leaves everywhere making Bella squirm and squeal excitedly trying to get down so she could join her big bother.

Bones set her down letting her run across the yard as fast as her little legs would carry her. "No I haven't Parker." She answered matter a factly crossing the yard behind our little girl. "Careful of Bella, Parker." She called in her mom tone that was just so darn cute on her.

"I know. I know." He called back sarcastically taking Bella's hands and jumping with her in the leaves before scooping her up and jumping as high as he could into the bigger pile and landing sending leaves in every direction much to his little sister's amusement.

Bones meanwhile crossed to me. "He's so good with her." She noted.

I pressed a kiss to her temple, "He loves being a big brother. You should hear him brag about her. It's kinda hilarious."

I released her grabbing the nearby rake and gathering all the stray leaves back into the pile. "Alright Bones, we can't waste another fall without you jumping into a pile of leaves."

She nodded, "Ok, but what am I suppose to do."

I smirked, quantum physics no problem, jumping into a pile of leaves, confusing for my scientist. "You run and jump. I'll go with you." I took her hand dragging her with me as we leaped into the foliage.

The leaves launched into the air and fluttered back down as she sat up leaves sticking out of her hair. "You get prettier and prettier every day." I told her leaning in to steal a kiss.

"Eww. Save that stuff for when I'm not here please." Parker called.

Bella however squealed with delight scooping up as many leaves as possible throwing them in the air as she ran to her mom. "Mama, leaves are flying." She told her mother studiously.

And for once Bones didn't correct her but rather scooped up a pile and threw them up. "Yes they are Bella."

I slipped inside grabbing the camera and returning just in time to capture Parker throwing a pile of leaves over Brennan and Bella, their laughter and smiles infectious.

* * *

**Tell me that made you smile?**

**TWO WEEKS (14 DAYS) UNTIL THE SEASON PREMIERE!**

**Also you should keep a look out for All at Once to be updated with a continuations of this collections deal.**

**Baby rose  
**


	41. Wisdom

**Another smile for you, at least I think it's smiley, I have a cold and my brain seems to be doing weird things. Still don't own Bones.**

**

* * *

**

Wisdom

"I'm going gray." He groaned from the bathroom while I was getting dressed for the day.

Chuckled to myself doing up the last button on my shirt, as I wandered into the bathroom to see what he was complaining about. "Where?" I questioned coming to stand behind him.

He raised his hand brushing his hand over the few hairs at his temple that were going gray, turning his head to inspect the hairs in the mirror. "Right here. There's got to be at least ten of them on each side." He practically whined.

I smirked to myself, boosting myself up onto the counter facing him. "Let's see." I brushed my hands through the worrisome hairs. "You know that it's perfectly normal to go gray, you're nearly fifty."

Apparently, this was not the right thing to say because he pulled back in shock. "Bones don't say that! That makes me feel old."

"Booth." I tried to sooth him, "The melanin, in your hair follicles is dying, really most people go gray much earlier."

His eyes snapped back to mine for the mirror, "You're not going gray." He said almost accusatorially.

"I wouldn't actually know." I admitted, "I've been getting it done for so long. Besides I'm younger than you."

His brow wrinkled, "Are you suggesting that I get my hair dyed?"

I laughed at him, "No, I was just telling you that I don't know whether or not I have any gray hairs."

"Bones, this isn't funny."

"I like them Booth. You look handsome, distinguished, and wise." I told him brushing my hands through his hair, stretching up to kiss him.

"Hmm." He sighed contently, "You really like them?" I nodded happy that I had said the right thing to make him feel better. "They make me look distinguished and wise?"

"Yes they're very befitting of your new job. Someone distinguished and willing to impart wisdom onto a younger generation" I told him pressing kisses to his jaw.

Now he chuckled, bringing his hands up to unbutton my shirt, "There you going making me feel old again."

"A good old I hope, one that's benefited from the years of experience."

"I guess you could say that." He told me as he continued to unbutton my shirt, slipping his hands under my shirt.

"Yes, well…" I removed his hands from my body under shirt and began buttoning it back up, giving him another kiss, "All those years of wisdom should teach you that we can't do this now."

He pouted. "I have to get the kids to school, and you shouldn't be late for your first day."

"Are you sure?"

I slipped my shoes on, "Yes, mostly because Cooper and Bella will burst in her in about two minutes wondering why they're going to be late."

He pulled his own shirt on, "Go impart wisdom on all those younger agents, Assistant Director Seeley Booth." I kissed him and opened the door to two extremely worried looking children.

* * *

**Did that make you smile? I am curious to know.**

**Babyrose  
**


	42. Cold

**Another one for you inspired by the fact that I'm currently suffering from this current problem and wish I had a Booth of my very own to take care of me. They're just partners in this however they are devoid of significant others. Bones still isn't mine, big surprise right?**

**

* * *

**

Cold

She blew her nose for what must have been the thousandth time in an hour, throwing the tissue into the trashcan beside her desk. "Bones, you have a cold." I tried to convince her for the thousandth time.

"I do not." She said insolently pulling another tissue from the box. "It's just an allergy."

"What a sudden allergy to the purified lab air?" I scoffed

She pouted at me blowing her nose again. "Booth, I'm fine I…" was all she managed to get out before she dissolved into a coughing fit. When she finally stopped, she was gasping for air.

"All right that's it, I'm taking you home." I stood scooping my jacket of the back of the couch leaving the paper work spread out across the coffee table.

"Booth that's silly I don't need to go home and you certainly don't have to take me."

"Yes you do need to go home and I do have to take you, because I'm your partner and that's what partner's do." I picked up her bag and coat before offering her a hand. "Up you go." I hauled her to her feet.

"Really you don't have to do this." She insisted grabbing the box of tissues as I pulled her from the room.

"Yes I do." I handed her her jacket. "Now put this on, and we'll go back to your place, I'll make you soup, you'll nap and tomorrow you'll feel all better." I wrapped an arm around her squeezing her to me.

"Thanks Booth." She sighed leaning her head into me, "I haven't been sick in years."

I chuckled, "She admits it, she has a cold." I announced to the empty parking garage.

"Booth!" She tried to admonish only succeeding in collapsing into a coughing fit.

"I'm sorry." I told her scooping her up and carrying her the rest of the way to the truck. I got her home and started making the soup as she went to shower and change.

I was pouring the soup into a bowl for her when I heard I come into the kitchen behind me. I turned around with the bowl in hand, "Tada one bowl of hot vegetable soup for one sick forensic anthropologist."

She smiled adorably, folding her arms across her chest rumpling the FBI sweatshirt that I hadn't seen in years, "Thanks Booth. You really didn't have to do that." She took the bowl from me.

"I've already told that I do because I'm your partner and that's what I'm supposed to do." I told her again. "Alright eat your soup, and watch some TV and sleep Bones. I'll see you tomorrow."

She looked up from her soup, "You're not going to stay and watch TV with me?" She looked almost sad.

I couldn't resist that look, "Yeah Bones, I'll stay."

"Thanks Booth."

"But I get to pick what we watch."

"That's fair." She nodded, and within ten minutes, she was fast asleep on my shoulder.

* * *

**Did it make you smile?  
**

**9 DAYS UNTIL SEASON SIX!  
**

**Also I'm going spoiler free so if you could keep your reviews spoiler free that would be much appreciated.**

**Babyrose  
**


	43. Pumpkin

**So with a word like pumpkin you'd think I'd come up with a cute little splash involving Halloween and fall**. **Well I say that's a little too traditional for a smile if you ask me.**

**Bones isn't mine, and I'm rather happy about that.**

**

* * *

**

Pumpkin

"Here you go pumpkin." I said handing her the file that she'd just asked for, I didn't really think that it was going to get by her, but I'd been trying out every nickname I could think of on her in the last few months.

"No." She shook her head. "No you are not calling me pumpkin." She told me adamantly.

"Oh come on Bones, they only nickname you let me get away with is Baby. And that's only when were alone and you're feeling kind."

"Baby? That's only nickname I let you call me" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well yeah." I sensed that I'd made a fatal mistake, when she stood up facing me.

"Booth, what's my given name?"

And that would be my mistake. "Let me see that would be: Dr. Temperance Brennan." I said trying to keep it light since she didn't seem mad but rather inclined to make it a joke.

She linked her arms behind my head, "And is that what you've called me, ever?" She cocked her head grinning.

I looped my arms around behind her waist. "I believe on I always introduce you as Dr. Brennan."

She shook her head, "I asked what you call me?"

"Ok I get it." I chuckled.

"Booth are you going to answer my question?" She stepped closer

I smirked pulling her closer until we were pressed flush, "Bones." I growled playfully

"Now I believe that qualifies as a nickname. A nickname being a term of endearment symbolizing acceptance." She smiled leaning in and kissing me. "Maybe I should start calling you a bunch of bizarre names, generally associated with food or children. Or I could start calling you Shoes, even if you don't wear the shiny ones anymore."

"My beautiful smart Bones, what would I do without you?"

"Subject other women to food related nicknames that have nothing to do with their personality." She joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. I don't know if you noticed but there weren't a whole lot of women before you and the ones there were didn't exactly stick around." I told her.

Instead of going down what could have been, and has been a particularly touchy conversation, she took it lightly "It's probably because of all the nicknames." She concluded kissing me again.

"So I'm limited to Bones?" I asked.

"And occasionally baby or you could even try Temperance, or Tempe." She lifted her eyebrow.

I released her grabbing our coats before talking her hand, "Alright Temperance, shall we go get some coffee."

She wrinkled her nose, and shook her head. "No, I like it when you call me Bones better."

I laughed, "Alright lets go Bones."

"After you Shoes" Before she laughed at herself and shook her head. "No I don't think that will work either."

* * *

**Alright I'm positive that made you smile. That did make you smile right?**

**SEASON SIX AIRS A WEEK FROM TOMORROW!**

**Babyrose  
**


	44. Test

**Ok so for this smile I tried something new, it's all dialogue. I've never written just dialogue before so you'll have to tell me if it's terrible and I'll never do it again, but at the moment I like it, it's silly and quirky. Any way let me set the scene for you: Booth and Brennan are on the platform with a skeleton, Angela, Cam, and Hodgins are standing in the doorway to the autopsy room.**

**Alright enjoy this splash and remember that Bones isn't mine, except for the fifth season on dvd which i'll be getting for my 21st in a few weeks.**

**

* * *

**

Test

"I feel like this is a test."

"A test of what?"

"I have no idea I just feel like they're waiting on us to give them the right answer."

"Well what's the right answer?"

"I don't know. Which is why I feel like this is a test."

"Do you think they're waiting for something specific? Maybe for us to show them something?"

"Like what?"

"I have no idea you're the one that thinks this is a test."

"Well they're all just watching us?"

"They could very well be discussing the case, just like we were doing before you became rather paranoid."

"No they're waiting for us to do something."

"And I'll ask, like what?"

"I don't know. Implode. Start yelling at each other. Kiss each other."

"It's physically impossible for our bodies to implode."

"I didn't mean… never mind I meant for our relationship to implode."

"Why as far as any of them know we're just partners."

"Which is why I feel like they're watching us. They're suspicious."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore paranoid."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I… Well I guess if we're not going to implode and we seem to have stopped working our other two choices were to yell at each other or kiss?"

"I'm not going to yell you."

"Ok that eliminates that option. So kiss me."

"We're at work."

"I assumed as much as we're in the lab, and until moments ago we were working. Just kiss me."

"But they don't know yet."

"Which is why you think they're watching us… kiss me."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I have told you to kiss me it I wasn't sure."

"You're ready for them to know?"

"Yes. But if you're not I fully understand and request that we go back to work."

"No. No, I'm ready. I'm going to kiss you properly."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Angela's going to squeal."

"That's going to be true no matter when she finds out."

"They're going to give us a hard time, for not telling them."

"I would imagine that they might just be happy for us, because they're our friends and that's what friends are supposed to do."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I believe I learned that from you. Are you going to stop stalling?"

"I'm not stalling."

"Yes you most definitely are, you're dragging this conversation out much longer than is necessary. Need I remind you that we actually have work to get done and we can't waste the whole day worrying about the thoughts of our friends."

"Shut up."

….

"Angela squealed."

"As we knew she would. Do you feel better now?"

"Strangely, yeah, I do."

"Good now the skeleton shows blunt force trauma to rib cage and right femur."

"I love you."

"This I already know. Just like you know I love you, can we get back to work now?"

"Yeah, where were we?

"The skeleton shows blunt force trauma to the rib cage and right femur."

* * *

**Ok I'm legitmately concern as to whether this made you smile, and if you like just the dialogue or if I should avoid just dialouge in the future.**

**BONES IS BACK IN LESS THAN A WEEK!**

**Babyrose  
**


	45. Cute

**Thank you every one for the feedback on the last piece, maybe I'll try it again in the future it inspiration strikes me. **

**Now this is literally mindless fluff to give you a smile on this Friday afternoon but I wouldn't really expect anything else with a word like cute. This in the future, the future where they are a couple. I don't own bones instead it belongs to the brilliant people that came up with it and portray all of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

Cute

I caught her hand pulling her into a nook, as we walked out of the lab and into the hallway, away from the prying eyes of lab techs and other nosier colleagues. She sort of gasped in surprise but didn't hesitate to follow me. "What are you doing Booth? We have a scene to get to."

"I know but we've been going from scene to scene, case to case for weeks," it was true we'd work two weekends in a row and as it was Friday it looked like we might be working for a third one, "I just wanted to take a minute that was just us."

"Booth we're hardly alone in the Jeffersonian's hallway." She said quietly despite the fact that she was stepping closer to me so she could rest her hands on my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, "I know I just wanted to take a minute to ask you how you are without the ears of the lab and the Hoover listening to our every word."

"I'm fine Booth." She said making that face she has when she doesn't quite understand what's happening.

I chuckled; I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're too cute when you make that face."

"Well I'm glad you think so." She told me with a smirk on her face, as she leaned in to brush her lips over mine, allowing me to capture them and kiss her properly.

Eventually she pulled back, rested her head on my shoulder, and allowed herself to just melt into my arms. "So how are you?" I asked again.

"Tired, a little bit stressed, and frustrated that I haven't had any time to relax with my partner." She answered fully. "How are you?"

"The same, although I'm quite content to stand in this nook and hold you for a little bit longer." I told her running my hands up and down her back as she massaged the base of my skull with her talented hands.

She was quiet for a moment longer, before sighing to herself. "We should go. We're losing evidence the longer we wait." Even thought she made no movement to signify she actually wanted to move.

"You're probably right." I sighed pressing a kiss to temple. "Come on beautiful let's go." I released her, lacing my fingers with hers as we emerged from our hiding spot.

"Thank you Booth. I didn't realize that I needed that." She told me leaning into my side.

I squeezed her hand. "It's my pleasure. Tell you what once this case is closed we're taking the next day off before they even have a chance to find a body."

"That'd be nice." She sighed as we walked out into the sun.

"Actually we'll take the whole weekend off and go somewhere, and have some quality partner time."

She smiled at me, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Smiles?**

**6 DAYS UNTIL SEASON SIX!**

**See you later**

**Babyrose  
**


	46. Honor

**Another smile for you :). That's the smile have a good day.**

**Seriously, I do have another splash, you're going to have to hunt for the word it's based on but it's in there I promise. This was inspired by the fact that one of my best friends got engaged this weekend and well I had a reaction similar to Angela's at the beginning and thought that it would be fitting for a splash.**

**Bones still isn't mine, but the people who do own it are rather brilliant so I'm not bothered.**

**

* * *

**

Honor

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I gasped, "Oh my god"

"Angela are you ok?" She asked looking somewhat bemused.

"No I'm not ok, my heart feels like it's going to fly out of my chest. Oh my god."

Now she's worried, "Do you need to sit down or some water?"

I shook my head. "No, I just oh my god." I hugged her again.

"So this is making you happy?" I'd managed to confuse her.

I nod holding her tight to me. "It's just wow." I pulled back.

"Angela it's really not that big of a deal." She tried to placate me.

I grasped her shoulder, I felt like I should shake some sense into her, "Sweetie this is a really big deal. Like a monumentally big deal."

"Angela stop." Now she was embarrassed.

"Brennan, you're getting married. This is a big deal." I tried to impress upon her that this is something that she should be really excited about.

"I don't see why thousands of people get married every day."

"Stop it you're not going to make this mean less with facts. Brennan you are getting married to Booth. That man loves you more than a fish loves water."

"He does." She sighed instead of offering something scientific.

"See this is a big deal, that and it's been coming for oh I don't know 7 years."

"Angela that's not true."

"Yes it is. This point has been coming since you two set eyes on each other." She gave me a look that said she thought I was being ridiculous.

"Hey think what you want, the rest of us know it's true." I smiled. "Let me see the ring again." She held out her hand, "Oh wow. Bren it's beautiful. He did good didn't he?"

She held her hand up to the light, "Yeah." She nodded, looking a little like she was fighting tears, "Yeah he did." I hugged her again.

She released me, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything." I told her.

"Will you be my matron of honor?" she looked nervous, afraid that I would say no, I have no idea why.

"Of course." I hugged her again, "Does this mean that you'll be having a real wedding?" I asked suspicious, "because I had you pegged more of a get married at city hall gal."

"This coming from the woman that got married in jail. Yes, it'll mean so much to him and it'll be good to celebrate properly."

I grinned. "You're really getting married Bren."

She nodded resolutely, "I am."

* * *

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**See lots of smiles for you ;) Let me know if that didn't work.**

**Oh hey guys remember how Thursday is the 23rd of September. Something about that date feels really familiar. Oh wait that's because BONES IS BACK ON THURSDAY!**

**I don't know if you can tell but it's been a crazy weekend.**

**Onward to season premiere, let the amazingness begin.**

**Babyrose  
**


	47. Window

**More splashes equals more smiles. It was rainy this morning here in the mid-west and well that gave me this. I've run into a funny problem writing these. I've very careful about watching the word count as I write until i get to about 400 words and then I figure that I don't have that much more to say so I ignore it. Needless to say I have to go back and cut things every time.**

**Bones isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Window

She was staring out the window watching the rain, holding a cup of coffee between inhaling the potent vapors, as she smiled at the rain. "Whatcha thinking about?" I asked coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, settling my head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm just admiring how quiet everything seems to be when it's raining. No one wants to go outside and those that are, are trying to get back inside as quickly as possible. What are you doing here? I thought Parker had a baseball game or something?"

"Its baseball and it was canceled due to the rain."

"You can't play baseball in the rain? I would have believed that was the whole premise of playing a sport, to train you to do whatever it takes to achieve your goal no matter what the weather is like."

I smiled behind her loving how adorable she was when she applied anthropology to things she didn't really understand. "Maybe that is the point of sports in the tribes of the Amazon Bones, but here in D.C. we try and prevent our children from getting sick so they can keep going to school. That and playing baseball in the rain is terrible for the grass."

I watched her reflection in the window as she processed the information, in her lightening fast manner. "Well it seems rational to keep the children healthy, however the playing in the rain shouldn't ruin the grass in a bad way for sports. It would just make the whole process muddier."

"Yeah well baseball likes to pretend it's a clean sport and tries not to get too dirty, so they don't play in the rain." I told her squeezing her. "It's ok though there are plenty of other things that one can do on a rainy Sunday afternoon." I whispered into her ear.

I watched as she lifted her eyebrows, "What did you have in mind?" she asked almost laughing.

"Well I was thinking that we could start by cuddling on the couch and watching a movie, with popcorn, candy and hot chocolate." I told her slyly.

"Booth." She tried to admonish, difficult when she's got a smile on her face, "we'll spike our blood sugar excessively."

"Sugar rush Bones, it's called a sugar rush." I correct, "And that's the idea because then I can think of several ways to burn it off, after we've watched the movie."

She turned around leaving the rain behind her. "That would be acceptable, whose going to pick the movie?" she asked, even though she knew it was my turn.

"Me and I'm thinking something action packed with lots of inaccuracies just you can explain them all to me." She grinned, "You go get the food and I'll get the movie set up."

"I love you." She told me with a kiss as she departed to the kitchen leaving me to wonder if I'd ever get used to those words coming from her.

* * *

**Did it make you smile?**

**In a little less than two hours season premiere week begins, and as excited as that makes me I don't have a tv so I have to watch everything online the day after they air. Alas the life of a college student. It's not like if I had a tv I could watch when they air any way. That's my way of asking you not to spoil anything for me.**

**3 DAYS TILL NEW BONES!**

**Have a fabulous day**

**Babyrose  
**


	48. Wall

**Ok I have some more fluff to make you smile! Oh yeah and remember how I told you that I was going to do fifty of theses before the premiere? Well It's actually going to happen, I'm going to post one tomorrow and the last one the morning of the premiere, and then we'll be at an even fifty rolling into season 6.**

**Bones isn't mine and that's been clearer that ever as premiere progresses.**

**

* * *

**

Wall

I waddled down the hallway to the nursery that Booth was painting. He wouldn't let me help, which originally had upset me, but I can't stand for twenty minutes without getting tired, so it makes sense.

I opened the door see how it was going, pleased to see that three of the walls were already covered in the yellow we'd agreed on but the fourth wall was nearly complete in a pale pink, not what I was expecting. "Booth what are you doing?"

He continued to paint, "I'm painting Bones what does it look like?"

I could tell he was smirking by his voice, which did nothing to help my mood. "It looks like you're painting the wall the crib is going against pink, when we agreed to paint the room yellow." I told him as I crossed the room.

He sighed setting down the brush and wiping his hands on the rag in his pocket as he turned to face me. "We're having a baby girl Bones." His eyes were sparkling and he looked so happy, "I know that you didn't want to have an entirely pink room but one wall in our baby girl's room is not going to end the world."

I folded my hands on my stomach, and cocked my head indicating that I was awaiting more of an explanation.

"Listen I had Angela pick out the color so that it complements and she's still coming over to paint the border on the wall and she has some grandiose plan for the pink wall anyway I doubt by the time she's done you'll even now that it was pink to start with."

"She mentioned something about that." I told him, my anger fleeing as fast as it came up. "I'm sorry I got upset with you, my hormones are all over the place." I told him.

He grabbed my hand off my stomach squeezing it. "It's no problem Bones, you're pregnant every pregnant women is allowed to be cranky from time to time."

"Then how come they all make it look so easy?" I voiced the fear that I'd been harboring for a while. "Angela was never this moody when she was pregnant."

Booth laughed, "Yes she was, you just didn't have to deal with most of it." He leaned over and kissed me reassuringly, "besides you are making it look easy so you must know whatever secret all other moms to be already know."

Now I was crying and didn't really know why, "Thanks Booth." I whispered brushing the tears off my cheek, as he reached up to wipe them away himself. "The wall really does look nice."

He smiled, "Thanks, I have no idea if it's going to stay pink for long but it seemed fitting since little Isabella will be joining us soon." He rubbed his free hand over my stomach.

We looked at each other for a few seconds before I broke the silence "I should go take a nap I'm exhausted."

* * *

**Please, please tell me that made you smile?**

**2 DAYS UNTIL BONES SEASON SIX BEGINS!**

**Have a lovely Tuesday**

**Babyrose  
**


	49. Shoe

**I really like this splash, there's just something about it that's really enjoyable to me. Hope you feel the same, even if I don't own Bones**

**

* * *

**

Shoe

I was running late, when the knock came on the door. "Come in." I yelled from the bathroom as I finished my hair, moving on to my makeup.

"Bones you couldn't have been sure it was me." He yelled from the entryway.

"Well if it hadn't been you they wouldn't have gotten in because beside you, Angela, and my dad, no one else has a key." I yelled back leaning over the sink to finish my eye makeup.

"Still doesn't mean you shouldn't have asked who it was." He stopped in the bathroom door. "Oh wow. Bones look at you. You're a vision."

I swiped on the final coat of mascara, "I'm running late. It took me longer to get ready than I'd calculated." I told him moving into my bedroom picking up the earrings from my dresser sliding them in noticing that he had followed me into my room.

"Bones you're doing just fine. They're not going to start without the guest of honor." He tried to calm me as I turned around looking for the pair of shoes that Angela insisted that I had buy to go with the dress I'd picked out.

"Where are my shoes." I whirled around searching frantically.

He grabbed my arm turning me to face him, "Cinderella, you're not going to turn into a pumpkin if we're running a little bit late." He spun me round the sit me down on the bed picking up each foot in turn to slide on each shoe. "Look at that you're all ready to go, and we're not even five minutes late."

He stood up, offered me his hand, pulling me upright, and then flush against his body. "Alright, Cinderella shall we go?" He leaned in kissing me slowly, momentarily distracting me.

I pulled back and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "If we keep that up, we're going to be way more than ten minutes late." He grinned just a little wider with that mischievous sparkle in his eye that told me I needed to disengage myself from him before we really were late. "I have to go fix my lipstick now. Can you grab my coat I called to him as he walked out into the living room.

I followed him out not moments later to find him holding a bouquet of roses and daisies, which he'd already put into a vase, looking very suave in the full tux. Except his bowtie was just a little cockeyed. "Now that you're all ready will you please take the complement that you look like a goddess tonight."

I took the vase from him, "Thank you Booth. You look very handsome was well. Except…" I wiggled the tie straight. "Perfect, very James Bond." I told him remembering the movie he'd made me watch the weekend before. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Shall we."

He offered his arm, "After you Cinderella."

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't know what that means."

* * *

**Just something about it make me grin like a idiot. Does it do that same to you?  
**

**BONES IS BACK TOMORROW! ****BONES IS BACK TOMORROW! ****BONES IS BACK TOMORROW!**** BONES IS BACK TOMORROW! ****BONES IS BACK TOMORROW!**

**See you later**

**Babyrose  
**


	50. Partnership

**IT'S PREMIERE DAY!** **IT'S PREMIERE DAY! ****IT'S PREMIERE DAY! ****IT'S PREMIERE DAY! There now that's out of my system. This is suppose to be a fortifying smile, you know the kind you have right before you do something that you've been super excited about and dreading all at once. It's to remind everyone on this lovely premiere day that no matter what the writers try to do to our favorite couple everything about this show comes back down to one word: Partnership.**

**

* * *

**Partnership

Sometimes things just fall and lock into place. It's almost as though you can feel the tumblers clicking into place as you start to work together. You've always know that you're partnership was extraordinary. How could it not be?

But when it recovers from a lengthy separation is when you realize that really there is nothing like this out there. This partnership is irreplaceable for a reason, not just to those that rely on it but to you as a part of it.

You could pretend that while you were separated that you the two of you as partners were no more special than any other partners because after all you were just one scientist and one FBI guy out of thousands. But from that moment you pull on the lab coat and buckle the cocky belt on again you realize that this feels right and that there's a reason everything fell apart when you were gone.

At first, you contemplate going back and finishing the year in separation, that was you're original intention when you boarded the plane back from the far corners of the earth. But within minutes of opening the case file you knew that going back just wasn't an option. Seven months was just long enough to be gone. The separation had taught you one thing: what you really needed above all else was them.

Relief coursed through your body when you realized that they came to the same conclusion. Only made all the more right when the whole team chose to cut their year short. So you're reunited, the team as a whole and your partnership.

You're body breathes a sigh of relief when you walk into the lab together separate from the rest of the group. You both stand looking at what used to be the place you worked, and it's a little sad that it's become so neglected in your absence, but you're back now and it'll will be restored to its former glory.

"Welcome home Bones."

"Welcome home Booth."

And it feels like all the tumblers have fallen into place and the gears are beginning to move properly again, because no matter how many other changes have occurred or are yet to come you're partnership is what matters.

The rest of the team joins you looking around at the lab and you smile, ready to forge on through what will surely be a bumpy ride. Because nothing's ever been easy for the two of you, but it doesn't seem to matter what, you are partners and that partnership is the most important thing to either of you.

* * *

**See you're smiling because you feel reassured don't you.**

**Alright I promised you fifty splashes before the season premiere and this is fifty. However I have another fifty words so if your interested in more of these let me know.**

**One last thing, sadly I don't actually get to watch the episode until Saturday at the earliest so don't ruin it for me, please. Oh yeah and with new episodes means new chapters for _Sublimated Attraction_ so be on the look out.**

**Go forth and enjoy my friends I'll see you on the other side.**

**Babyrose  
**


	51. Forgot

**Bones is back and everything is right with the world again. Alright you guys said that you wanted 50 more splashes so I thought I'd go ahead and get started. For our 51st splash we have _Forgot_. I hope it makes you smile because it strikes me that we might need a smile tonight.**

**Bones isn't mine and the writers are doing a fabulous job with it.  
**

**

* * *

**

Forgot

I glanced at my watch realizing that I'd meant to be at the lab half an hour ago, and that Cam was probably waiting for me to go through all the paper work for the last month's cases. "I have to go." I told him standing up from the chair he had in front of his desk.

He looked a little shocked, glancing at his own watch, realizing what time it was. "Geeze, I guess we got caught up." He stood up too, "I'll come get you for dinner at about 6?" He asked.

"That sounds good." I hastily pulled on my coat and slung my bag over my shoulder heading out towards the elevator bank.

I pushed the button to call the elevator when I heard him running across the bullpen. "Bones!" He came through the major crimes doors stopping in front of me, "Bones you forgot something."

I quickly did a mental inventory, calculating that I had everything, "No Booth I'm quiet sur…"

He cut me off with a kiss, running his fingers through my hair the other resting on my hip, moving his lips smoothly over mine. I was helpless not to respond resting my hands on his chest and kissing him back.

The ping announcing the elevators arrival brought us back to reality. "Booth this is the Hoover."

"So."He shrugged looking a little giddy; "They already know so I might as well take advantage of it and kiss my girlfriend goodbye, even if she forgets" He winked at me.

I couldn't help myself I smiled, "I should go." I kissed him briefly rushing into the elevator, just as the doors were closing.

I spent the next three hours going through the paperwork, notes, and recordings from the last month's cases with Cam before she finally asked: "What has you so smiley Dr. Brennan?" She sounded genuinely interested, and women shared details of their relationships as a bonding ritual, anthropologically speaking.

And yet I couldn't quiet bring myself to tell her flat out. "Booth did something very sweet today."

To my great surprise she sighed, "He is good at that isn't he?"

"That he is." I agreed as she chuckled at me. "That was a rhetorical question wasn't it?"

She nodded, "Never mind, so what did he do?"

I still didn't answer, "I find this an interesting phenomenon with you and Angela. Both of you spent forever questioning the status of our partnership and now that we're more than partners you want to know the details our relationship."

"It's what girlfriends do Dr. Brennan," she refilled her coffee, "But if you don't want to tell me what's made you so happy then we'll move on."

"He kissed me in the hallway of the Hoover." I relented.

Now she grinned, "Alright that qualifies as something to spend the rest of the day smiling over."

* * *

**Smiles, smiles all around?**

**Alright tell me what you thought of this the premiere and the arrival of a certain Blonde.**

**Also Sublimated attraction is up and running again so go check out chapter 108 for the premiere's piece**

**See you later**

**Babyrose  
**


	52. Bed

**Ok so I figured after Thursday's episode who couldn't use just a splash of a smile when it comes to our favorite couple. This is set really early in their relationship and it should give you the warm and fuzzys.**

**Still don't own Bones, and I don't even hate the writers for what they're doing because I think they've given themselves a lot to work with and it will make the show all the more interesting.**

**

* * *

**

Bed

I walked back into the room carrying the two cups of coffee smiling to myself at the sleeping figure sprawled out under the covers. Her hair was fanned out around her, as she pressed one side of her face into the pillow facing the middle as she breathed slow and steady, like someone who hasn't slept properly in weeks.

I set our cups down on the bedside table before moving over the open the blinds allowing her skin to bath in the morning light, giving her an almost luminescent glow. As the light crossed her face, she wrinkled her nose just a little like the light was tickling her in some way, before she took a deep breath and allowed her eyes to flutter open sleepily. "Good morning." She whispered quietly.

I smiled as I lifted the covers to get into bed bedside her sliding across the distance that separated us gathering her to me, relieved when she let herself be wrapped up in my arms. "Good morning." I told her cheerily.

She was quiet for a moment as she wiggled her head around on my chest trying to get more comfortable, before settling in one spot. She took another sleepy deep breath that told me her eyes were closed again, "What time is it?" She asked lazily sweeping her fingers along my stomach.

I glance at the alarm clock debating telling her the time, knowing that she would panic and insist that we get to work right away. As usual, the truth won out. "Nine thirty."

She sighed deeply, but didn't bother to move. "I guess I should call Cam and tell her that I'm not coming in today until after lunch, since I would much rather stay here in bed with you."

Here admission nearly stopped my heart, that wasn't something that I'd ever expected to come out of her mouth. "Is that right?" I asked her almost beside myself with happiness.

She nodded before rolling away from me to grab her phone and calling Cam. The conversation wasn't any more than thirty seconds as she told Cam that she had something personal to attend to and would be in after lunch, before she hit the end button and came back to me. "Well since we have some extra time I think that we should take advantage of it." She pressed slow lazy kisses along my torso making her way up my neck, "Don't you think?"

She kissed me again as I rolled her over, "That sounds like an excellent idea." I told her as I began to make love to her again slowly in the morning light.

I woke up a little over two hours later to her sitting up in bed wearing absolutely nothing, pouting. "The coffee's cold." She answered my inquisitive look as she hoisted the cup I'd brought her hours ago.

I just shrugged, "What can I say you distracted me." I kissed her slowly.

"We're going to be late."

"So?" And she laughed.

* * *

**Tell me that made you smile, or a least made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Also I know that no one is a Hannah fan out there but aside from the being Booth's girlfriend I like her she seems like a decent person that is caught in the middle and doesn't know it yet. Also for those of you freaking out and threatening never to watch again the only thing that really will kill this show is Booth (or Brennan for that matter) having a different significant other permanently. Because the whole show revolves around Booth and Brennan and the question of when will they. So every one chill out and enjoy the ride, we get to see Brennan deal with jealously for once.**

**If you disagree that's your prerogative but I just think that we should keep it all in perspective.**

**Babyrose  
**


	53. Punch

**Alright who's ready for a flood of updates? Well I have just the thing for you then. First we have a new splash for you the prompt being punch and I promise it doesn't go in a direction you would guess with such a word.**

**Bones isn't my story to tell, just borrow and play with from time to time.**

**

* * *

**

Punch

The thought has crossed my mind on a number of occasions, but it was something that I was certain that he would want to do and so I should just give him the opportunity. So I've been waiting patiently. Angela said that I should drop some hints, but I wouldn't even begin to know how to do that.

Suddenly I don't want to wait anymore and as we're lying satisfied in the morning light, I whisper it just quietly almost to myself, half-hoping he didn't hear me at all. But of course he did and I can see the look on his face as I lift my head to meet his eyes, it a mixture of shock and confusion. "What was that Bones?"

I lace my fingers with his, "Marry me?" I ask clearly knowing that I should just commit to asking for what I want.

He looks at me almost chocking before a grin breaks out across his face. "You serious?" He brushes my hair behind my ear.

"Of course I'm serious." I asked for some reason terrified that he's going to tell me no. "Are you going to answer?"

He kisses my forehead reassuringly before pulling a hand free and reaching into his bedside table pulling out a box. "So I've been working up the courage to ask you that exact same question since the day we meet Bones, and then you beat me to the punch?" He looks amused which bodes well I would guess, plus my eyes seemed glued momentarily to the velvet covered box in his hand.

"So yes?" I ask trying to get a clear answer.

His eyes are literally sparkling and he chuckles with joy, "Yes Bones, most definitely yes." Now I'm grinning foolishly, as I kiss him happily. "Now will you let me ask you properly?" I nodded strangely unable to form words.

He pushes himself up in bed pulling me up with him; he popped the ring box open to reveal the sparkling ring. "Temperance Brennan… Bones… will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes" I choke as a tear escapes followed by another one, and another.

He pulls out the rings and slips it onto my finger, and I'm overwhelmed momentarily with how my life is turning out, but when he brushes a tear from my cheek and lifts my eyes to his, I realize that this is much better than anything I could have ever thought of. "Have you really been trying to get up the courage to do this since we meet? That was nearly eight years ago, and that first encounter didn't exactly end well."

He nods, "If it makes you feel better I didn't by the ring until we officially became more than partners."

"You've had it for a year? You were that sure?"

Grinning he nods again, "Although I'm gonna admit I didn't think you'd beat me too it."

* * *

**Smiling? If you are great, if your not yet I have two more updates for you. The first is _Sublimated Attraction_ and the second is my new collection of one-shots _Shine On_, so go take a look and tell me what you thing of those as well.**

**Ta Ta For Now**

**Babyrose  
**


	54. Clouds

**So one of our favorite characters sad isn't normally what I would call a smile but I think in this case you'll all make an exception because well you all want it to happen. In other news Happy Birthday to Emily Deschanel.**

**Bones still isn't mine**

**

* * *

**

Clouds

He stared out the window, watching the clouds roll across the city mimicking the anger and disappointment that had been brewing inside for days. The lighting cracked across the sky and the rain poured from the heavens, as he stared out at the world wondering at his inability to make a relationship work. First Rebecca wouldn't marry him when they found out that she was pregnant, then Bones freaked out and brought five years of work to a grinding halt when she told him that she didn't want to hurt him, and now Hannah. He should have expected it; the Washington press core would have never been enough for her. Part of him knew that's why he'd even perused anything in the first place, he knew that it wouldn't be permanent; he knew that eventually she would leave but that thought only made him more angry with himself.

His partner that normally can't tell what anyone's feeling asked within minutes of him entering her office on the day Hannah left, "Booth, what's wrong?"

It all came spilling out, "Hannah left. It would appear that I'm incapable of being loved enough by any women for them to want to stay with me. First Rebecca, then you, and now Hannah." He knew it would cause her to panic, and he could see the look of horror on her face before she managed to compose herself, "I'm so sorry Booth." She reached to place a comforting hand on his arm but he jerked away. "I should go, I'm not going to get anything done today." He told her as he strode from the office.

That was hours ago, now he was standing looking at the clouds wishing that the rain was therapeutic. When he heard the banging on his front door. He wanted to ignore it they would go away eventually; he wanted to be alone because apparently that was how god intended it. But the banging didn't stop, "Booth. I know you're in there. Let me in I have to tell you something." Her voice cut through the haze in his mind.

He opened the door to find his partner drenched, wet hair curling in abandon as her clothes clung to her, her eyes sparkling brilliantly blue. "Bones what are you doing here?" he asked.

She stepped inside, "I'm not going anywhere." He didn't understand and so he just looked at her blankly. "I can't leave you Booth." It clicked with what he said earlier in the day as she went on. "I understand that you've moved on and that it probably doesn't matter anymore but I love you and I can't leave." She took a deep breath as he reeled from what she'd just told him. "I should go."

She turned to leave and walk out of his apartment and that was something that he couldn't abide ever again. "Bones." He caught her hand, pulling her back to him. "I think that constitutes leaving."

* * *

**Well was it smile worthy?**

**Babyrose**


	55. Birthday

**So today is my birthday and I was thinking about what I really wanted and there are numerous things that would be wonderful including getting to see Bones' birthday. This particular birthday is set in the future and well is wonderful fluff as it's suppose to be.**

**

* * *

**

Birthday

"Wakey, wakey Bones." He whispered softly into my ear.

I smiled but didn't want to open my eyes, "Maybe I don't want to."

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my cheek as he brushed back my hair, "Come on birthday girl. If you don't get up then we can't celebrate properly."

I opened my eyes to look up at his smiling brown ones, "Maybe I think we can celebrate properly in bed." I quirked an eyebrow watching him smile.

"Well it's good that I planned some extra time in the festivities for just that." He laughed as he tumbled down on top of me.

Later I lay on top of him, "Booth we really don't have to do anything special."

He kissed the top of my head, "Nope you're not getting out of this." He rolled over, "Get dressed birthday girl."

"For what?" I asked worried about what he had planned.

"You'll see." He grinned mischievously.

Hours later we collapsed in bed again, exhausted. "Thank you Booth. You really didn't have to do all of that." I told him pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

"Well that's exactly the point I wanted to celebrate your birthday." He told me in that way he has when he's explaining something.

"Needless to say you really didn't have to do all of that Booth, I really would have been quiet happy to spend the whole day with you."

"Yes well we can do that this weekend." He pulled open the drawer in his bedside table, "Before I forget I have your present." He pulled out a small velvet box.

"You didn't have to get me a present." I protested again, not processing what he was holding.

"Well this one is up to you to decide what you would like me to do with it." He popped the lid open revealing the sparkling ring, "You can tell me to put it away until you want it, you can take it as just a piece of jewelry, it doesn't matter to me since it's your birthday it's the birthday girls choice."

I took the box in my hand momentarily speechless, before something clicked into place. "I don't need anything but you…" I trailed off handing the box back to him, noticing his look of mild confusion on his face.

"So…" he tried to ask without sounding worried.

I smiled sitting up in bed, pulling him upright with me. "For my birthday I need nothing more than you Booth and that ring is an appropriate symbol of such a present."

Now he opened the box again holding it with one hand, as he picked up my other hand, "My beautiful Bones, will you marry me?"

I nodded strangely speechless and he pulled the ring out and slid it onto my hand, before leaning in and kissing me gently. I pulled back so that my forehead was resting on his, "This is officially the best birthday I've ever had." Before I kissed him again.

* * *

**:) :) :) :) Did it make you smile?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Babyrose  
**


	56. Pie

**I have a splash for you and it's ridiculously sweet and fluff making it the perfect smile. **

**Bones still isn't mine**

**

* * *

**

Pie

I could hear the laughter echoing through the house when I came back with Cooper from his practice. Sending Cooper upstairs to shower and change I walked to the kitchen doorframe and leaned against it watching Bones teach Bella, who was standing on a chair, how she wanted the apples laid out in the piecrust.

"Careful Bella. We can't just pour them in because then we can't get the top on, so you have to place them in individually as close together as we can get them." She told Bella managing to keep her eye on Bella as she began rolling out the top crust.

"Like this mommy?" Bella paused mid-process arms covered in cinnamon and sugar holding several slices of apple as she waited for her mother's approval.

Bones leaned over poking a few slices of apple here and there. "It looks very good, we should definitely be able to get all the apples in if you keep doing that." And mother and daughter went back to their tasks, as I watched from my post on the doorframe.

Within minutes, Bella had managed to cram the extraordinary number of apples into the pie dish and was holding her sugar covered arms away from her body in an attempt to keep herself clean. "All done." She said proudly.

Bones leaned over examining her work as she would a skeleton, "Very good. Why don't you go wash up while I put the crust on and get this in the oven."

Bella nodded enthusiastically turning on the chair, eyes lighting up as she saw me to say something to her mother, but I raised a finger to my lips signaling for her to remain quiet and she nodded skipping past me to go wash her arms, leaving me to watch Bones finish assembling the pie. Smiling at how happy she was doing something so domestic, as she hummed a forgotten tune to herself.

Finally, she slid the pie into the oven and turned to face me, unsurprised at my presence she just smiled, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see most of the pie assembly." I told her crossing to her as she washed the flour off her hands wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck. "What's the occasion that you decide to make me apple pie?"

She dried her hands before turning in my grasp to wrap her own arms around my neck, "If I told you it was because I could would you believe me?"

I shook my head grinning at her, "Nope because you never do anything without a reason."

"And what if I said it was because it's early September and the anniversary of…"

"Our first case as partners" I finished. "I would say that you my beautiful Bones have become wildly sentimental." I leaned in capturing her lips briefly, "And I like it." I told her earning me a happy grin and another kiss.

* * *

**Well are you smiling? maybe even grinning?**

**Also if you're up for something tied a little closer to the actual show's plot there is a new one-shot in _Shine On_ that you might enjoy, don't worry it has a happy ending too.**

**Babyrose  
**


	57. Blue

**Some where between midterms, election cycles, traveling and birthday celebrations my time has been extremely limited however I do have a splash for you, just a little something to make you smile during this hiatus.**

**

* * *

**

Blue

I was working on catching up with the grading I'd been neglecting, it was the first opportunity I had any time since the intern of the week had taken them to be cleaned, and the lab was quiet as the clock ticked later into the night. Cam was still out there somewhere probably working on paper work too, so I knew she wouldn't disturb me. I settle into to read the collection of undergraduate papers that had been sitting on my desk for weeks.

The next thing I knew I was being jostled awake as I was being scooped off the couch. I barely blinked my eyes open to find myself in Booth's arms as he flicked off my office light and carried me across the lab. I closed my eyes again letting my head settle against his shoulder. "Booth what are you doing?" I asked completely unconcerned with the answer.

"Taking you home and putting you to bed. It's nearly three in the morning, what were you doing still at the lab?" He asked pushing the doors the garage open with his back as he carried me across the parking lot.

"Grading papers." I answered as he somehow managed to open the car door and keep me suspended in the air. "I'm so far behind because of the last two cases, and I have a chapter I need to get done for my next novel. I figured I would take advantage of the time the bones were being cleaned." I heard him scoff at my reasoning as he closed the car door and I settled further into my seat.

His door opened, "How'd you know I was still there anyway?"

"Security called me." He said his voice gravelly with sleep, "Bones you can't keep trying to stay up 24 hrs a day you have to get some sleep." He started the car.

I didn't protest his argument to comfortable and tired to even care, instead allowing the motion to lull me to sleep. I didn't open my eyes until we came to a stop after what seemed like far too short of a time. I opened my eye to see that we were parked in front of his apartment and not mine. "Why are we here?"

He climbed out and came around the truck pick me up again. "Because I'm too tired to take you home and here I can make sure you sleep for a reasonable amount of time." He carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom setting me on the bed before rummaging in his drawers and producing a pair of sweats for me, "Change. You're sleeping in here."

"What about you?"

"I'll be right back." And he disappeared as I pulled on the enormous pants before collapsing into the dark blue sheets of his bed inhaling deeply the warm clean scent that lingered on the pillowcases allowing it to pull me under as I felt him settle into the opposite side.

* * *

** :D Smiles all around right?**

**Babyrose**


	58. Secrets

**More smiles for you! **

**

* * *

**

Secrets

It's the yearly Christmas party and per-usual we were all forced to go and interact with the rest of the Jeffersonian employees by Cam. Not that I minded anymore because it was a decent excuse for us to hire a babysitter and then Ange and I could have a nice night to ourselves. I was sitting sipping my drink watching the crowds of scientist and museum people interact with their friends and let their inhibitions down, just enjoying that this is opportunity to see the really quirky side of these people.

My eyes settled on a particular pair out on the dance floor. Booth was twirling Dr. B. around with abandon, as her eyes lit up with laughter, and I watched her collapse into Booth shoulder, "Stop you're going to make me dizzy," I heard her amused plea watching him smile contently and pull her closer and started to sway in place on hand softly running up and down Dr. B's back.

Angela and Cam settled back into their seats returning from where ever they'd disappeared to a few moments earlier. "What are you looking at Hodgins?" Cam asked trying to follow my line of sight, and instantly perking Ange's attention.

"Booth and Brennan." I casually pointed to where the pair was now press flushed slowly swaying to the music barely even moving as Booth whispered something in her ear. "I think they're keeping secrets from us."

To my great surprise, I actually hear Angela sigh in a dreamy little girl way, Cam and I both tore our eyes from the partners to look at my wife that smiling ridiculously happy. Not the first reaction I would have expected from her when it came to Booth and Brennan, "What Ange?"

She looked back at me in great shock, "Oh nothing they just look really happy for the first time in months. Don't they?"

"Well yeah but aren't you going to demand to know what's going on?" Cam asked almost like she was hoping that someone else would do it instead of her, and really Angela is the person for that.

Ange nodded slowly, "Tomorrow. For tonight I'm going to let them keep their secrets and just watch them from a distance." She sighed again as we watched Booth press a kiss to Brennan's temple when the song ended before releasing her just long enough that she could turn to walk back to the table before wrapping an arm around her again pulling her close to his side.

"They're terrible at keeping secrets apparently." Cam noted with a small smile before turning back to her drink so that it didn't appear that we were all watching.

* * *

**I personally have a soft dreamy happy smile when every I think of this, what kind of smile does it give you?**

**Babyrose  
**


	59. Concede

**Well yesterday someone asked for a sequal to secrets and so here it it with guarantee smiles because Booth and Brennan are terrible about keeping secrets.**

**Bones isn't mine**

**

* * *

**

Concede

"What?" Booth asked happily, as he pulled a chair out for Brennan holding her hand as she lowered her self into her seat before delicately picking up her wine glass and taking a sip, as Booth settled in the chair next to her.

"Nothing man." I shook my head; no way, I was getting in the middle of this.

Cam however wasn't going to wait for answers, "We were just noticing how happy you guys look." She said it in that way that she has when she's making a statement but it's really a question.

"Booth assures me that merriment is a vital part of the festivities surrounding Christmas so objectively I would have to say it is normal for people to be happy at Christmas time." Dr. B chimed in.

Booth scooted his chair closer and slid his arm around Brennan's back so his hand came to settle on her opposite hip bone, and she leaned into him just a little bit, resting her head on his shoulder. Angela decided that she wouldn't make Cam go it alone, "I don't think that Christmas is the only reason that you're happy Bren…" she gave the partners a pointed stare.

Booth looked mildly worried like he wasn't quite sure what was about to come next but it was Dr. B. who issued the dreamy sigh this time letting her eyes drift shut, "I will concede that there are other reasons for my current emotional state."

"Like…" Now that Angela was getting somewhere, she wasn't just going to let it go.

"Angela is this really necessary?" Booth asked a little impatient because he seemed to have already grasped where we were going, as he gave me a death glare. I raised my hands in innocence I hadn't done anything this was solely on the shoulders of Ange and Cam.

Dr. Brennan however was completely oblivious to the whole exchange because she still had her eyes closed. "Like a change in the status of mine and Booth's relationship."

Fortunately, Angela didn't squeal but she did have a grin reminiscent of the Cheshire cat and Cam was struggling not to laugh. I smiled at Booth and shook my head in sympathy.

"I think it's time to get you home Bones, you're exhausted." At this Brennan's eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"I suppose you're right." She said standing with him sliding her arm through his. "We'll see you all for Christmas Dinner." She smiled as they left.

"Don't forget the mistletoe." Angela called after them pointing to the sprig in the doorway.

Booth made a face that I generally associate with threats to pull his gun and shoot me while Brennan simply looked up and smiled before refocusing Booth's attention on her and kissing him. And well he's only been in love with her for the last six years so obviously he was helpless to respond.

Now Angela squealed in delight, as I clapped. "Terrible at keeping secrets." Cam nodded her head.

* * *

**Warm and fuzzy smiles?**

**Babyrose  
**


	60. Smart

**So there was a request to do just one more splash related to Secrets and Concede, and this little one popped into my head and I was helpless not to write it. I hope that it answers any questions you had while giving you a wonderful smile.**

**Bones isn't mine which honestly makes me glad because I would just end up ruining it.**

**

* * *

**

Smart

I slid the key into the lock on my door happy to be away from the prying minds of the squints and have Bones safe with me in my apartment on Christmas Eve. "I'm going to change." She told me with a sleepy yawn taking her bag from me and disappearing down the hall.

"I'll just make us some hot chocolate." I called after walking over to plug in the Christmas tree before discarding my jacket and tie on the couch and heading into the kitchen starting the water as I pulled out the supplies.

I was adding the appropriate amount of hot water to the chocolate and cream I'd already mixed when I felt her arms slip around my waist and her head settle on my shoulder. I stirred the mix to perfection and turned around in her arms to give her the cup. "Here you go beautiful. My extra special recipe."

She took the cup gladly backing up to lean against the opposite counter, sipping the beverage, "This is good Booth." Then she cocked her head in that way she has when she's trying to figure something out. "Booth why were you so worried about everyone asking about our relationship, it's not like we were hiding it tonight."

She didn't appear worried just interested, "I don't know it just felt like something that they could figure out on their own." I took a fortifying sip, "It's something that I want to keep for just us and I'm afraid that they're going to start asking all these questions that they don't really need the answer to."

For a second I thought she was going to tell me that I was being irrational but instead she smiled and set down her cup crossing the open space between us and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You are so sweet sometimes." She told me with a kiss. "But I think that they just wanted to now because they've been waiting for this for longer that we have. They just want us to be happy."

"I know," I told her wrapping my arms around her waist, "Is it irrational of me to want to keep this for just us?"

She smiled gently, "No." she assured me, "But I think you're underestimating them they really are just happy for us."

I sighed, she was right I was just scared that something could mess this up after everything we'd been through to get here. "You're right." I squeezed her closer, "When did you get so smart?"

"Well I've always had a very high intelligence, but in this instance I had a really good teacher." She giggled stretching up on her toes to kiss me again.

"So you don't think Angela's going to ask for all the details." I asked content to hold her against me.

She shook her head, "No she'll ask the instant she has me alone tomorrow." As she began unbuttoning my shirt, "But that doesn't mean I'll tell her."

* * *

**=) =) =) Smiley yet?**

**That's the last one but don't worry more smile inducing splashes are coming your way.**

**Babyrose  
**


	61. 99

**First I want to say that Smart wasn't the last one of the collection just that little story line that included Secrets, and Concede, sorry for any confusion. I promised you 100 splashes and we still have 40 more go including this one, so don't worry there are plenty more smiles to be had.**

**Know this is something that I could definitely see playing out on the show should the writers give in to pressure and ever actually get Booth and Brennan together, it's not a grinning type of splash but rather a relieved adorable moment, that's smile inducing.**

**Bones is not my story to tell, I only borrow it to play with the characters, obsess about and over analyze on a regular basis, and the credit for that need belongs to other more talented beings.**

**

* * *

**99

"I love you." He'd whispered it into my ear this morning when he'd dropped me at the Jeffersonian with a kiss. But that seemed like a lifetime before as I looked at him sitting on the steps just slightly removed from the chaos of flashing lights and uniformed police officers.

This morning had been the 99th time he'd told me those words in the since as Angela put it "we finally figured it out," he doesn't know I've been counting. Sometimes he tells me it proudly in front of everyone, "staking his claim on the most amazing woman in the world," he tells me. Other times it's whispered in my ear as a reminder that he's still there and always will be.

He's never expected the words to be returned, and in fact, he never says them in a manner where it would really be appropriate to return them. And I've never really thought that I would be able to return them in the same manner as him. The one time I asked him what he was expecting me to do in return and he laughed a little and said, "Smile like you always do." Which is true I can't help myself from grinning when he tells me and then he said, "one day the words will come out of your mouth and it'll be as much a surprise to you as it is me." He reassured me and I know I gave him a skeptical look because I never say anything without thinking.

But as I watch him sit on the steps trying to come to grips with the fact that he had to take the life of a former friend in order to save a little boy's life, I was struck with the sudden need to tell him those words. It was something that couldn't wait any longer to tell him because while he insists that he already knows there is something about hearing the words that changes the dimensions.

I waved the officer off that was taking my statement and crossed to him taking a seat next to him on the stairs looking at the chaos from his point of view, reaching over to entwine my fingers reassuringly with his. I turned my head so that my chin was settled on his shoulder and whispered barely audibly, "I love you." In his ear.

He closed his eyes as a small smile transformed his face from torment to happiness and relief. He turned his head and opened his eyes so that he was looking directly in my eyes. Rather than repeating, the words back to me for the hundredth time he whispered back "Thank you." A tear escaping from his eye.

I reached up wiping it away in comfort, "I love you." I repeated holding his gaze knowing what those words really meant to him at this moment. I let the words float for a minute before I repeated them one more time, "I love you."

* * *

**I just find myself "awe"ing at the end of it.**

**What did you think?**

**Babyrose  
**


	62. Enchanting

**Ok I haven't seen this weeks episode yet but I feel like we could use a smile and since this has been bothering me and making it impossible to write my philosophy paper I had to get this out of my head.**

**I don't own Bones but I like to borrow it to make others smile particularly when the writers aren't doing it.**

**

* * *

**

Enchanting

"Enchanting." He whispered in my ear. "All those years ago when I first saw you that was exactly what you were. Enchanting." I lifted my head from his shoulder as we twirled around the room. He was smiling his eyes looking far off as he recalled our first meeting. "You weren't at all what I was expecting standing at the front of a class room lecturing about the removal of flesh. And yet I couldn't tear my eyes away."

He broke his gaze and rotated his head so he could look at me as we spun around the floor. "And then I asked you if you believed in fate, and you told me…"

"That it's ludicrous." I finished for him.

He nodded his head, "That was it Bones you had me I was enchanted by you every day that came after. From the way you dove head first into that case, to the next time we met. I couldn't get you out of my head there was something about you that just grabbed hold and I couldn't shake loose."

He hitched me closer, "And every day since I've been completely enchanted by you."

I couldn't help myself I cocked my head questioningly, and he chuckled. "Every day." He assured me, "Even when I wanted to throttle you, and when I was supposedly moving on. I couldn't help it you were it. Good or bad no matter where our relationship was you enchanted me Bones."

"And what about now? Am I still enchanting to you?" I asked smiling back at him.

He squeezed my waist as he made a conscious effort to keep us moving, "Every moment Bones. From the way that your skin sparkles in the moonlight when I make love to you, to your sleepy smile when I kiss you good morning. There isn't a moment that I'm not completely enchanted with you."

I smiled at his sweet words, "I love you." I whispered into his ear before resting my head back on his shoulder.

"But every one of those moments' pales in comparison to the moment those doors opened to reveal you standing at the other end of the aisle today... I was enchanted all over again." He told me with a gentle kiss to my cheek, before he rather suddenly reversed directions and dipped me to the applause of the surrounding crowd.

"I am completely and utterly enchanted by you Bones... I promise to always find you enchanting for the rest of our lives Mrs. Booth." He held me suspended above the floor, before I leaned up and kissed him as the chimes of wine glasses echoed through the room.

We stood toe to toe in the middle of everything foreheads pressed together, "Well that's good otherwise we just signed a contract unnecessarily." I told him with a smirk, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he looked exasperated. "I will be enchanted by you for the rest of our lives... I can't help it." I confessed.

* * *

**Did it help easy the pain of the Hannah plot line? As a friend of mine put it: she doesn't dislike Hannah just the whole part of the story that makes her necessary.**

**Ok I hope you're smiling**

**Bridget**


	63. Laundry

**I apparently am on an updating kick. This is the last one for tonight and it's rather domestic and extactly how I see something like this playing out in what currently feels like the distant distant future.**

**Bones isn't mine.**

**

* * *

**

Laundry

I was home first, a rare occurrence but I'd relished in the time alone taking the opportunity to do the laundry and every other menial task that has a tendency to pile up when we have a case.

But now I sitting on the bed examining the piles of freshly folded laundry. His pile was as big as mine, we weren't living together. Yes he spent most nights here and had a key, but he's had a key since we were partners, and yet most his clothes were here. I didn't quite know what to make of it.

I heard his key in the dead bolt and the door but didn't get up to greet him instead I sat contemplating the piles of laundry. "Bones?" I heard him ask from the doorway.

"Do you still keep any clothes at your apartment?" I asked gesturing to the two piles on the bed.

He pulled off his tie looking almost guilty, "I have some stuff."

"When was the last time you spent the night there? When was the last time we spent the night there for that matter?" I asked trying to calculate it out in my head concluding that it had probably been months.

"A while I would guess." He gingerly took a seat on the bed looking at me afraid that I might explode at some point is all I could figure.

I shifted my attention from the piles of laundry to the closet where his things took up as much room as mine did before back to him. "Are you still paying rent for that apartment?" He nodded, looking thoroughly confused at where I was going. "Well that seems a little unnecessary."

"Bones?" he said hesitantly.

"What Booth you live here now it seems silly for you to pay rent for a place that you don't use. Parker has a room here already and when you have him for the weekend, you both stay here. My apartment is closer to work and more spacious than yours it only seems rational that we only have the one apartment between the two of us." I told him getting up glad that I'd figured it out in my head, I started putting away our clothes mine in my drawers and his in his, the whole process feeling very domestic.

That was until I was stopped by him standing between me and the next pile, "Bones, are you asking me to move in?"

"Don't be silly Booth there's no need to ask, you already live here." I told him.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes." I nodded resolutely. "I like that this is where we both come home too, I admit that if you went back to sleeping at your apartment I wouldn't be very happy."

And that damn grin of his bloomed on his face. "So we're living together." I didn't even have time to answer him before he was toppling us back onto the bed.

* * *

**Did you smile because you could see Brennan doing exactly this? Or just because it was cute?**

**Babyrose  
**


	64. Triumph

**Hi All! Sorry for the long absence but i'm back with more splashes of smiles so I hope that my being gone didn't put you off these little tidbits. Today we have Triumph. I still don't own bones, although if I did it probably wouldn't have stayed on the air for so long**

* * *

Triumph

The clicking of his lighter filled the darkness sending sparks up into the air momentarily before the flame caught and flickered powerfully in the quiet. Slowly the flamed glided by the hand that it barely illuminated until it lit one candle followed by another and another and soon the room was bathed in the soft candle light. He turned from the last candle to see her standing just where she had been when the lights had gone out moments before, watching him now. The argument they'd been having forgotten.

"How'd you know where all the candles were?" she asked confused

He chuckled sliding the lighter back into his pocket, "I memorized stuff like that Bones"

She wrinkled her forehead like she does when something doesn't quite make sense to her, "I couldn't have done that and they're my candles."

"Yeah well I did it and now we have candle light to finish our argument." He crossed the room to her.

She cocked her head to the side. "What were we arguing about?" She asked with a small smile.

I shrugged, "Something about you not needing me to assign you a security detail every time someone threatens to kill you because you can look after yourself."

"Right." She nodded firmly, before sighing. "It seems like you just proved that I need you or someone with me even when there isn't a threat, because I couldn't find the candles in my own apartment then the power was out."

I ran my hands down her arms catching her hands in mine to pull her just a little bit closer, "did you just tell me that I won?"

She smiled as she settled her head onto my should, "it would appear the you are triumphant in this argument Booth."

"Awe Bones that so sweet of you." I held her against me for just a moment, relishing in the new reality of being able to hold her like this and not have to worry about what it meant. "You know I only do it because I love you right."

She squeezed my hand gently, "I know."

We stood in silence for a few minutes, "You know if you hadn't been here I would be able to find the candles, right?"

I chuckled into her hair placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I know Bones.

* * *

**What did you think?**


	65. Addiction

**Something about a poker chip rolling over the tops of his knuckles seems like a Booth thing to do right? Well hopefully it does and hopefully it makes you smile. This is set a few years in the future.**

**Another splash for you all!**

**

* * *

**

Addiction

He doesn't just sit still and just talk, he never muses aloud, he's always playing with that poker chip. It's carried in the pocket of his suit and whenever we are stopped, he pulls it out and runs it across the top of his knuckles pulling it over with the next finger and then he sends it back again. A trick most kids would love to learn and yet he sends it back and forth across his knuckles without a thought.

I've lost track of whatever it is we're talking about. His free hand is making all sorts of gestures to make his point but I'm just watching the blue and white chip roll across his knuckles. Suddenly his hand catches the chip pulling it into the palm of his hand, and I'm jolted back to the conversation that I wasn't really part of.

"Hey, are you ok?" he sounded worried.

I jerked my eyes up to look into his, "You got a new chip."

He opened his palm and looked down at the chip, "Yeah last week." Proudly he flipped the chip in the air catching it before resuming its run across his knuckles.

"Why?" The old one had just been blue.

"Ten years." The words tumbled out

"Since you quit?"

He nods. "I never asked." The chip stops, "why'd you quit?"

He stares at it for a minute before looking back up at me without an answer, "Parker?" I question

"That's what I told people." He slid the chip into his pocket and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, reaching out grabbing one of my hands in his. Giving me this look, his forehead wrinkling, I felt like I was missing the message.

"Me…?" I sputtered.

"Ten years ago we closed that first case together."

I shook my head slowly, "You quit for me?" I smile grew on my face.

He smiled back softly releasing one of his hands to pull out the chip again. "I have this because of you." He held it between us.

"You have it because you realized it was time to quit."

"Because I wanted to be good enough for you if we ever met again."

"That's illogical. You were good enough for me with the gambling addiction."

He used the hand he was holding to pull me onto the couch with him from my chair, "Still you were the catalyst." He leaned in brushing his lips softly over mine. "But the thing is I think I have another addiction."

"hmmm." I settled my head on his shoulder as his arms came around me.

"I can't get enough of this one person."

"This sounds serious. Can I help?" I asked unsure of what was happening.

"Yeah" he chuckled. "Promise me you'll never go anywhere." His voice gravelly with the seriousness of the question.

I lifted my head so our gazes locked, "No one…" I stopped at his expression. "Only if you promise the same thing. See I have an addiction too."

* * *

**Please tell me you have a smile of your face? What type of smile and grin or a soft content smile, or something else entirely?**

**New Episode Tomorrow!**

**Babyrose  
**


	66. Agents

**All that really matters is that this is set in the very near future and if it doesn't make you smile then you should probably worry. (Not really I should but not you).**

**Bones isn't mine I've simple borrowed the characters to right short splash with the intention to make you smile.**

**

* * *

**

Agents

"Really right here right now we're going to have this fight!" His arms flew up with his demand.

Whirling around her eyes were bright, "Yes right now. You've been putting it off for weeks besides since when is it a fight?"

The color drains from his face as he continues walking towards the crime scene, "We broke up. That's all that matters." He spat stalking past her.

She huffs and jogs to catch up with him. "But why'd you break up. You told me you were going to tell me weeks ago and I've yet to receive an answer."

"I'm not telling you here with all of these agents all around." He growled under his breath coming to a stop just before the body and pulling out his notebook. Gesturing towards the scene. "Well go on Bones do your thing."

She crosses her arms across her chest causing the material of her jump suit to crinkle against itself. "No."

"Bones." His voice has a whining edge to it.

"No. I'm not going to do anything until you tell me why you and Hannah broke up. I don't care that all of the agents are around right now, you've had plenty of wasted opportunities to tell me when we were alone and you haven't. Normally I wouldn't push but you're behavior has been atrocious recently." She states coolly standing her ground as he glowers at her.

"Fine. She wasn't the right person. She wasn't the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He rushed. "Will you do your job now?"

Her eyes shimmer with a level of understanding that he wasn't sure she would have. "You were going to ask her to marry you?"

The angers gone and he nods slowly, "I bought a ring and everything." Then he shakes his head slowly almost in disbelief of his own actions, "I couldn't do it."

"Why?" She reaches out with a gloved hand to offer a reassuring touch to his arm.

He stares at her hand a moment longer, she's just wasted a pair of gloves for him, she never does that. "Because she's not the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"But you were so happy with her." She tries to make his argument for him, both of them oblivious to the watching agents.

He lifts his eyes but not his head and just looks at her. "For now." Wrapping a hand around her gloved one. "But at the end of the day there's only one person that I've ever seen myself spending the rest of my life with."

"Who?" softly falls from her lips, and she and every agent on the scene wait for his answer.

He pulls himself straight, and takes a step closer to her, so that they're bodies are brushing and he leans forward to catch her lips with his own pausing just before. "You." He breathes.

She closes the distance for him.

* * *

**You have to be smiling right about now? Right? You all have silly grins on your faces?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bones  
**


	67. Elevator

**Hehe! This splash might be a tiny little bit vindictive so if you like Hannah then I wouldn't read this, but I feel like it will give most of you a smile.**

**

* * *

**

Elevator

We weren't done. That much was true when I left him standing looking out at the tidal basin holding a ring that I could never accept. But I'd hoped with a little time and a little distance he'd figured that much out for himself.

I wasn't stopping by to not pick up where we left off, I just wanted to say hi while I was in town briefly, and see how he was coping. It had been months hopefully the scars of that night had healed and he would be able to look at me without the pain reflecting in his eyes like it had that night.

It was late for a Friday night when I rode the elevator to his floor of the Hoover. There were a few people moving around finishing those last minute things so that they wouldn't have to think about them over the weekend but mostly it was deserted. I walked into the bullpen expecting him to be one of the last ones there, filing the last minute report before heading out for a drink with Temperance.

What I didn't expect was for her to be standing in his office wearing a cocktail dress and sky-high heels as she straightened his bow tie for him. Clearly, she had some sort of event that he was escorting her to. I didn't expect was for him to lean forward and kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her flush against him either.

They broke after what seemed like forever, but neither one of them let go. I could hear her in my head admonishing him for distracting her, but the seriousness of the statement lost in her smile, and his chuckle that followed. He tucked a stray hair gently behind her ear whispering something meant for her ears only, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He released her and picked up her coat from the chair that she'd laid it on upon arrival and held it out for her to slide into. She turned grinning as he lifted the coat onto her shoulders pulling her hair out of the collar. She turned back to him and began eloquently describing something to him with her hands. He made a joke, which she didn't understand, but he stopped patiently to explain it to her before she continued with her story.

I'd reached my limit. I had to leave the building before they saw me, before I had to interact with them. I fled to the elevator, jamming the ground button over and over as hard as I could, willing the elevator to move at supersonic speeds in an effort to get out of there faster.

I burst out onto the street corner and inhaled the fresh fall air deeply trying to calm myself. When I told him that we weren't done, I hadn't ever imagined that it was because we never really got started.

* * *

**Ok so I feel a little bad for her but it doesn't mean that it didn't make me smile when I wrote it.**

**Did it make you smile? Let me know.**

**Babyrose  
**


	68. Singing

**Booth in nothing but boxers. Tada! You're already smiling, my work is done who needs a splash. I suppose your looking for more smiles though so keep reading and remember Bones isn't mine except to occasionally borrow use to bring joy to you.**

**

* * *

**

Singing

He was in his boxers dancing around his bedroom singing along with his ipod. He was off key and didn't really know all the words, but that all paled in comparison to his air guitaring. I leaned against the doorjamb, smiling to myself as I just watched him for a moment.

I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped when he wheeled his arm around pretending to hit the last dramatic cords of the song. Which of course broke his concentration and he wheeled around to look at me. "Bones! What are you doing here?" He glanced down at his watch, "I'm not late am I? You said you were going to pick up at 7:30 right cause it's only 7."

I laughed at him crossing over to his closet, "I'm early I didn't have time to go home and get ready so I just got ready at work and came here." I pulled out my favorite suit for him, shirt, and tie that would compliment my dress and laid it on the bed. "Beside I wanted to see the show." I stood up straight turning to look at him as he came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Very funny." He chuckled at me, his eyes glimmering.

I ran my hands up his smooth chest to link them behind his head. "I told you I'm becoming quite amusing."

He leaned in and kissed me briefly, "You've always been amusing Bones, in your own special Bones way."

"You're so sweet sometimes." I told him softly, "How'd I get so lucky?"

"How'd you get lucky? Are you kidding me I'm the lucky one here, I never thought that I would be good enough for you let alone ever get you to myself." He told me genuinely, starting to sway us in place to the power ballad that had come on after his original dance number.

I brought one hand up to cup his jaw, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "You've always been good enough for me, so don't you ever doubt it. And I'm here and I'm all yours." I told him delicately knowing that the fear of us only ever being partners wasn't so far in the past. "I love you."

He grinned ecstatically, "Dance with me Bones." He took a step back catching my hand and lifting it up in the air so that I could spin under it.

I spun, allowing the skirt of my dress to flair away from my legs, before stopping. "You need to get dressed or we're going to be late." I let go of his hand.

But he was undeterred, stepping close again and wrapping his arms around me again. "After this dance." He swayed slowly to the melody.

"Ok." I sighed melting into his chest.

"I love you too Bones." He told me, continuing on our circular path out of sync with the music in the background and perfectly content to stay that way.

* * *

**Suggestion to the writers: Please have Booth in his boxers more often. **

**Did you smile? Grin ridiculously? Giggle just a little bit?**

**Let me know**

**Babyrose  
**


	69. Interrogation

**Oh do I have a smile for you... **

**I don't own Bones, just in case you forgot.**

**

* * *

**

Interrogation

I sat leaning against the cool metal of the interrogation table as the suspect broke under Booth's threatening glare. I listened to the insane blatherings of the now confessed killer as I watch Booth lean against the observation window, calmly observing the truth fall from the 27 year old's lips.

The murderer finished and Booth said nothing just rapped his knuckles on the window and stood up sliding his hands into his pockets and he waited for the junior agent to come in and collect the murder and take him to booking. Normally we just leave them sitting in the room, but as Booth seemed inclined to wait, I just stayed seated and waited as the junior agent to read the murder his rights, click the cuffs on his wrists, and lead him out of the room.

Booth moved to follow him so I straightened myself from the chair and made to follow him only to discover that he'd closed and locked the door turning to look back at me, with a look that made my clothes feel a uncomfortably tight. "You have to stop looking at me like that." He told me with what can only be described as a predatory smile, as he stalked closer to me.

"Look at you like what?" I asked innocently, as I leaned back against the table.

He stopped with mere inches between us. "Like you want to take my clothes off right now." He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Oh." I gave a try at looking contrite, it didn't work, so I went for cheeky. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I was Agent Booth."

A low laugh rumbled through his chest as he ran his fingers down my neck and toyed with the collar of my shirt. "You are going to get us into so much trouble one of these days."

"Me! This is not my fault if you didn't stand over there looking so sexually appealing it wouldn't be a problem." I protested, with a grin.

His eyes darkened in a tell tale way that made my heart beat just a little bit faster as he hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. "Did you just call me sexy?" He growled.

"Maybe." I ran my hands up his arms smoothing across his shoulders and into his hair as I stretched up and kissed him.

He growled and kissed me back as I worked on getting his tie off, finally managing to loosen it and pull it off so I could undo the top buttons of his shirt pressing kisses to the newly exposed skin.

He pulled away. "We should go home." He said trying to control his voice.

I however, pouted and stepped closer. "Don't you have any sense of adventure, Agent Booth?"

He groaned in defeat, sliding his hands under the hem of my shirt. "So much trouble." He kissed me, sliding his hands up my back. "So much trouble."

* * *

**Well did it make you smile? Please tell me you're smiling.**

**Have a lovely weekend.**

**Babyrose  
**


	70. Heart

**It's a Monday so I figured we could all use a smile.**

* * *

Heart

My head rested on his smooth chest, as I listened to the beating of his heart. _Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump._ The sound was reassuring and invigorating all at once.

I could feel his fingers gently tugging on the ends of my hair as the twirled them around, indicating that he was also awake despite the early hour on this sunny Saturday morning. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked quietly.

I smiled smoothing my fingers over his t-shirt. "How pleasantly quiet the house is at this time in the morning." I told him.

There was a rumbling in his chest as he laughed. "I don't think that'll last much longer," He told me as we heard the door at the end of the hallway creak open, followed by the disjointed patter of running toddler feet before our own door flew open. Cooper launched himself onto the bed and crawled up next to his father, before turning to bounce on his butt grabbing his feet.

"Pancakes." He declared with a happy giggle.

Booth reached over and ruffled Cooper's hair, "It's too early yet, Bub. Come here and lay down with your mommy and I for a little bit and then we'll go make pancakes."

"Ok." Cooper nodded and proceeded to crawl up next to Booth snuggling under his free arm. I reached over to smooth the ruffled hair and sooth him for just a few moments when I heard the sounds of another set of small feet coming down the hallway.

Seconds later Bella bounced up onto the bed and continued to jump up and down chanting. "Pancakes. Pancakes. Pancakes." This of course meant that Cooper hopped up to do the same.

I watched out two small children jumping up and down and groaned to myself closing my eyes just briefly. I didn't want to get out of bed just yet, but there was no chance of getting them to quiet down again. But before I had a chance to open my eyes again Booth pressed a kiss to my head and eased himself out from underneath me. "Come on kiddos." He scooped Cooper up resting him on his hip, "Lets go make some pancakes for your mom." He held a hand out for Bella helping her down from the bed.

I watched as my husband walked with both our small children down the hallway towards the stairs asking what type of pancakes they wanted, followed my squeals for chocolate and strawberries.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled myself out of bed and wrapped myself in my robe wandering down the hallway going down the stairs and turning into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile at the scene that greeted me. Bella was standing on a chair carefully stirring the batter slowly clearly concentrating on not spilling, and Booth was holding Cooper on his hip as he flipped the pancake in the air with a flick of his wrist causing squeals of delight from both children.

* * *

**I know it's been awhile since we've seen Bella and Cooper, do they still make you smile?**

**Babyrose  
**


	71. Move In

**Hi. I'm sorry I'm such a horribly inconsistent author these days. Let's just call it a quarter life crisis and associate the fact that I have a little less than a month to graduation and no idea what happens next to my lack of getting anything done. But then I say that there's a new Bones tomorrow and I was spurred into action (for some reason I thought there was another week, it was a good surprise though). **

**The result of my action is this. I hope it makes you smile:**

* * *

Move In

I'm standing in the doorway to my kitchen just watching her. She's standing at the stove poking at the eggs on the stove humming some sort of tune to herself. Her hair is pulled up messily with a clip she keeps here, and little tendrils are escaping, curling softly down her neck. She's wearing the sweatshirt she borrowed from me the very first time she slept over. It's about 4 sizes too big and she's cut the collar off so it's hanging off one shoulder leaving her freckled shoulder completely bare.

She's so damn beautiful all the time and she just never realizes it. But right now is one of those moments that she'll never believe that she's beautiful so I'll just keep that knowledge to myself. Her standing in my kitchen cooking us breakfast wearing my old clothes, nothing's prettier than that.

Her tune changes a little as she pulls the eggs off the heat and reaches for the plates exposing just the briefest sight of skin at her waistline. I can't stop myself from taking the two steps and wrapping my arms around her waist. Hauling her whole body back against mine peppering kisses along the exposed shoulder and neck up to her ear.

The rich throaty laughter that only happens when we're alone fills the room. "Good morning to you too Booth." She says as she relaxes back against my chest spatula in hand. "The eggs are ready if you want to have a seat."

"Move in with me." I whisper in her ear, like it's a secret and the walls are spies for Angela. I don't know what made me ask it right then but I know that I want to walk up to her humming and making breakfast far more often.

She continues to serve the eggs and fruit that she must have cut up earlier and says, "Not here."

I lift my head up from her shoulder not sure that she understood the question. "What does that mean?"

She chuckles a little like she does when she thinks I should have understood something sciency I told her and I didn't. "I won't move in with you here. There's not enough room for all my stuff."

Spinning her around in my arms, "You're saying yes?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course I'm saying yes, but first we're going to have to find some wear that can accommodate all of my artifacts and your collections." She says the last word delicately like it's the politest way she can phrase it.

My eyebrow quirks, "Collections?"

Her lips are on mine before there can be any sort of disagreement. Finally she pulls back from me, "Come on breakfast is getting cold and we should hurry up apparently we're going apartment hunting today."

She disengages from my arms and scoops up the two plates transferring them to the table, calmly settling in her chair.

I just stare at her and can't believe that everything is working out.

* * *

**Smiles? Yes even if it's at my explanation.**

**Babyrose  
**


	72. Doctor

**Some one asked that we get more Bella and Cooper, and while this doesn't quite fit that bill I hope you like it and I'm working on some more of these with them in it. **

**I don't own Bones and I hope you smile.**

* * *

Doctor

It was horrible, one moment I'm standing over partially skeletonized and the next a wave of nausea slammed into me causing me to dart away from the scene and lean against the nearest tree as the little I'd had for breakfast left my body rapidly.

Booth was standing next to me running a soothing hand up and down my back looking utterly terrified. "Bones you have to go see a doctor," he insisted.

"Booth I'm fine."

"You most certainly are not fine. You puked at a crime scene." I'd never done that before, but it didn't have anything to do with the body rather my own reacted poorly to the smell.

I took a deep breath before taking a swig of water. "It's not a big deal." I told him. I hadn't had a chance to tell him what the test had said or that I had an appointment for tomorrow.

"You are not brushing this off we're going to the doctor. Any time a body makes you puke and not get excited that is not a good sign." He was making this so much more difficult than it was supposed to be.

"Booth we don't need to go to the doctor right now. We have a crime scene to process and a body removal to supervise." I tried to insist.

He lifted an eyebrow in his you're being crazy face. "Body removal? The same one that just made you puke? You are not going to supervise it. No. I can't allow it."

"It's not up to you."

"Yes. Yes, it is. As your husband and partner, I can't allow you to do something that endangers your well-being. We're going to the doctor Wendell and Cam will handle the removal."

I didn't' want to fight which meant that this was as good a time as any. Not quite the way I'd wanted to surprise him. "Booth! We don't need to go to the doctor right now. I have an appointment for tomorrow."

"You're going tomorrow?" I'd confused him now.

It was literally on the tip of my lips when his phone rang this morning, "I was going to tell you at breakfast but then we got the call."

"Tell me what?"

"My iliac crest has started to shift." It was what made me buy the test in the first place.

"I know you don't expect me to translate that." He said indignantly.

Softly I told him "Booth… We're having a baby."

Shock registered on his face, "Well you're definitely not going back to the scene." Then he actually processed what I said, "We're having a baby?"

I nodded my head and he closed the distance between us wrapping his arms around me kissing me before smiling at me broadly, "If you think you're ever going to the crime scene again. Think again."

"Booth!" I smacked him.

"Hey it's not for your safety it's for our baby." He almost cooed placing a hand on my stomach, and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Are you smiling?**

**Baby rose  
**


	73. Protocol

**So I originally started this as a companion piece to the last chapter before the finally and then something happened that has never happened before: The writers cooperated. That never happens. Any how since them the world has intervened and I only just got to finish this. But now it seems particularly relevant.**

**Still don't own bones I just borrow it to make you all smile from time to time.**

* * *

Protocol

"It's right here Bones," He opened the FBI handbook as he flopped down on the couch next to me flipping through the pages looking for something specific.

"What is Booth?"

"Here it is. _Section 46, part 3, sub-section 9a: Pregnant agents and any contractors are not allowed into the field where there is a potential for contact with hazardous chemicals or toxins. This includes any work places where such hazardous materials might be present._" He handed me the book. "See you're not allowed in the field according to the rules."

I stared at the page reading what he had just read aloud trying to discern if there was some way around what was written. "So what you're telling me is that the rules don't even allow me to do my job."

He nodded a little smugly, because he thought he'd won. "Yup that's right the rules say you have to wait for every crime scene to be cleared first before you go in." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder lovingly. "And you're not one to break the rules are you Bones."

"You realize that this apparently pertains to the platform in the lab as well." He just nodded, "Well breaking rules isn't ideal so I guess I'll just have to get an exemption to it." I patted his knee standing up.

I looked over my shoulder as I wandered into the kitchen to start dinner to see him looking like I'd blindsided him. "Bones you can't get an exemption to this rule."

"And why not we've gotten exemptions to rules before." I told him as started pulling out the things that I would need to put together the mac and cheese I was feeling.

"Bones." He was trying so hard to approach it with a sense of logic that would appeal to me. "Those are all to keep us safe and while we've gotten exemptions to those things in the end it's better that the bureau knows and we can operate in a manner that works best for us. You want and exemption to a rule that has to do with maintains the health of our unborn child."

"Well then each crime scene will have to be cleared of hazardous materials before I inspect it." I told him working it all out in my head. "Cam, Hodgins, or one of the interns can go first and make sure that there's nothing hazardous and then I can go in."

What I was not expecting was for him to wrap is arms around me from behind and press a kiss to my head with a whispered, "Thank you."

"This rule is really important to you?"

"No you and our baby are really important to me. The rules are just helping me keep you guys safe." He held me tight, laying one hand over my still flat abdomen.

* * *

**Well are you smiling.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to post a little bit more regularly in the future. I'm moving in July but until then I have nothing to do but look for a place to live, a job, and see if I can't continually post.**

**Babyrose**


	74. Desperate

**Ok so for those of you that missed the news Bones is back on November 3! (I'm trying to be positive but that's a long way away) So to keep us going in a hitaus that just got up in length by a month and a half I have another splash for you!**

**I don't own Bones and even if I did it would still have to wait until November because of baseball (note: I'm blaming the world series for this and not Emily's pregnancy because it seems more accurate.)**

**With out further whining I give you _Desperate_ which is something I imagine happening pretty early in her pregnancy.**

* * *

Desperate

It's been a long week and now I'm unlocking the door to her apartment and she can't keep her hands to herself. It's a side of Bones that I've never seen before but then again I don't have a ton of experience with this side.

She already has the buttons to her shirt undone when I close the door behind us and she's making fast work of mine, "Whoa slow down Bones."

This however earns me a very different reaction than I'd been expecting. She standing there her hair perfect and lipstick just a little smudged with her shirt open breasts heaving and she's angry, "I need sex Booth. Throw me on the bed and fuck me senseless sex Booth."

"Bones?"

Her voice drips with exasperated when she tells me, "I don't just want you to make love to me because I'm you partner, best friend, and mother of your unborn child. I need to know that you need me, and just me, so badly that you can't control yourself." Silence rings as I try to find an answer.

"Look maybe you should go and think about it. Because if you don't need me like that, like I need you. Like I crave you. Then this is never going to last."Calmly buttoning her shirt back up she says. "I want this to last Booth but it has to be equal on both sides. Go home Booth I'll see you on Monday." And with that she dismissed me I didn't even get a word in.

The only thing that I could think to say as she opened the door was, "I love you."

"I know you do. But maybe it's not enough." She told me as she closed the door and I caught a glimpse of a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

I didn't make it to Monday. I restrained myself until late Sunday afternoon before I found myself standing in her doorway staring at her, rambling, "See I had this plan. I was going to come cover and apologize that I hadn't communicated how much I need you and just you but I can't seem to find the words. I can't focus long enough to find the right words because I haven't slept in two days and I'm desperate for you. I need you so damn badly it hurts. So do you wanted to be screwed senseless because I don't think that I can do anything different right now."

She blinked at me for just a moment and I couldn't stop myself. I closed the distance between us wrapping my arms around her and picking her up pressing kisses to every exposed inch, "Oh god I need you so badly right now."

That spurred her into action as she rambled, "I'm sorry I should have told you earlier."

"Shut up. Please I just need you." I told her pausing just long enough to look right into her eyes, "I'm always going to need just you. Nothing else but you Bones."

* * *

**Well did the end make you smile?**

**Babyrose**


	75. Logical

**So I've discovered that it's rather impossible to write anything that doesn't include the concept of Booth and Bones having a baby. That's ok though because the thought of that is just enough to make me smile. So here is another splash and I hope it makes you smile too.**

**P.S. I don't own Bones**

* * *

Logical

I pulled on the waistband of the pants realizing that there was no way they were going on. Huffing I pulled the second pair of pants off and realized that I didn't have anything here that fit here. "Booth I can't keep doing this." I told him pulling my yoga pants back on.

"What's wrong?" he came stumbling out of the bathroom in his boxers and dress shirt with shaving cream still on his face, holding the razor.

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he looked, "Nothing fits Booth all my maternity clothes are at my apartment."

"So nothing's wrong wrong?" He waved the razor to emphasize his point.

"I just have to go back to my apartment before I can go to work." I told him earning me a shaving cream nod before he turned to go back into the bathroom. I started folding the clothes that I had here throwing them in my overnight bag. I bent over in attempt to organize the bag and the top button on my blouse popped open. I dropped the shirt I was holding and ran my hands through my hair resisting the urge to scream.

When a pair of hand came to rest on my swollen abdomen and he pulled me back against his chest, burying his face in the crook of my neck. And he just held me for a minute. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

"My shirt won't even stay buttoned." I said quietly

He chuckled pressing a kissing to my shoulder, "I won't complain about that."

I smiled linking my hands over his, "Booth we can't keep doing this I need to be at home with my clothes and you need to be here with your clothes."

"So what should we do about that Bones?" He asked.

"Right now?" I asked.

I felt his laughter against my back, "Yeah for right now?"

"You should probably get dressed and then we need to go to my apartment so that I can put on something respectable for work."

"And for the future? Because I'm not really a fan of the idea of you sleeping at your apartment and me sleeping here." He said seriously.

I turned to face him and I raised a hand to run over his freshly shaven face. "The logical solution to this dilemma is to find a place that we can keep both of our belongings in one place."

His face spilt into a smile, "Are you sure?"

I stretched up on my toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Yeah I'm sure."

Despite the fact that my stomach was officially in the way he managed to pick me up and spin me in a circle, "You're amazing."

"I know. Now will you put some pants on so I can go home and change." I asked.

"On it." He told me legging into his pants and grabbing his suit jacket. "Lets go, and you might want to do that button up."

* * *

**There's a silly little grin on your face isn't there?**

**Babyrose  
**


	76. Office

**So I'm beginning to wonder if the Bones crew knows that the fandom has already decided that Booth and Brennan are having a baby girl? They really have no other choice, not that we wouldn't be happy with a baby boy, but they definitely need a baby girl.**

**I don't own Bones I just borrow it to make you smile.**

* * *

Singing

The cursor is blinking obnoxiously at me on the blank page. It's taunting me with the fact that my deadline is drawing closer and I have nothing. I have no ideas, no plot points, I don't even have any dialogue. This never happens to me. My chapters are always turned in ahead of schedule and are rarely difficult for me produce. But this chapter is due at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon and I have nothing. I don't even know where this chapter is supposed to be going.

The condo is quiet and glancing at the clock I realize that Booth must have put Bella to sleep hours ago and had probably gone to sleep himself. Leaning back in my office chair I sighed to myself. Pushing my hair back off my face, I searched the office looking for inspiration in partially unpacked room.

The shelves lining the room had some of my books and texts scattered over the shelves. Booth had his well-read collection of my novels on a different shelf, separate from my collection of publisher copies. There were still five boxes unopened stacked in the corner forgotten in the flurry of Bella's arrival. In the other corner was a large overstuffed dark brown leather wing backed armchair. Booth had insisted we get to read stories to our baby girl in when she was older. Being nine months pregnant and tired of furniture shopping I hadn't been inclined to disagree. The room made me smile, but it didn't help fill the black page. I went back to staring at the screen waiting for the idea to come to me when I heard singing coming from the hallway.

It was Booth singing a lullaby that I didn't know, as he opened the door with one hand the other holding our infant daughter. "Hey Bones," he said softly, "Bella here wanted to say hello to her mom and see if she's making any progress on her book." He said talking more to Bella than me as he came around the desk. Giving the blank page one last look I closed the document and shut down the computer before spinning the chair around and standing up to meet them.

"Hi," I cooed to our baby girl, taking her into my arms.

"Bones, come to bed," He pleaded wrapping his arms around the both of us, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm coming." I nodded carrying Bella with me as we left the room and booth trailed behind us turning off the lights. Booth flopped down on our bed as I gentle settled Bella in her crib that was in the corner of our room until the nursery was finished. I crawled into the bed next to him running my fingers through his hair as he wrapped an arm around me. "I love you," he mumbled sleepily as his free hand hit the lights.

"I love you too." I told him cuddling into him and dropping off to sleep.

* * *

**There's a soft happy smile on your face right now isn't there?**

**Babyrose**


	77. Latern

**Happy Independence Day! In light of this lovely day I've written a splash just for it. Now imagine we're about 20 years in the future right now and that should help you with the timing of this piece.**

**As always I don't own Bones.**

* * *

Lantern

Lanterns line the backyard that dad specially placed for the annual 4th of July barbeque. I'd wanted to go to the fireworks with my friends but dad had said that it was a family affair and I had to stay home. I'd had fun though I just wish that Michael had come as well but he'd managed to escape the shindig.

Cooper and Kat were out in the grass with our nieces and nephew playing with sparklers. Cooper was trying to get them to spell their names with the sparklers. Carly and Kelsey weren't old enough for it though and were just amused with the light spitting everywhere. Tyler was the only one trying to spell his name with a great deal of help from Kat.

Parker and Emily were lounging in the hammock watching their childern give my brother and Kat a run for their money. Cam and Paul were sitting in the love seat next to the fire pit chatting quietly. Hodgins was sitting next to Angela as she sketched what I'm sure was a beautiful portrait of this mess of a family.

Then there's mom and dad. Dad put on music earlier and when this song came on, something about a rose, he just nudged her with his shoulder and pulled her up by her hands. Now she's resting her head on his shoulder as he spins them in a small circle and whispers something in her ear.

There just so cute together it's hard to even get mad at them for making me hang out here today. Even when they're bickering or mad at each other you can tell they love each other but it's moments like this when they're being all soft and sweet that I just wish that one day I'll be lucky enough to find my own version of what they have.

Shivering as the breeze kicked up I pulled my cardigan on and settled in to just watch the chaos around me when I hear in my ear, "Care to dance with me?" Turning around I discovered that Michael finally decided to join us even after pleading to go out with his friends.

Less than a year older than me, Michael Hodgins has always been annoying me, or trying to make me laugh, "Well hey there." I smiled at him as I stood up, "I'd love too."

Always the dramatic one Michael spun me in a circle with a dramatic dip before righting me and continuing to revolve us in a much more conservative circle, "Happy Independence Day Bella." He said with his trademark grin.

"Same to you. Thanks for finally showing up." I slapped him playfully.

He gave me a look of mock hurt, "You don't think I'd miss seeing the fireworks with prettiest girl I know?"

That stopped me in my tracks I didn't know what to say so I just let him pull me a little closer a keep us swaying, while I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Tell me it made you smile, please.**

**Also one last fact to make you smile: They start shooting season seven soon.**

**I hope you had a safe and wonderful holiday.**

**Babyrose**


	78. Super

**I'm having a hard time not writing anything baby related. But the good news B&B and Baby's are always good for a smile.**

* * *

Super

I heard the distinct sounds of something breaking coming from the kitchen where Booth was unpacking the glasses followed by several rather explicit swear words. Chuckling to myself, I heaved myself up off the office floor and waddled out of the office and down the hallway to stand in the entryway of the kitchen.

Booth was holding a broom and was still muttering curse words on his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he must have seen me, "Be super careful Bones there's glass everywhere."

"I'm not moving." I gave him a minute to get most of it swept up before I asked, "What happened?"

He shook his head pouring the last dustpan of glass into the paper bag he'd gotten out, "I knocked the box off the counter with five glasses still in it. You can come in now. Of course the box landed upside down and they all broke everywhere." He slipped the broom back into its hiding place, "Any way I think we're going to need new glasses." He took my hand and pulled me to him, leaning in to give me kiss, "How's the office doing?"

"I never thought I'd say this but I think I own too many books. Packing them and then unpacking really puts the number in perspective." I told him leaning back against the counter.

He chuckled pulling out one of the glasses that wasn't broken and filling it with water, "I told you." He handed me the glass. "Maybe we should call it quits for the night."

Taking a long sip of water I sighed, "I suppose I just really wanted to get it done before Bella arrives."

"I know you do but she's not due for another week." He told the end of the phrase to my ever-expanding stomach.

"About that," I tried to maintain my calm demeanor as another contraction hit.

It didn't stop him from suddenly looking extremely worried, "Bones are you in labor?"

"You can't panic." I told him holding up a hand, "You have to be very calm about this."

"Calm Bones! Calm! You're in labor and you want me to be calm?" He was patting his pockets looking for his keys and phone.

"My water hasn't broken and the contractions are still fifteen minutes apart."

"I need to call the Dr. Rhoades, Angela, Sweets, Pops, Rebecca. Where's the overnight bag? I need the book." He was lost into his panic.

"Booth. Booth look at me." He finally stopped his panicked pacing of the kitchen in front of me.

"Calm down."

He took a deep breath, "Ok sorry. I'm okay, are you ok?"

I nodded taking his hand in mine, "I'm fine I need you to make those calls and then my bag with the book is upstairs in our room. Then we'll go to hospital."

He nodded, "Ok. I'm calm. We're having a baby!" he exclaimed kissing me hard and running up the stairs.

* * *

**Are you smiling? **

**Babyrose**


	79. Chief

**Ok so this is something I see happening at the being of season 7 mostly because it would make me laugh. Now the only thing that you need to know is that I believe they've worked with this Chief of police before. Just so you know I loved the premise of this and i went on to 600 words and then had to take it back to 500 so according to word this is 501 including the title.  
**

** I don't own Bones but i use it to brighten everyone's day.**

* * *

Chief

"Hey there Chief." He called as he ducked the yellow tape, "What have we got here?"

"Agent Booth, we have a body for you and your anthropologist. A couple of kids stumbled across the remains when they were looking for an open area to fly their kite. They're over there." I pointed out the nine year olds that were sitting in the back of our SUV.

"Just the one body?"

"So far. We've got dogs combing the area, but we really need your bone lady for this one." Fortunately, the Jeffersonian mobile crime lab trundled to a stop at that moment and two women climbed out. "And it looks like she's here."

Booth however did not seem pleased by this information as he swiveled on the spot, shoving his note pad into his coat jogging over to her, "Bones what the hell are doing here? I thought we agreed that you would stay in the lab."

Dr. Saroyan walked calmly over to me, "Nice to see you again Dr. Saroyan. What's with those two?" I asked as the partners appeared to be fighting.

She chuckled, "I think I'll let you figure that out for yourself. Where's the body?"

"Oh it's just over here. It's mostly bone that's why we called you folks in." I walked her over looking back to see the partners walking over. "Oh god lord. She's not?" I looked at the coroner, "she's pregnant isn't she?"

"Join the club chief. I'll save you the question it's his." She told me kneeling down.

Dr. Brennan and Booth were close enough to hear, "Booth I'm not going to break I can look at the remains and the crime scene."

"I thought we agreed you were going to spend your third trimester in the lab?"

"No you agreed. I just chose to continue the argument at a later time, besides my third trimester doesn't start until next week." She told him as they reached us. "Hello Chief," She said pleasantly.

"Good to see you Dr. Brennan, and congratulations."

"Thank you. The body's over there?" I nodded.

I stood with Booth as they studied the remains, "So you're having a baby?"

Despite how annoyed he was he smiled, "Yeah we are."

"Booth there's significant damage to the rib cage and skull."

He asked, "So it's murder?"

"Yes. I'll need the body back to the lab with soil samples for Hodgins. I think I'm going to go sit down." She said standing and walking back to the truck.

He looked back and forth between the body and the mother of his child worried, "Go make sure she's ok Seeley she probably just needs water. I've got this." Dr. Saroyan told him waving the techs to come out with the body bag.

"Is that everything Chief?"

"I'm good. Good luck Booth." I told him receiving a curt nod as as he jogged off.

"Wow that's going to be one heck of a ride." I said.

"You have no idea," Dr. Saroyan told me.

* * *

**Cue theme music and season 7 begins. I can dream right?**

**Did I make you smile? Make you laugh?**

**Babyrose**


	80. Prisoner

**Hey everyone! Long time no update. Sorry about that but I'm officially in DC and everything is coming together so I figured I could give you an update. Bones still isn't mine and the fact they're having a baby still makes me crazy happy.**

* * *

Prisoners

Prisoner by baby books. That was the only way to describe what I came home too. She was sitting on my couch surround by every pregnancy, baby name, and childcare book the bookstore carried probably everyone that Amazon carried. They were in towers on the coffee table, floor, and couch around her as she sat with one book open in her lap and a legal pad and she took diligent notes on what she was reading.

"Hey Bones. Whatcha doing?" I asked picking my way through the books.

"Research." She stated the obvious not looking up from the book and her notes.

I picked up the stack of books next to her transferring them to the open corner of the coffee table and squished in next to her. "So what are we learning about so thoroughly?"

"Everything related to the baby." She said still not looking up from the book.

I leaned back against the couch and surveyed the scene in front of me. About half the books looked like they'd already been read and I couldn't figure out when she'd had the time, let alone been able to fill what looked like about three or four legal pads and she had five more ready and waiting.

"Bones how long have you been reading this stuff?" I rubbed her back gently causing her finally take a deep breath and lean back against me.

"For a few weeks there's just so much to learn Booth I don't want to do anything wrong. I need to learn everything I can before she's born."

Without jostling her I gently closed the book on her lap and threw both the legal pad and the book onto the floor before bringing both my arms around her to rest on her belly softly rubbing soothing circles. "Bones do all these books tell you different things or are they basically the same information?"

"The same information but with different points of view. It's a vital that I get as many points of view as possible."

I pressed a kiss into her hair, "Bones the only point of view that matters is going to be yours and mine when she's born." She shifted to look up at me, "We're going to have to trust my gut and your brain and make decisions for our baby girl based on what's best for her and us not what books tell us."

"Booth, I don't know anything." She whined.

I chuckled, "You could probably recite two or three of those books by heart."

She smiled and rested her head on my chest for a second. "Booth can we get some dinner I'm starving."

I laughed sitting up, "Yeah I'll go order us some pizza." I got up to grab my phone and called the local place ordering our usual.

What I didn't expect when I turned around was for Bones to be standing there, "Thanks Booth." She said softly before stretching up softly on her toes and kissing me.

* * *

**Did you smile?**

**Babyrose**


	81. Survival

**Another splash for you :) It's set in the distant future at least 5 years.**

* * *

Survival

The paramedics were carefully cleaning up my cuts placing butterfly band-aids over the gash on my temple as another one carefully wrapped my wrist. They were asking me the basic question that they're supposed to make sure that I don't have a concussion. All of which I was calmly trying to answer correctly while I scanned the crowd knowing that in a moment I would not be these poor paramedics biggest problem.

Sure enough there he was pushing his way through the crowd flashing his badge at the tape to the cop in charge of crowd control and then yelling at the kid when he wasn't let through immediately. The paramedics had moved on to making sure that there was nothing else wrong besides a few bruises. They were poking, prodding and asking more questions when he came running up.

"Bones," he exclaimed sounding relieved and exasperated all at the same time. He wrapped his arms around me, slammed me into his chest, and just held me for a minute. I tenderly wrapped my arms around him and tried not to cry into his chest. I hadn't shed a tear yet but now that he was here I was having a hard time keeping it together.

He finally pulled back cupping my face inspecting it carefully, before he wiped away the tear that managed to escape. "You're ok." He told me calmly kissing my forehead.

The paramedic finally decided that it was ok to speak up again, "Sir your wife is going to be fine. She just has a sprained wrist, the gash on her forehead, and a few bruises. You can take her home now if you want to just take a few aspirin when you get home and you'll be fine." Booth nodded a long furiously he was trying to decide if he should thank the man or yell at him.

Fortunately, he settled on thanking him, "Thanks, thanks for everything." He patted the guy on the shoulder, before turning back to me. "What the hell were you doing?"

I knew this question was coming but it didn't stop me from wincing, "I got here first. He was getting away. Booth I couldn't let him get away."

"You got him Bones." He pulled me to him again just holding me against him whispering, "you got him." Over and over again.

The paramedic cleared his throat indicating that he needed the gurney I was sitting on back. I gingerly hopped down keeping my arms around him. "I'm sorry I scared you Booth." I mumbled into his shirt.

He shook his head as he pulled back from me, "Your survival is all that matters to me ok? Nothing else matters if anything happens to you. But you got him and you're safe." He gently kissed me. "Besides there's no way I would be able to get you to promise that you won't do it again."

I smiled and shook my head, causing him to laugh and kiss me again.

* * *

**Smiling?**

**Babyrose**


	82. Other

**Um so assemble it yourself furniture is really fun, so are earthquakes, next up we have a hurricane folks. Just another week in DC. Anyway I have another smile for you. This one is set the night after the shipped Vincent home, inspired by the moment Brennan slide her arm through Booth's in Hole in the heart because that moment is so precious.**

* * *

Other

"Booth you don't have to." She protested weakly as he escorted her to her door after he'd insisted on driving her home telling her that her car could stay at the lab overnight, he'd get her back in the morning. She wasn't even sure what she was protesting at this moment because all she really wanted to do was curl into him and not let him go ever again.

This morning she'd woken up wrapped in his arms. They hadn't said anything he'd simply kissed her softly in the morning light, before they'd gotten up, gotten dressed, and gone about their day. She'd spent the day with, what Angela called, her stomach in knots. She was nervous and she couldn't articulate what was causing the anxiety, it seemed to be for so many different reasons.

Now as he walked to her door she could only mildly protest the notion that she didn't expect anything further even though his was exactly what she wanted. She slid the key into the handle and opened the door stepping across the threshold turning to face him laying her hand softly on his chest. "Thank you, Booth. But…"

She never got another word out though because he'd cut her off by laying his mouth over hers and slowly making her forget everything she was going to say, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close in a way she'd only ever dreamed about.

"Do you really think that there are other places I would rather be?" He asked her with a soft smile when he pulled back.

She did something uncharacteristic she bit her lip and smiled shaking her head just a little bit before she came back to her rather logical self. "It would appear not."

He chuckled at little at her nerves. "Ok then will you let me in now?"

She took a step back and pulled him in with her by his lapels. The door clicked closed behind him as she stretched up to kiss him again wrapping her arms around his next now and threading her fingers into his hair.

This time they slowly moved slowly back towards her bedroom jackets dropping to floor in the hallway and shoes, shirts, and pants followed shortly after. And as he laid her down on the bed, she forgot about anything other than the man slowly worshipping her.

Wrapped in his arms she blinked slowly taking in the morning light when he kissed the back of her neck. There were so many other ways this could have turned out, so many other endings that might have happened but it didn't matter because they were here.

She rolled over and whispered, "Hi."

"Hi," he smiled his eyes lighting up, "let's do nothing other than lie around in bed today and not think about anything beyond this apartment."

He knew it was a risky request but he couldn't help it and was rewarded when she smiled and said, "Okay."

* * *

**My goal is to have all 100 of these done but November 3rd. **

**If that didn't make you smile please go look up the fan pictures of Emily on set this week, she's soo cute and beautiful!**

**Smiling?  
**

**Babyrose**


	83. Cookies

**Ok so tomorrow is September 11th but rather than write about that I went with a Christmas theme. Because Booth, Bones and Bella at christmas is a sure fire smile recipe.**

* * *

Cookies

Everyone had gone home, the kids were in bed and only the fireplace and the Christmas tree were still on. I was reclining on the couch, glass of scotch in hand, as I waited for Bones to finish whatever it was she'd insisted on doing in the kitchen and joined me. Fortunately, it wasn't long before the kitchen lights clicked off and she wandered out to sit next to me and lean back against my chest with a satisfied sigh.

Wrapping my free arm around her, I pressed a kiss into her hair. "It was a beautiful dinner."

With a smile she said, "Thank you." She laced her fingers with mine. Then we were content to sit and relish in the quiet of a house that had been teaming with people and children's excitement all day long.

Parker and I had convinced Bones that Santa was a necessary childhood requirement and we'd been rewarded with her child like enthusiasm when Santa brought Bella the best dollhouse money could buy.

I could feel my own eyes starting to droop from exhaustion and so reluctantly breaking the moment I nudged Bones. "Come on, we should get some sleep."

"I suppose." She answered slowly. So we untangled ourselves and I made my way to the kitchen to put my glass away. When I flicked on the lights, I was surprised to find our just turned three-year-old standing on a chair pulling cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked astonished.

"Getting cookies for Santa." She answered, "If I don't put cookies out I won't get presents tomorrow."

Sighing she was her mother's daughter. Her mother seemed to know this as she chuckled behind me. "Bella baby," I cooed, scooping her up. "Santa only comes once a year." She just pouted, her bottom lip sticking out, as she looked desperately upset by this news. "The cookies are just a nice treat for him when he gets here on Christmas." I told her as I carried her up the stairs back to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later I finally got her all tucked in and I was in our room pulling on sweats as Bones was finishing her night time moisturizing regime, "She is so your daughter."

"It was quiet a logical assumption Booth. Simple cause and effect. Beside you're the one that insisted on Santa." She told me with a smile.

"Yeah well little kids can't have Christmas and no Santa. Besides it was worth it." I defended the idea.

Bones smiled as we climbed into bed, "I'll admit it was."

"Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Booth," She responded snuggling into my arms.

* * *

**Smiling?**

**I'm carefully planing out the last of these with the words I have left. I have one that I would really like to end with so I have to figure out all the other's in between.**

**Until next time**

**Babyrose**


	84. Companion

**Another smile for your weekend to help ease the pain that everything but Bones is coming back starting Monday :( Also news today - they're working out how to get more than 13 episodes in season 7 even if they're not in the general story arc. See plenty of reasons to smile.**

* * *

Companion

It was a huge beautiful bed. We'd put more time into this piece of furniture than anything else in this house. There'd been arguments over the size and then the color of the bedding, the type of mattress, how many pillows were necessary, and the list went on. It didn't matter though, it was the most comfortable bed in the world and I couldn't sleep through the night.

I groaned inwardly as I climbed out of the bed for the fourth time tonight to waddle to the bathroom again. Booth rolled over; the baby wasn't just affecting my sleep schedule.

Turning off the lights in the bathroom quietly as I could grabbing one of my pillows figuring that if I slept in the other room at least Booth would get some sleep. "Where are you going?" he mumbled through his pillow as I got to the door.

"Sleep." I hushed, "I'll just be in the other room." I told him moving out of the room.

Two hours later I hadn't gotten any sleep at all and I had to pee again. Taking my pillow with me I went to the bathroom and went back into our room, crawling back into bed.

I hadn't even pulled the covers all the way up before his arms came around me and he curled his body around mine. "You're back." He nuzzled the back of my neck rubbing his hands over my expanding belly.

"I would appear," I yawned heavily, "that I've grown used to you as my sleeping companion." I said my eyes drifting closed.

I heard him saying something but I had no idea what it was as I finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the sun shining brightly into the room and the beside clock declaring that it was two hours after when I would normally be at work. Surprisingly I found myself not caring because I was still cuddled in our beautiful bed with my partner wrapped around me and I seemed to have slept a solid six hours for the first time in months.

The change in the breathing pattern against my back indicated that Booth had woken up as well. "You turned off the alarm." I whispered rubbing my hand over the one laying on my belly.

"Neither of us has slept properly in weeks. I let Cam and Hacker know we would be late." He told me as neither of us made a move to leave the bed. "Don't leave me alone in bed again." He told me placing a kiss on the back of my neck.

I just inhaled and closed my eyes again, "I don't think I'm going to move for days. This baby is wearing me out and she's not even born yet."

"You're doing just fine Bones. Sleep you can go to work tomorrow."

"Are you going to stay?"

"I'm always here."

I yawned feeling sleep taking over again, "I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Let me guess the type of smile on your face: A sweet little smile and a small part of you wishes that we get to see a moment like this.**

**:) :) :) :)**

**Have a good weekend. My best friend one that's quoted and talked about a lot in my note is going to be here in a few minutes. I'm beside my with joy!**

**Babyrose**


	85. Rendezvous

**Lazy Sunday's lead to me forcing myself to write and then coming up with this sweet moment.**

* * *

Rendezvous

It had been weeks since we had seen each other outside of work by ourselves for more than a few minutes and that was in the moments when we crawled into bed barely keeping our eyes open long enough to shut off the lights. Then today after lunch I found a note scrawled on my desk. _Meet me at 3pm,_ followed by the address of the Marriott down town.

Glancing at my watch I realized that it was 2:30 pm. Hurriedly I shut down my computer and gathered up my belongings as Angela came sauntering into my office, "Hey Sweetie, I was just wondering…" she paused taking in my rushed activity, "where you're going?"

"Out." I responded shortly pulling on my coat. "Can you tell Cam I'll be out for the rest of the afternoon?" I asked leaving the room and striding out of the office and lab before she had a chance to stop me.

The clock on my dashboard read _3:12pm_ when I finally shut of the engine, grabbed my purse leaving everything else in the car, and headed into the lobby. Within five minutes, I was standing in a hotel suite that was covered in flower petals had a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket and was blissfully quiet.

There was another note telling me to take a bath. I smiled, happy to drop my bag and peel off my clothes leaving them in a trail as I wandered into palatial bathroom to find that there was already a bath drawn, candles lit, and more flower petals sprinkled on the water and around the room. I sank into the hot water and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath focusing on nothing but the hot water.

Half an hour later I wrapped myself in one of the hotels robes and padded out into the bedroom to find Booth pouring a couple of glass of champagne. "Hey, there's my beautiful partner." He smiled softly walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me and just held me. I just rested my head on his shoulder for a minute before I finally asked, "What's the plan?"

"Well your dad is watching Bella tonight, and we have the room until 2pm tomorrow. So I was thinking we could just…" he trailed off.

"Have sex? Make love? Sleep? Eat? Spend time together?" I supplied earning me a chuckle as he pulled back.

"I've missed you." He told me softly leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss.

"We've seen each other plenty." I told him. This was true it just wasn't the type of time either of us really needed.

Unfazed he smiled and kissed me again his hands drifted down untying the robe. "I love you." He said softly as he backed me up against the mattress and slid his hands across my stomach.

"I love you too." I whispered with a smile as the robe fell off my shoulders and backed me up to the bed.

* * *

**All together - aww! Something about the idea of this makes me melt a little bit.**

**How are all of you doing? Are you surviving the premiere of all the other shows and not Bones? It'll be back soon I swear October will just fly by I know it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Babyrose**


	86. Dimensions

**You guys are so sweet! Thank you for all your kind words I really appreciate it when you take the time to review and they in turn make me smile. Any way this must be a recent record two updates in as many days. Who's going to complain about that though? Anyway this is from a time that has probably already passed at this point but was just too cute once I thought of it.**

**Also just so you know Bones isn't mine but it was nice of you to think that it might be.**

* * *

Dimensions

"Booth that was a ridiculous show of jealously and was completely unnecessary." I told him still a little annoyed at how extremely he'd reacted to the visiting FBI agent flirting with me.

I kicked my shoes off turning to face him discovering that he looked severely embarrassed, "I know I'm sorry it just… god I don't know I just…" he hung his head running his hand through his hair and tugging at his tie.

I closed the distance between the two of us calmly untying the offending piece of fabric, "The dimensions have shifted, Booth it's ok if we've still trying to work them out it's all so new and things changed so quickly that we're still trying to adjust." I said softly.

Lifting his eye to look into mine, "It just feels so silly that I'm over reacting, but you're pregnant carrying our baby and I never had a chance to wine and dine you let alone be jealous when some nerd flirts with you shamelessly or for that matter when someone attractive flirts with you." He brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You realize that none of this matters?" I asked with a smile.

"But it does matter I want to wine and dine you and be jealous on a reasonable level before we jump head first into everything else that goes along with the baby." He pouted, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

The motion wasn't soothing to me though as I panicked at his words and had to asked, "Booth you don't resent the fact that we're having a baby do you?" My own hands coming to rest on my abdomen flickering over the life that wasn't evident to the outside world.

"No. God no." His hands covered mine quickly, "I didn't mean to give you that impression… It's just that it's like you said the dimensions of our relationship have changed and sometimes I feel like my feet have been swept out from under me." He was just staring at our hands.

I untangled a hand and used it to tip his chin up, "Booth look at me. You've wined and dined me for years, don't argue. You've been jealous over my potential mates for years but you know what none that matters."

"Why not?" His chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.

"Because despite everything else we're figuring it out. And because you have wined and dined me and been appropriately jealous over the years and now we're having a baby. I love you so even if it's not how you planned or I planned or any one thought it would happen it doesn't matter the dimensions have changed and we're going to have to figure it out." I told him.

"We'll figure it out?" he asked lightly

"Yes."

He shook his head disbelieving, "When'd you get so good at this?"

"I had a really good teacher." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him thoroughly.

* * *

**Please describe your smile for me if you're so inclined**!

**Babyrose**


	87. Camera

**It's October! There's and New Promo! Bones is back in a month! We will survive! Any way the new promo inspired this little piece which I think will definitely make you smile. I don't own Bones but the people who do are promising an awesome season to come so I have no complaints.**

**Now if none of that made you smile then hopefully this will.**

* * *

Camera

He'd been snapping pictures relentlessly for days now using the camera on his phone. He pulled out his phone pausing to snap of picture of me stirring the gravy for dinner. "Why do you keep taking pictures of me?" I asked moving to finish the salad.

"No reason." He shrugged unholstering his gun to slide it into his safe.

I shook my head knowing that there was more to it. "Booth you've never take pictures of anything on a regular basis before now. Angela on occasion goes on a picture taking spree, but you've never done that and now you're taking pictures of me every day."

He leaned casually against the counter picking up an orange rolling it between his hands. "It's nothing really, don't worry about it Bones."

"I'm not worried about it, just wondering about it?" I told him as I started serving dinner.

"It looks great Bones," he told me scooping up the plates carrying them over to the table, "you'd think it was silly."

"That's no reason not to tell me. I think lots of things you do are silly."

"Bones!" he exclaimed, "That's not true." Which of course meant that we spent the rest of dinner debating things that he did that I thought were silly and things that I do.

Later I was sitting in bed finishing a journal article when he came in from watching the baseball game. He didn't say anything as he pulled off his t-shirt, and shed his jeans throwing them both in the hamper. He slid into bed next to me pulling the journal out of my hands and tossing it on the nightstand, "Hey I was reading that."

"Come here." He said unfazed by my complaints as he wrapped his arms around me slipping a hand under my shirt to rest on the slight swell of my abdomen.

"I just want to document everything." He said softly.

I settled against him not saying anything just waiting for him to elaborate. "I don't want miss anything a want to remember everything. I want there to be pictures of you making dinner in my kitchen, waiting for your doctor's appointment, sleeping on your couch, and everything else that happens."

He lifted up my shirt exposing my abdomen and how it contrasted with his darker hand. Awash in hormones that were making me sentimental I laced my fingers with his over my abdomen. "I spent so many years imagining this and hoping for it I just want to make sure I get everything."

"Booth." I whispered softly.

"That's our baby in there Bones and I'm not going to miss a moment." He kissed the side of my head before he picked up his phone and snapped a picture of our interlaced fingers.

I sighed and curled into him, "Keep taking pictures. Take as many pictures as you want."

He chuckled switching of the light. "I'm holding you to that."

* * *

**I go all soft and googy reading this and when I watch the promo and clap in excitement every time.**

**I think, given the 30 seconds we've seen so far, she regrets giving him permission to take pictures but it seems like such a sweet idea at first.**

**Now if you could leave a review describing the smile and feeling you get from this that would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Babyrose**


	88. Fire

**24 days until new Bones! and if you haven't seen the new promos then leave now and go find those because they'll make you smile and that's the whole purpose of this collection.**

**Now to get you through the last few weeks of hiatus agony. And just in case the last 80 odd chapters haven't clued you in I don't own Bones.**

* * *

Fire

"Nope, I don't like it." I knew from the instant I walked in that it wasn't the right house for us. The realtor had disappeared to take a phone call.

I however hadn't shared my one make or break criteria with Bones, which was frustrating her to no end. "Why not Booth? This is the sixth house we've looked that you haven't so much as walked past the living room before you've said no to every house. What is that you're looking for?" She asked collapsing on the couch looking every bit the annoyed and exhausted pregnant woman she was.

I smiled and sat down next to her. She was right every house so have fit all the criteria that we'd agreed upon. Five or six bedrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room, an office, finished basement, and a whole list of other things. "A fireplace Bones. It needs to have a fireplace." I told her taking her hand.

"Why on earth would we need a fireplace its 89 degrees out there? The last thing we need is a fireplace right now." She mumbled sleepily leaning her head back against the couch

"Not for now but for in the winters so we can all sit in front of a roaring fire in the middle of winter and read stories to the kids, and you and I can just sit and watch the flames together after the kids have gone to bed." I told her watching her crack one-eye open to look at me skeptically.

"You couldn't have just told the realtor that you wanted a fire place?" She asked.

I chuckled, "To be honest it didn't occur to me that so many places wouldn't have one."

"A fire place?" She questioned, "You realize that we could have a fire place added to just about any house we've looked at so far?"

"Yeah that would be possible but I really would like to find a house with one already built in so that we can use it this winter with our baby." I told her softly picking up her hand.

"You realize that I'm due at the beginning of December so really she'll be too small to do much but sleep and eat this winter?" She asked me.

"Doesn't mean that we can't sit here with Parker and our baby girl and enjoy a fireplace on a snowy evening this winter."

She opened both eyes and looked at me, "Ok. Ok," she nodded. "Kathy?" She called out.

"Yes Dr. Brennan?" The peppy blond popped into the room.

"I'm too tired to continue looking today, but tomorrow can we see properties with fireplaces."

"Sure thing. I'll just close up the house I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled and disappeared.

"Really Bones?" I asked

"You want a fire place we'll find somewhere with a fire place." She shrugged shuffling around on the couch.

"I love you."

"I know, now help me up."

"First let me get a picture."

"Booth!"

* * *

**I can't wait to see this for real :)**

**Are you smiling.**

**Babyrose  
**


	89. Clothes

**In no particular order: Happy Birthday Emily Deschanel! The pictures are killing me! Tomorrow's my birthday so I'm wishing really hard for it to be November 3 on Thursday. The critics are dying over the episodes - they're fan girling over it! Legit right?**

**Ok heads up this is the closest I get to M rating, I don't own Bones, this is early in the pregnancy say before anyone else knows, and a lack of clothes always make me smile**

* * *

Clothes

I was running late to pick up Bones. I'd promised her a real date tonight, but I had to change before I could go anywhere. The stench of the crime scene seemed to be following me. I slid my gun into the safe making a beeline to my room focused on making this happen as fast as possible. What I hadn't expected was to find her standing in my bedroom freshly showered wrapped in my robe. "Bones?"

She jerked her head up smiling closing the distance between us, "Have I ever told you how much I like it when you wear this." She was standing way too close smelling amazing tracing her fingers along the outline of my now empty shoulder holster.

Inhaling the clean scent that was radiating off of her relishing in the feel of her fingertips through my clothes leaving a blazing trail behind them. "No, I don't believe that you have told me before."

"Well, now that I can," she pressed a kiss to my neck just under my jaw her fingers wrapping around the leather straps, "there's just something about the way it out lines your shoulders. It makes them look broader, more muscular."

"Oh really?" I managed to ask, swallowing deeply as my hands settled on her hips.

"Yes it's very attractive particularly when you have a gun in it." She told me her hands now smoothing over my chest to come over and unbutton my shirt.

My fingers tightening into the terry cloth, as I chuckled a little bit ducking my head to briefly capture her lips in a short kiss. "That's because I wasn't expecting to find you freshly showered in my bedroom, I put it in the safe because that's where it belongs." I started walking her back into the bed, "Not that I'm not receptive to you being in my bedroom nearly completely naked and smelling fabulous when I was supposed to going to your apartment in a few minutes, but why are you here?"

She chuckled now, kissing my chest slipping her hands under my shirt. "I couldn't wait. I know you had fancy plans for this evening but I couldn't wait." To emphasize her point she pushed the shirt and holster off my shoulders letting them fall to the ground.

I pulled her robe tie lose and ran my hands inside relishing in how nice it was to be able to touch her skin that was so much softer than I ever imagined it would be. "This is much nicer that anything I had planned." I told her pulling her onto the bed with me.

"Well I'm glad you think so." She told me distractedly as she climbed on top of me, pressing kisses to my neck as my fingers worked their way into her hair.

"Trust me this is way better than anything I had planned." I told her rolling her under my and started to use my mouth on that _oh so_ soft skin.

* * *

**Reviews make the best birthday presents ;) because they bring smiles which is really what this it all about.**

**Babyrose**


	90. Mullet

**So here is chapter 90 which means only 10 more after this. The goal to publish them all and finish them by November 3 which I can hardly believe is just over two weeks away. This is set during _Change in the Game_ I couldn't resist. Plus it plays with the question of what their relationship was between the last two episodes of Season 6.**

**I still don't own the rights to Bones, just seasons 1 through 6 on dvd which doesn't really give me any rights other than to watch it copiously.**

* * *

Mullet

"What is that?" She asked as I flopped the baseball cap onto my head completing the acid wash jeans and bowling shirt look.

I turned away from the mirror in her bathroom to find her wearing a ridiculously curly wig, jean jacket, shirt that showed off way more than I liked, and leggings I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "What is what?"

"Your hair." She told me picking up the lipstick sitting on the counter top applying it smoothly, waiting for my reply.

Wrenching my eyes away from the incredibly feminine task, "It's a mullet. Perfect for a bowling alley, it's right out of the eighties." I told her as our eyes caught in the mirror.

She carefully rubbed her lips together as she capped the lipstick before turning back to me, "Well it looks absurd."

I laughed brushing the curly mop she had on her head behind her shoulder, "Is the pot calling the kettle black?" I asked earning me a tell tale wrinkle just above her nose. "We both look ridiculous Bones."

"Oh," She looked down at herself and me, "I suppose your right I feel quiet silly at the moment."

I just shrugged wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her closer to me, "Well it's a good thing that we're just going under cover then Bones and these aren't our regular clothes."

She lifted a hand and felt the polyester of the bowling shirt her nose wrinkling in disgust, "I like your normal clothes much better." She ran her hand up to my shoulder, "and your normal hair. This is rather unattractive."

"Are you saying you find me attractive?" I laughed just enjoying the look of surprise on her face.

"I've always found you attractive Booth. I though you knew that."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead not wanting to mess up the lipstick she'd just applied, "I know you have Bones." Releasing her, I wandered into the bedroom to pull on my shoes. Glancing up to find her still standing in the doorway watching me, "For the recorded I've always found you attractive too, Bones. Even in that outfit."

Her smile could have lit up the planet in that second. "Thank you Booth," she said flushing just a bit, as she turned back to the mirror fixing the curly wig and taking a second look at herself. "Are you sure this is appropriate?"

"Its fine Bones," I pulled on my shoes adding under my breath, "even if the shirts too much."

"If it bothers you I can change." I hadn't realized that she'd moved close enough to hear me, and was a little surprised to find her right in front of me. I was about to tell her she should just for my sake when her phone rang, "That'll be dad wondering where we are." She scooped up her pursing, extending a hand to me, "Let's go." She answered the phone, "Hey Dad… Yes we're on our way… Booth just picked me up."

* * *

**See I think they were figuring it out before _Change in the Game_ but hadn't really talked about anything rather they were just going along with it. Any who I hope I got a chuckle mostly because Booth in a mullet always deserves a chuckle.**

**11 Days! 11 days before magically pregnant Bones and Booth are on our screens again! We survived!  
**

**Babyrose**


	91. Implication

**Just another happy look at how the rest of the team might have found out. **

**Also if we've forgotten Bones isn't mine**

* * *

Implication

We were standing over the autopsy table discussing the remains laid out before us. "Dr. Brennan I understand your enthusiasm to progress on this case but I really need a few more hours to finish properly examining the body?"

"It needs to go to the boiler tonight if I'm to be able to examine it properly tomorrow." She glared at me.

"I can stay late tonight and then when I'm done you can but the bones in the boiler so they'll be ready to go in the morning." I told her calmly figuring that this would be the most agreeable situation.

What I was not expecting was for her to huff and glance at her watch, "I have a date tonight."

"Oh really?" The declaration knocked me off my feet. Since when was she dating. But she was back in her own little world and didn't hear me ask, "With who?"

Instead, she was calculating something in her head, "Well I suppose we could always come back here after dinner?" She looked at her watch again, sighing to herself now. "Booth would hate that." She finally seemed to refocus on me, "What time will you be done?"

Her monologue however had completely distracted me, "Brennan is your date with Booth?"

"I never said that." She quickly recanted, realizing she must have said something that she wasn't supposed to have.

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes, you did. You said that Booth would hate coming back here after dinner and you just told me that you had a date. The implication is that your date is with Booth and that you and Booth are finally dating."

She shrugged, "Booth and I eat together all the time."

"And yet you've never called it a date before." I grinned at her.

She studied me for a moment with that puzzled look she has when you can see the gears in her head whirling at top speed. "Booth won't be happy." She finally said relaxing a bit.

"Booth won't be happy why?" I prodded.

"He wanted to tell you himself, something about not wanting things to be awkward that I don't understand." She explained.

"So you and Booth are dating?" I confirmed.

Then she smiled that thousand-watt smile that I've only ever associated with her and Booth, "Yes we are. He should be here any minute to pick me up." She looked down at the body, "We'll come back after dinner."

"Go Brennan, I'll get an intern to put them in the boiler for you. Enjoy yourself."

She looked at me for a few seconds, "Ok." She stripped off her gloves, "Thank you Cam." She said over her shoulder leaving the platform.

She'd been gone for all of two seconds before he came striding in to pick her up, "Way to go big guy!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked from me to her office for just a second before shaking his head ruefully, "Bones!" he yelled.

* * *

**I really like the friendship that Brennan and Cam have these days and I think it's really important to the team dynamic.**

**:) :) :) :)**

**Smiles all around?**

**Babyrose**


	92. Doorbell

**So there was a request for this and it just sounded like such a splendid idea for a smile. _Hole in the Heart _is on TNT as I post this and it seems so appropriate and I'm about to cry simultaneously.**

**Bones isn't mine**

* * *

Doorbell

"Calm down Booth." I smoothed my hand through his hair, "Parker is going to be just fine with this."

He bounced on the balls of his feet catching my hand, pressing a kiss to it. "I know it will be. I just want this to be as easy as possible. I want him to love you as much as I do. I want him to be as excited about this as I am." He told me bringing his free hand up to my hip.

I smiled, my insides going all warm in an inexplicable way. "Booth." I whispered, "Parker already loves me, and as far as having a brother or a sister he'll get used to it, just like we do."

It earned me a wry grin, as he leaned into kiss me just as the doorbell ring. "Why do I have a feeling that he's always going to have great timing."

Kissing him myself, "Go answer the door. I'm just going to check on dinner." I told him going into the kitchen to give him a few moments with Parker.

I was stirring the sauce for the pasta when Parker came bounding in, "Hey Bones!" He wrapped his arms around me briefly before releasing me to look at the stovetop, "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." I told him opening the oven to check on the meatball's both the meat and vegetarian ones for me, "Can you set the table for dinner?"

"Sure thing." He said pulling open the silverware, "Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Why is my dad so nervous?"

I almost laughed, "He just has something to tell you. Well I suppose we have something to tell you and he's a little worried about how you're going to take it." I told him pulling the plates out of the cupboard.

"Are you finally dad's girlfriend?" He asked directly.

Turning to him, constantly surprised at how much he was like his father, who was standing right behind him. "Finally my girlfriend, hun?"

Parker was just was surprised by his appearance as I was, "Well yeah dad why else are we having dinner here?"

Booth chuckled wrapping an arm around Parkers shoulder ruffling his hair. "And how would you feel about that Bud?" He asked releasing him to grab a plate from me, indicating that Parker should take his too.

"Will I get to spend more time with both of you?"

"That would be logical," I told him.

The boy looked between us, "Well then I feel good about it." He lifted a large forkful of spaghetti.

I smiled at Booth encouraging, one obstacle over just on to the next one. "There's something else Parker."

His head snapped up, as Booth shook his head chickening out. "What?" Parker asked.

"It's nothing kid."

"Booth."

"Bones"

"Guys?"

Booth glared at me, but I certainly wasn't going to drag it out. "Parker you're father and I are having a baby."

"Seriously?" Parker asked a forkful of spaghetti frozen halfway to his mouth.

Booth smiled, "Seriously."

* * *

**They're so excited about the T-Rex is soo cute.**

**Are you smiling?**

**Babyrose**


	93. Crossword

**So this is technically the first part of a two parter and is a little bit spoilery so you've been warned. This makes me smile because I can just see this argument occurring on a regular basis starting in about 8 days from now.**

**I can't believe were coming to an end of this but it means that season 7 is nigh.**

**Bones isn't mine but as I've astutely come to realize, it doesn't matter the complaint the answer is, "But we get a baby!" **

* * *

Crossword

"Booth what do you expected me to do? Sit in bed and do crossword puzzles until I go into labor." I asked angrily this was the third time we'd had this fight in a week.

He sighed running his fingers through his hair, "Bones you know I'd love you to do that but I'm realistic that you won't I'm just asking that you don't come with me to the prison."

"Why not?" I asked struggling to heave myself up off the couch in my office, and of course, like the wonderful man that he is he rushed forward to help me up. Taking my elbows to hoist me up to my feet.

"Because you can't get off the couch on your own, and you're a week over due with our baby. Not to mention the fact that it's a male prison where they haven't seen a women in years." He told me brushing my hair behind my ear his eyes begging me to do what he was asking.

But it just seemed so silly, "Booth the doctor said that I can keep working until I go into labor, which includes going to the prison."

* * *

The sirens screamed overhead as we made our way down the highway. The ambulance driver flew down the highway. Bones was crushing one hand and she breathed her way through another contraction. "You're doing beautifully Bones. I'm right here."

Slowly her hand relaxed and she looked up at me, "I'm sorry Booth."

"For what?" I asked.

"For not staying home and doing the crossword like you asked." She let her head relax on the pillow.

I leaned forward pressing a kiss to her forehead, "If you'd stayed behind I probably would have been worried.

"Still you were right I shouldn't have…" She trailed off as another contraction gripped her.

Ignoring the crushing of my hand I yelled up to the paramedic, "How much longer?"

"ETA five minutes to George Washington." He called back.

I smiled at my beautiful partner, "You're doing great Bones just a few more minutes and we'll be at the hospital.

"Angela was in labor for hours why this is so much faster?" she asked.

I chuckled a little bit because she'd been lecturing me that every woman's pregnancy was different and I couldn't generalize, but here she was having completely forgotten it when it was her turn. "She's just in a rush to get out here and join the world."

"You're romantizing this." She complained.

I kissed her forehead, "You've got a better explanation?" She shook her head a little bit, "Besides what more romantic than having a baby with the love of your life?"

She smiled gritting her teeth one more time, the ambulance jerked to a stop, and the back doors flew open, "Here we go Bones, time to have a baby."

She didn't have an answer for me as the gurney was hauled out of the back and wheeled inside.

* * *

**See we get a baby! So soon guys! we've survived the longest hiatus in the history of tv.**

**See you later.**

**Babyrose**


	94. Absently

**Here's part two! Also have you seen the fan girl video that FOX made? I teared up it's just so sweet.**

**I don't own bones but that doesn't matter because "we get a baby"**

* * *

Absently

I couldn't open my eyes just yet. The bed wasn't particularly comfortable and the sheets were scratchier that the excuse for a gown that I was wearing. I could tell that the room was dark with the exception of the computer screen monitoring my pulse and the light above my head that never seemed to go out.

In the corner of the room, I could hear him humming absently. Slowly I opened my eyes to find him in the corner of the room in the rocking chair holding our baby slowly pushing the chair back and forth humming an unknown tune to her.

I just watched for a few moments before he finally looked up at me catching my eye. "Hey," I whispered fearing to break the magic of the scene in front of me.

He smiled that magical smile, "Hey there mommy. How are you feeling?"

I sighed softly, "Tired and sore." I looked at the two of them and couldn't help but smile, "And happy. Really, really happy."

He grinned back, before looking down at our little girl. "Hey there baby girl mommy's awake, let's go say hi." He cooed softly to her, standing up out of the chair.

As he made his way carefully across the room, I shifted over on the bed creating as much room as possible for them. Slowly he lowered his weight onto the open portion of the mattress. "Why don't you hold her?" He said passing me our newborn. I had a flash of panic and then remembered that I'd held Michael numerous times when he was this small and it was easy.

Carefully the little pink bundle was transferred to my arms and then he wrapped his arms around me and settled his head on my shoulder, "She looks just like you."

"She has your nose." I told him taking in our baby's bone structure as she yawned flexing her little fingers. "We need a name for her."

He chuckled a little bit against my back, "I've been calling her Bella while we were waiting for you to wake up. It means beautiful. Which any daughter of yours is."

When I looked at him his eyes glittering as he looked down at her, "Bella." I tested it out.

"Baby Bella." He cooed again, "You are the most beautiful little girl out there and you get it all from your mom. I love you so much."

"Booth." Fell softly from my lips.

Hugging me closer to his chest he turned his head into mine, "Its true Bones I love you more than you can ever imagine. You, our little girl, and Parker. I would move heaven and earth for you." He kissed my temple.

"I love you too. More than I've ever told you." The hormones causing tears to escape.

He just held on tight, "I know Bones, I know. This little girl is proof of it."

Smiling, I relaxed against and just held our baby safe in his arms.

* * *

**Yup we get a baby that's all that matters. :) I hope this made you go all gooey and happily smile.**

**Babyrose  
**


	95. Frightening

**Um so it's snowing in DC which means that I'm desperate for a smile. Bones isn't mine but we get a baby so it's ok.**

* * *

Frightening

"Why are there clowns?" He hissed ducking out of view of the door.

"Does it matter?" I laughed, "They're just people dress up in silly costumes. You're the one that insisted on doing this interview in the middle of the four year old's birthday party it wouldn't have been unreasonable assumption that there would be clowns."

"We'll just do this later." He pulled his keys out rather violently and strode back to the car. Rolling my eyes, I followed him back to the car trying to contain my laughter. "It's not funny Bones." He told me coming to a stop by the passenger door of the SVU.

"Yes it is." I told him, placing my hand on his chest looking up at him. "You this big strong FBI agent, former Army Ranger who has been to more dangerous places that I can name, and father of three is frightened by clowns. It's a little funny Booth."

He frowned down at me, "Says the women afraid of snakes."

"Only when you're around to protect me. Besides ophidiophobia is a perfectly reasonable fear, they're movement pattern is unpredictable."

"Oh you're only afraid of snakes when you're with me?" He asked a little bemused, looping his arms loosely around my hips.

I nodded, "Its quiet inexplicable. Not as inexplicable as your fear of clowns but none the less inexplicable."

"I'm not afraid of clowns. I just don't like them." He insisted.

"I know you don't. You shot one off an ice cream truck once remember."

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

"Come on lets go get some pie and we'll come back later." I stretched up on my toes giving him a kiss, before opening my door and climbing in as he jogged round the front.

"You can never tell Bella or Cooper about this." He told me climbing into the driver's seat.

"But I'm allowed to tell Parker?" I asked.

"He already knows." He sighed, "When he was six he wanted to go to the circus and Rebecca told him I couldn't take him because I was afraid of clowns."

"I suppose we'll never be taking the kids to the circus." I surmised.

He laughed, "You can take them but I won't be joining you."

"Well that's no good because Bella has been begging me for weeks and I thought we could make it a family thing." I told him sincerely, mostly because Bella had been asking since she'd seen the commercial.

"No, no. Absolutely not." He shook his head. "They're just so untrustworthy. With their silly clothes, and their stupid hair, and their antics."

"They're just clowns."

"Take the kids if you want but I'm not coming." He said more adamantly, "And then when Cooper wants to play with snakes I'll go with him."

I laced my fingers with his free hand, "Sounds reasonable to me."

"See Bones this is co-parenting at its best."

"I don't think that co-parenting around our fears is really the idea."

"But it works." He shrugged.

* * *

**Hope the end of october is a little less snowy or a little more snow than we're getting here because this is an amount that's just bleh.**

**Babyrose**


	96. Keep

**This one is just soft and sweet, nothing special just a quiet moment in there lives that we one day might get to see but I won't count on it.**

**Bones isn't mine**

* * *

Keep

"I'm going to keep you right here for the rest of our lives." He whispered into the crook of my next as the credits rolled on the end of the third Star Wars film he'd made me watch in a week. I'd spent most of the first two arguing with him that none of it was possible, and insisted that I couldn't possibly know any of that since it was a long time ago and in a galaxy far far away.

I couldn't help myself but snuggle back into him as I chided him, "Booth it would be quiet impractical for us to stay here for the rest of our lives. We have work, friends, and you have Parker."

He hugged me just a little bit closer, "I didn't mean it literally Bones. I just like snuggling with you." He finished with a kiss to my shoulder.

I sighed closing my eyes allowing myself too completely against him threading my fingers through his on my stomach, as the grand music played in the background. "I like snuggling with you too."

"You're so soft. And warm. And cuddly." He continued to murmur against my skin.

"You're not so bad yourself." I turned rolling over a little bit to be better snuggled against him and we just laid there for nearly an hour, neither of us bothered to turn off the TV as the menu music continued to play. "Booth…"

"Hmm…." He sleepily responded.

"We should go to bed." I told him, making no move to go anywhere myself.

"I suppose." He reached for the remotes killing the music and screen going dark pulling the light from the room with it. "Come on Bones bed time." He sat us upright before tugging me with him upright using our laced fingers to pull me towards the bedroom.

Slowly we stripped out of our clothes changing into an oversized t-shirt of his that I'd stolen from him months ago him into nothing but his boxers and we crawled in between the dark blue sheets. I wrapped my arms around him mimicking our position from the couch as he reached over and turned off the lights.

He kissed the top of my head, "I mean it Bones I'm keeping you right here. Nothing's going to take you away from me now that I have you."

I closed my eyes, "I know. I'm not going anywhere Booth. I don't ever want to be anywhere other than with you."

"As long as we're on the same page then." He yawned sleepily.

I nodded against his chest, "Yes. The whole purpose of this conversation has been to reassure you me that you are keeping me and that I'm keeping you. Which is horribly possessive and normally I would find the whole concept absurd but I'm too tired to care."

"Go to sleep Bones" He chuckled, kissing my head again, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok" I whispered against his chest as I slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A soft sweet smile. See you later**

**Babyrose  
**


	97. Charm

**Another splash for you. Have you seen the music video they release today? No! Go watch there's about 6 seconds of new footage but it's the best fan video ever and the network did it.**

**Bones isn't mine, oh well we get kisses on Thursday.**

* * *

Charm

"Mommy, how did you fall in love with daddy?" My six year old asked from the dinner table where she was working on her addition worksheet as I made dinner.

I kept stirring the sauce giving myself a second to think about answer for my precocious little girl. I took a deep breath and put the lid back on going over to sit at the table with her. "I don't know Bella one day I just was in love with him, and I didn't know what I would do without him."

"But how?" She pouted swinging her legs back and forth looking up at me with that thirst for knowledge in her eyes.

"Well he was sweet and nice to me even when I wasn't very nice to him. And he was always there for me." I told her.

She giggled sillily, "Is daddy your prince charming?"

Her watching of Disney movies was going to have to much more closely monitored, "No sweetie if he was my prince charming it would mean that I was just waiting desperately for him to come and find me." She cocked her head to side trying to decipher what I meant. "Daddy is my knight in shining armor though."

"Yeah?" She asked smiling

"Yes, he's always there to protect me." I told her as the timer went off.

Her smiley face changed to a questioning one, "So that's it? Some one there to protect you and be nice to you and you love them?"

"Well that and he has his charm smile." I told her getting up to serve dinner.

"Charm smile?" She asked.

I chuckled, "You'll understand when you're older. Now go wash your hands for dinner."

"Ok" She hopped of her chair taking off towards the bathroom, "Hi Daddy!" I heard her call.

Shaking my head, I scooped mash potatoes onto plates, "How long have you been standing there?" I asked as I heard him walk across the kitchen.

"Oh long enough." He wrapped his arms around my waist pressing a kiss to the back of my neck. "So I have a charm smile?"

"You do and you use it at ever chance you get." I told him.

"And I'm your knight in shining armor."

"Knight in FBI standard issue body armor, I believe is the turn of phrase that Angela used years ago, but yes."

He chuckled against my neck, "I do believe that is the absolute nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Once I finished serving, I turned in his arms, "Oh so our wedding vows don't count?"

He smiled, "Well those were pretty good. But I don't think I'll ever get over being told that I'm your knight in shining armor. You realize that makes you my damsel in distress?"

"What!" I smacked him, "Just because you're a knight doesn't mean that I'm a damsel."

He kissed me, "Yeah I suppose you've never been a damsel have you?"

"Never. That's why you love me."

"One of many reasons."

* * *

**Please describe your smile for me and wish me luck I have an interview tomorrow for the perfect job and I really really want it.**

**Thanks!**

**Babyrose**


	98. Scoreboard

**Hello! Sorry this wasn't up yesterday but it means that in celebration of the last day of Hiatus you get 2 splashes to help you smile some more at the fact that this hiatus from hell is over. So I give you _Scoreboard_.**

**Bones isn't mine**.

* * *

Scoreboard

We were sitting in bed, I was watching the baseball game while she was working on her book or an article, her lap top balanced on her lap as she typed away. The inning ended and then the crowd cheered through the speakers as _the Twist_ started up. When the cheering stopped and cut to the scoreboard where the stadium cameras were focused on a man proposing to his girlfriend and the question rolled across below them. The girl giggled and flapped her hands answering.

"That's ridiculous who proposes at a sporting event on the score board?" Her voice interjects over the sound of the crowds, shocking me that she was actually watching.

I looked at her, shocked that she had a stance on it let alone that she was watching, "Well Bones," I started slowly, "guys try to go big when they propose, make it something they're girl will remember for the rest of their lives."

"So they ask in front of thousands of people they don't know?" She asked incredulously.

I shrugged wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Well if going to baseball games is something important to them and their relationship then why not." I looked at her.

She sighed closing her computer, setting it on the bedside table before turning into me. "It seems to me that there are other ways, more private ways, to ask that would still involve baseball."

"So you would prefer proposals to be more private and personal?" I asked with a smile.

"I never said that." She protested softly against my chest.

"Sure you didn't." I hugged her gently, "I'll remember that you're never going to propose to me on a scoreboard because it's too public."

"Booth," she almost groaned, "I'm not going to propose to you, I would never would take that away from you."

I looked at her in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She pushed herself upright, "That I know how much of a traditionalist you are and that you would like to propose to me. Besides I'm sure you've planned in dozens of ways to propose and I want you to have that."

"Well that's sweet Bones but how am I supposed to know that you want me to propose?" I asked.

She looked up at me contemplating the questions when Bella's cries punctuate the air through the monitor. "I'll go check on her." She told me untangling herself and going down to the nursery.

I switched off the TV and lay down in bed listening to her coo to our baby girl through the monitor. Soothing Bella's cries with a lullaby that she'd magically remembered from her childhood when Bella was born.

Soon enough the cries died away and I could hear the rustling of blankets as she settled our baby back in her crib, and came back into our room. Switching off the beside lamp she crawled back into bed. "Booth just don't propose at a sporting event." I grinned.

* * *

**Did it make you smile?**

**One more today.**

**Babyrose  
**


	99. Finnicking

**Here it is chapter 99 can you believe that! Tomorrow is 100 and SEASON 7 OF BONES! I'm spazing just a little bit what can I say! Fangirling to the extreme today. This is sort of a continuation of the last one but it's at least a few months later.**

* * *

Finnicking

I looked at myself in the mirror carefully examining the tux that she'd insisted on buying for the occasion. Twisting the cufflinks Gramps had gotten me I smiled to myself reflecting on the day, so wrapped up in myself that I missed Parker coming into the room with Bella perched on his hip. "Dad, Bones says to stop finnicking with the cufflinks."

I turned to my kids, "How does she even know that I'm finnicking? Hi Bella don't you look pretty."

"Daddy!" my toddler squeaked reaching out for me.

"Because she knows you duh. She said you always fidget with your cufflinks when you where a tux." He shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world as I took his sister from him placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Daddy!" she squealed, "Look at pretty dress!"

"It's very pretty dress Bella. Are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Mommy looks bootiful!" he perfectly curled hair bouncing.

"Come on Parker I suppose it's time." I looked over at him with a grin.

"Bones really does look beautiful Dad." He told me leading the way out of the room.

"Yeah?" I asked a little bit in disbelief that we'd actually made it to today.

Parker just nodded, opening the door to what I knew was the dressing room that she was using. I turned into the room the little girl on my hip curling her fingers into my lapel as I whispered to her nonsense things causing her to giggle. I looked up and my breath used out, "Wow. Bones. Just wow."

She spun slowly in a circle allowing the beautiful ivory to float out around her. Bella bounced in my arms clapping happily. "Well?" She asked softly from the other side of the room.

"Bella, go to Parker," I told her setting her down so she could toddle over to her brother. "Bones. Oh, wow Bones you look… Wow." I told her crossing to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled, bringing her hands up to rest on my chest as she leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She smiled, "I wouldn't have said yes and spent all of the time planning this if I wasn't ready." She wiggled my bow tie making sure it was straight.

"I just wanted to check." I wrapped my hand around hers and squeezed.

"Mommy." A little voice from her knee called, "Is it time?"

Bones laughed softly bending down to pick Bella, "Yes it is. We should send these boys out there shouldn't we." Earning her a small nod.

"Alright Dad you heard the bride lets go. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." Parker said from his corner.

I smiled and kissed her softly again. "See you at the end of the aisle."

"We'll be there." She smiled bouncing Bella on her hip.

"I love you."

* * *

**One more to go! How is everyone doing? Are we excited? Beside ourselves? How are you feeling please tell me!**

**See you tomorrow! And smile because WE GET A BABY! BECAUSE WE GET BONES SEASON 7 TOMORROW!**

**Babyrose**


	100. Vow

**SEASON 7 PREMIERES TODAY! WE GET BOOTH AND BRENNAN TOGETHER HAVING A BABY! WARNING:MUCH FANGIRLING WILL ENSUE!**

**Now that's out of the way here it is the last Splash! I want to thank all of you that stuck with this the last year through the rough season 6 and hellish hiatus. You have made me smile with everyone of your reviews and I have never had so much fun writing something.**

**For the last splash I took my cue from Hart and Stephan who have said that the last ever _Bones_ episode will feature the Booth Brennan wedding. I also figured it was the only time that I could break my 500 word limit since it's not setting a precedent for any feature splashes. That being said the first part is exactly 500 words but since its the last one and it's premiere day I gave you the last little bit.**

**Finally before I leave you to one last smile I don't own _Bones _in any way other than as a fan which sometimes is more gratifying than writing it because I don't have agonize over what to do I can just enjoy it. As I've said before they characters and plot are just something that I borrow from time to time to make you smile.**

_B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B_

Vow

I stared down at the blank sheet of paper in front me. For days, I'd been trying to write something anything, I just needed to ask him for help. Resigned to not being able to do the simplest thing in our planning and just write down how I feel about him.

I found him watching the football game in the basement, "Booth?" I sat down on the couch next to him.

"What's up?" He muted the game and turned to face me.

"I need help writing my vows." I confessed feeling sillier by the moment.

His face did this funny thing where it seemed torn between amusement and horror. "Bones we're suppose to write them separately."

"I know. I know." I felt like a petulant child pouting about it, "I just don't know where else to turn you've always been my guide on this type of stuff and I find I'm floundering without you."

He grabbed the hand that I was waving around wildly, "Its okay Bones. It's okay." He turned to face me fully, "Here's what we'll do. We'll just brain storm some ideas onto paper and they you can do your best selling novelist thing and turn the ideas into pretty language."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, "That sounds reasonable. Let me just get a note pad."

Grabbing a pen and paper from the office he kept downstairs I sat down next to him, he swung an arm around me and I leaned into his side. "Ok where should we start?"

"Well how do you feel about me?" He asked gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bones." He responded and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Why don't you right that down." He paused while I scribbled the three words. "Alright what am I to you?"

"You're my partner, my best friend, my fiancé, the father of my children, my confident…" I trailed off giving myself time to finish writing them all down.

"You don't have to say them all out loud to me right now just jot down as many as you can come up with. Maybe take a couple of days to do it."

I looked up at him, "Ok that's good for now. I'll come back to it. What else?"

"Well vow's are promises to each other so what are you going to promise to me Bones?" he asked just watching me waiting for an answer but when I went to open my mouth he shook his head. "Nope I don't want to hear them right now just write them down so that you have them for later."

I nodded, and began scribbling down lots of ideas. Lots of promises and he turned the game back one as he ran his hand up and down my arm. Once I'd exhausted my general thoughts I stopped and set the paper aside and just snuggled into his side. "Thank you Booth."

"Anytime Bones can't have you not writing vows."

_B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B_

Two weeks ago she'd come to me distraught because she couldn't seem to write anything for her vows, which was hard to believe as she stood facing me in this stunning ivory dress. But there she was taking a deep breath as the Justice of the Peace asked for her vows.

_I love you more than science can explain. There are no hormones or scientific studies that can accurately quantitate what I feel for you. You are my partner, my best friend, my confident, the father of my children, my rock, my teacher, my lover, and my family. You have known me better than I have known myself and been there for me when I haven't even known I needed you. For that I am more grateful than I can ever express._

_I promise to be you partner, best friend, confident, mother of your children, rock, teacher, lover and family for the rest of our lives. I promise to go out of my way to understand what you're trying to tell me even when it seems ridiculous. I promise to never get tired of explaining things to you. I promise to be there for you always no matter what. I promise to love you constantly defying everything science has ever taught me._

She finished as a tear rolled down her cheek softly mirroring the ones on my own cheeks.

_B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B B&B_

**In true fashion I have to ask one last time for you to describe your smile for me.**

**Thank you so much for reading all of you whether as a lurker, or an active reader you all have meant so much to me over the last year. You literally have no idea what your comments mean to mean.**

**Finally as a self serving note _Sublimated Attraction _will be back this weekend after a very long break!**

**I love all of you and wish you the best in all of your future endeavors and hope that you can always find a smile from the show itself and from this series.**

**Your Humble Author,**

**Babyrose**


End file.
